Un Gamer Mexicano
by GreenSan18
Summary: Un primer intento de crear el sistema gamer y mi primera escritura, sientense libres de leer ya sea como entretenimiento o sacar ideas de este
1. Prologo Antes De Tiempo

**Este es la primera historia que hago, se agradece que hagan lo que quieran, que sepan que son aceptables, que esperan que lo disfruten y las opiniones son aceptables(opinar, felicitar, insultar(lo cual no le voy a hacer caso a lo ultimo)).**

 **Añado que hice una 'ligera' modificación, y que según yo no creo que hay otra historia de este tipo, creo...**

 **[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo desde Su guarida(Aka: el comedor en la noche)]**

 **[Transmitiendo Prólogo Antes del Tiempo del Título Un Gamer Mexicano ]**

 **[Derechos de autor, No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que me mencionen aquí, esto es solo con el fin de alguien más entretenido o lectora que lea esta arma, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que no hay nada con las obras originales, nada más que nada, nada menos]**

* * *

 **[1 de abril del 2018, 7:30 de la mañana, ciudad de Saint Kuoh - Academy]**

Apenas entrabamos mis hermanos y yo a la Saint Kuoh Academy, la que es una de las escuelas en japon mas reconocidas por su eficiente nivel academico, el segundo por debajo de la famosa escuela Kunugigaoka Institute, y tambien conocida debido a que se cumplen 2 años despues de que la misma pasara de ser una escuela solo para mujeres a una mixta debido al gran prestigio que fue ganando durante los años.

Eso y que durante hace poco mas de 5 años la ciudad presiono a la Escuela a que es volviese mixta debido a que habian muchos padres que tenian que enviar a sus hijos varones a otras preparatorias que según ellos no tenia el nivel academico suficientemente alto

En la mayoria de los casos, la segunda razon fue porque habia varios alumnos que fueron rechazados de Kunugigaoka por lo que los alumnos varones se vieron forzados de incluso irse a vivir a ciudades colindantes debido a que sin la entrada a la Saint Kuoh muchas otras escuelas no se daban abasto en los salones y dejaban fuera a muchos chicos por falta de cupo.

Ambas Escuelas cuentan con primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, por lo que se pueden imaginar la cantidad de varones sin clases en ese momento.

En mi caso, cuando me mude a Saint – City (N/A: Una forma de resumirlo) hace dos años, tuve la fortuna de poder ingresar en el primer año de preparatoria de la Kuoh Academy, debido a que si bien me quise ingresar a Kunugigaoka los niveles del examen de ingreso aumentaron mucho, tambien debido a que mis conocimientos del japones en ese entonces eran de nivel mediano y ahí te pedian el nivel natal, ósea como si fueses nativo asi que no tuve muchas respuestas correctas debido a que no pude entender la mayoria del lenguaje.

Aquí es donde uno se pregunta, como es que estas en Japón y NO ENTIENDES EL LENGUAJE NATAL DEL PAIS.

* * *

~Flashback~

Bueno la respuesta es muy sencilla, es porque provengo de otro pais, mas específicamente, de México, veran cuando terminaba la secundaria en la ciudad de México, el lugar donde he nacido y vivido a mi padre le llego una oferta de trabajo que simplemente no pudimos rechazar.

La oferta provino de uno de los Directores de Negocios que trabaja bajo la empresa Nintendo, no se confundan, mi padre es administrador de empresas y manejador de base de datos que veia los valores de riesgos, no programador de videojuegos, pero en una conferencia que el estuvo dando en el auditorio nacional acerca del nivel y registros de Banamex, la empresa en la que trabajaba anteriormente mi padre lo conocio a el al final del evento.

Según las palabras del Director, este quedo impresionado por la forma de exponer de mi padre y de lo competente que es ya que este trataba de buscar trabajadores que estuvieran al nivel de la empresa y que le ayudaran en el manejo de los numeros y control de riesgos, por lo que queria apostarle a el para que trabajara haya en japon.

Definitivamente fue muy extraño, digo, eres un humilde empleado que tratas de sacar adelante a tus hijos y luego despues de un evento de rutina aparece un extraño señor con una oferta que no puedes rechazar, realmente olia a gato encerrado, pero luego junto a nosotros su familia empezamos a reconsiderarlo cuando vimos su contrato.

En esta se estipulaba que mi padre viajaria a japon, debido a su nivel alto lo mandarian a una de los establecimientos de Nintendo que estuviesen disponibles para que pudiera trabajar, un puesto de vicepresidente encargado de las finanzas, capacitación de año y medio para el idioma japones, ya que se podia comunicar mientras con ellos debido a que el posee un alto nivel en ingles, una vivienda propia(eso si, esta si tenia que ser pagada tanto tiempo por medio de abonos) y un salario fijo.

En lo ultimo fue por lo que nos detuvimos pensando, es debido a que mi padre ganaba en ese tiempo alrededor de 100 mil pesos al mes en banamex, equivalente a 600 mil yenes en japon.

Alla le estaban ofreciendo alrededor de 4 millones de yenes, seis veces mas de lo que ganaba mi padre, quincenales, lo que al mes en pesos era como 1 millon 300 mil (lo de 2 quincenas).

Despues de un par de semanas mi padre acepto, el director se vio complacido por ello y le dijo que lo viese en las instalaciones de nintendo ubicadas en Saint – City en marzo.

En esas fechas nosotros estábamos a mediados de enero, asi que al aceptar la oferta, en familia y por mayoria de votos, decidimos acompañar a mi padre allá en japon.

Tanto enero como febrero fue una locura, gran parte debido a que necesitábamos los pasaportes y todo lo necesario para nuestro viaje y mudanza, ademas de que nuestra casa en mexico la dejamos al cuidado de unos tios de mi mama.

Ya con las maletas hechas y la documentación en mano mis padres, mis 2 hermanos y yo nos despedimos de mis abuelos, mis tios y algunos primos que estaban en el aeropuerto asi como de algunos amigos desde la primaria y nos pusimos rumbo a japon.

Llegamos ya el 2 de marzo al pais y como 2hrs y media de viaje desde tokyo a Saint Kuoh, ahí nos dieron el hogar ubicado al sur de la ciudad y despues de acomodarnos empezamos a desempacar, la casa era una de 2 pisos, con 7 habitaciones(2 en la planta baja, 4 en el primer piso y una muy amplia con terraza), 3 baños de arriba hasta abajo, sala, comedor, una amplia cocina, y afuera un jardin muy grande en el que con el paso de los años empezamos a plantar muchas plantas de todo tipo.

~Fin del flashback~

* * *

Por lo que era obvio que al tratar de matricularse alla para nosotros era una mision imposible, tambien no nos fue muy bien en la Academy pero el director de la escuela, Morita, nos dio un chance de entrar incluso con un tutor privado en el idioma japonés después de clases a mi y a mis hermanos debido al casi nulo conocimiento del lenguaje.

En parte lo hizo debido a que trataba de reunir a tantos chicos pudiera ya que entraba en vigor la nueva regla que permitía la entrada de varones a la escuela y la otra debido a que tambien queria mejorar un poco mas el nivel escolar debido al gran prestigio de Kunugigaoka que se llevaban a sus mejores alumnas ofreciendo clases extracurriculares despues de clases, opcionales.

En nuestro caso se volvieron obligatorias, por lo que en un tiempo nos costo realmente comunicarnos y llevar un buen promedio, ya despues del 2do semestre y con ayuda de muchos compañeros y profesores pudimos salir adelante mejorando mas y mas nuestras calificaciones al paso de los años.

Aquí uno se preguntaria, esta bien, aca el chamaco la va llevando con un futuro prometedor, dispuesto a decirle al mundo, ahí les voy cabrones y yo no vengo con jaladas, excepto por un solo detalle sin importancia.

Y ese detalle se podria ver arriba de las cabezas de los 3 hermanos, 2 que iban a entrar en el 3er y 2do año de preparatoria y al menor que entraria a 3er de secundaria

Alexander Castro Level ?

The Gamer, ?

Sherryl Castro Level ?

La Hueso, ?

Jesus Castro Level ?

El Yisus, ?

Aquí uno diria, como chingados tienen ellos arriba de sus cabezas aparezcan titulos y niveles como el de un videojuego.

* * *

 ** _[Hace Mes ½ antes el 15 de febrero del 2018, a las 5:30 de la tarde, Saint Kuoh City, Hogar de los Castro.]_**

En ese momento, aparte que nos estabamos preparando para el 3er parcial de nuestras respectivas escuelas, tambien resulta que era el dia de mi cumpleaños, iba a cumplir 17 años.

Estábamos solo mis hermanos y yo en nuestros respectivos cuartos, jesus y sherryl en las habitaciones de la planta media y yo en la habitacion con terraza.

Si, el dia cuando llegamos a la casa lo primero que hice fue agarrar cuarto, y vaya que agarre el mas grande, seguido por los medianamente grandes del piso de en medio que son utilizados por mis padres y mis hermanos (excepto uno que se usa como biblioteca) y los 2 cuartos un poco mas chicos de hasta abajo que se usan normalmente como cuarto de huéspedes.

Mi padre seguía afuera trabajando y mi madre fue por unas cosas al mercado para la cena de hoy

Cuando dieron exactamente las 5:30 sentí un dolor tan pulsante tanto en la cabeza como en todo mi cuerpo que me desmaye.

* * *

 ** _[Hace mas de 17 años, fecha y lugar imposibles de deducir.]_**

Estando 'solo', hasta cierto punto, en un lugar de tres tonalidades de blanco, negro y gris, cambiando de fila, si es que puede llamarse una fila de líneas flotantes parecidas a blancas, de las que yo me incluyo.

Todavia me acuerdo como mori, en ese mismo instante que estaba todo lo que me había pasado, mi niñez, la adolescencia, la guerra, la devastación y mi muerte prematura en un tipo de ventana tipo consola.

~ ping

Ciertamente esto era lo último que estaba en el purgatorio.

 **Felicidades,**

 **debido a las experiencias de tu vida pasada**

 **has sido seleccionado para una segunda oportunidad de vivir**

 **en otro mundo siendo un usuario de habilidad natural**

 **debido a tus preferencias pasadas has obtenido**

 **habilidad de "The Gamer".**

Aquí simplemente lo único que salió de mi boca fue...

"¿Esto es una broma, cierto?"

En verdad yo solo pensaba que iba a morir e ir al cielo..., o al infierno, digo, no es que sea mal agradecido ni nada de eso, es solo que en verdad no me esperaba esto, ahora supongo que aparte del hecho que habrá una especie de tutorial o algo parecido y de que me voy a ir a otra realidad alterna que dios sabrá que tendré que pasar.

Tambien no me panique tanto, digo ya habia perdido la nocion del tiempo asi que me dije "solo otra alucinacion", uno estando en un 'cuarto' en silencio total por un largo tiempo puede tener una imaginacion muy creativa asi que le 'segui' el juego, ya que no creia que de verdad fuese a otro mundo o tipo linea paralela.

 **Menciona "Stats" para continuar.**

"Stats."

 _*Insert OST – Choose a file, Earthbound._

* * *

 **Nombre: Alexander Castro**

 **Edad: (?) Edad mental: 74**

 **Género: (?)**

 **País: (?)**

 **Título: (Bloqueado hasta nuevo aviso)**

 **Estado actual: (Alma en pena,** (N / A: ¿digo no?) **)**

 **Raza: alma (antes humano)**

 **Nivel: (?) Siguiente nivel (0,0)**

 **HP: (?)**

 **FIN: (?)**

 **MN: (?)**

 **[Puntos de Estadísticas + Puntos por nivel + Bonificación = Puntos Reales]**

 **VIT: (?)**

 **STR: (?)**

 **DEF: (?)**

 **DEX: (?)**

 **AGI :(?)**

 **EN T: (?)**

 **WIS: (?)**

 **SUERTE: (?)**

 **Stat Points: (?)**

 **Dinero: 0 $**

 **Estado: (Bloqueado por el momento)**

 **Descripción:**

 **Por el momento, en el futuro, en el purgatorio, hasta que (?) Le ha dado una nueva oportunidad de vivir, con un futuro incierto a esta alma perdida.**

* * *

"Qué raro", 'tal vez porque aún no se sabe que tipo de nueva vida tendré es por lo que la mayoria de los puntos están bloqueados, me pregunto si Gaia tendra que ver con esto asi como en el gamer original'

Acto seguido el (?) de la descripción cambio a Gaia.

"Quien lo diria" dije con sarcasmo, 'será mejor seguir con el proceso de transición.'

 **Pense que tendrias alguna emocion mas fuerte, como panico o miedo,**

 **no que lo aceptaras de golpe.**

"Bueno, es que hay dos cosas, o esto es como una alucinación antes de morir definitivamente en serio, ya tengo una vida, un infierno más que una vida, pero aún una vida, por lo que no tengo un temor a dios, digo , a lo que venga ".

 **... es comprensible, entonces, ¿quieres empezar el tutorial?**

 **(Si no)**

'No tengo que explicar mi vida pasada y que el sistema automático, también tengo una memoria para mí solo, además, es interesante tener una interactiva IA, por el momento, veamos que sigue', de ahí solo presione **Sí** .

 **Tutorial (Dificultad: F {Ninguno, 'supuestamente'})**

 **Basicamente empezar a acostumbrarse a tu nueva vida,**

 **pero antes un breve repaso a todo lo que tienes a tu disposición.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Menciona "Menú" para continuar.**

Sin más rodeos solo dije "Menú"

* * *

 **Menú**

 **Estadísticas**

 **Es donde se muestra tu estado, también cuenta con una breve descripción acerca de ti, se ha modificado varias veces.**

 **HP**

 **Los famosos puntos de la vida, con las cuentas como la resistencia de la vida que tienes, tener cuidado, si llega un "0 'es un' Juego terminado ', sin ninguna opción para volver a revivir, al menos para tener edad, otra vez , pero seamos sinceros, ¿vas a vivir lo suficiente para tener una muerte por el tiempo?**

 **END**

 **La resistencia que tienes, otra forma de decir tu defensa natural que evita que tus puntos de vida sufran.**

 **MN**

 **La maná, o puntos de magia si prefieres, con esto eres capaz de lanzar hechizos, si tienes la maná suficiente.**

 **Advertencia: Llegó al punto de no tener casi la maná se obtendría el estado negativo de (Exhausto de Mana) y no se podrá realizar ninguna tarea hasta recuperar al menos el 5% del total de maná.**

 **VIT**

 **Tu vigor, lo que determina los puntos de salud total, también la capacidad de recuperación del individuo, entre más altos son, alcalde vida y alcalde velocidad de recuperación de salud.**

 **1 VIT = 50 HP, 5 HP REGEN por minuto, 2.5 HP REGEN Por Min en combate.**

 **STR**

 **Lo que determina que tanto daño se convierte en tus oponentes, entre más alto, mayor daño, así como simple, junto con DEF incrementa la END y junto con DEX incrementa el bloqueo de los ataques y la capacidad de contraatacar.**

 **10 STR + 5 DEF = END**

 **5 STR + 5 DEX = Capacidad de bloquear / Hacer críticos**

 **DEF**

 **La defensa natural que tiene todos, solo la que se puede aumentar tanto como quieras, aumenta la END para absorber tanto el daño que puede ser posible, similar a un END se puede regenerar la END para evitar un rompimiento de la defensa completa.**

 **10 STR + 5 DEF = END, 5 END DE REGEN Per Min, 2.5 END DE REGEN Por Min en combate.**

 **DEX**

 **Puntería, el aumento de las cabezas de los golpes más precisos, sus objetivos están en movimiento o inmovilizados, junto con el STR, la capacidad de bloquear los movimientos del objetivo.**

 **1 DEX = + 2.5% Punteria a objetos moviles, + 1.5% Punteria a objetos inmóviles (Seamos honestos, Usted debe ser muy maleta para fallar un objetivo que no está en movimiento ¿verdad?).**

 **5 STR + 5 DEX =% de bloqueo**

 **AGI**

 **Tu velocidad base, te permite si puedes atacar primero o antes que tu oponente, también sirve bastante para avanzar más rápido en un lugar o espacio, igual que la posibilidad de evitar los ataques de los enemigos.**

 **1 AGI = .5% Evasión.**

 **Si los puntos de AGI superan a los oponentes puedes atacar mas rapido / mas veces contra el Oponente**

 **INT**

 **La inteligencia, la ayuda para mejorar el nivel de mana existente, el pensamiento rápido y el ingenio, con la ayuda para recuperar el código obtenido más rápidamente por cada punto.**

 **1 INT = 50 MN, 5 MN REGEN por minuto, 2.5 MN REGEN por minuto en combate.**

 **Por punto: 2% de bonificación al tratar de estudiar, 2% al tratar de Investigar.**

 **WIS**

 **Razonamiento, tus decisiones y sentido común, más simple imposible, en este caso, te ayuda a retener la información y una mejor comprensión de lo que estudies / investigaciones / leas.**

 **Por cada 10 WIS se obtiene un bonus del 5% en ganancia de EXP.**

 **SUERTE**

 **Suerte, te ayuda en dos temas básicos, el primero a tener una bonificación para obtener recompensas, y al apostar (también a la participación en alguna lotería), el segundo a tener un descuento en la compra de materiales o negociar.**

 **1 SUERTE = .5% de ganancia al recibir recompensa, .2% al descontar el precio total de cualquier artículo que compre**

 **Stats Points**

 **Puntos de estado, servidos para aumentar los estados anteriores, HP, MN y FIN que se han incrementado por los demasiados puntos de cada estado, por cada 5 días y una mini regla. solo tipo de estado por nivel aleatorio-mente un punto extra, ya sea que salga la mas baja, +1 hasta la mas alta, +5, también tiene mucha suerte se puede obtener hasta +10 de los puntos pero a partir del 6 Las 10 Probabilidades de salga en la regla es muy baja.**

 **Nota: subir a LUCK no ayudara a aumentar la posibilidad de que salga del 6 hasta el 10 en la mini regla, la mini regla se use en la subida de nivel, si se ha ganado múltiples niveles se espera hasta que finalice el Combate actual para la reparación de puntos y las mini ruletas acumuladas por cada nivel.**

 **5 puntos por nivel, mini ruleta por nivel.**

* * *

 **Dinero**

 **Este cambio de valor depende del lugar donde te encuentres, muy importante para comprar.**

 **Inventario**

 **Tu dimensión de bolsillo no puede guardarse, desde elementos pequeños hasta grandes, excepto los vehículos que no se pueden medir directamente.**

 **Inventario (calidad):**

 **La "Calidad" de cada objeto en el inventario, entre el alcalde del mar, el alcalde seran los beneficios, clasificado desde F hasta la Z, entre el mayor rango, los mayores beneficios hasta la portada se volvió más complicado.**

 **Pobre - Rango F**

 **Siendo honesto, una verdadera condición de existencia, solo muy pocos se guardan a guardarlos, se encuentran con más frecuencia que los comunes, pero también se puede obtener si están disponibles más de lo que te imaginas.**

 **-25% al usarlo + todas las propiedades negativas que deben haber sido identificadas.**

 **Comun - Rango E**

 **Como dice su nombre los objetos que son comunes en todas las partes del mundo, y obviamente más utiles que los pobres**

 **Poco Comun - Rango D**

 **De uso frecuente pero son un poco mas dificiles de conseguir**

 **Raro - Rango C**

 **Los resultados de la búsqueda no son un experto.**

 **Epica - rango b**

 **Lo raro entre lo raro, con dificultad muy alta de encontrar y muy difícil de fabricar para un experto**

 **Ultra - Rango A**

 **Casi único, existe mas de uno pero es extremadamente dificil de encontrar o crear**

 **Legendaria - Rango S**

 **Se mencionan en las leyes y los mitos.**

 **Unicas - Rango SS, SSS y Z**

 **Solo hay uno de su tipo, no solo es casi imposible encontrarlos, sino que no pueden ser portados si no se cumples requisitos específicos**

* * *

 **Habilidad**

 **La lista de habilidades que posees con el cual eres capaz de lanzar, hechizos, metodos de pelea, acciones especiales y cotidianas que pueden ser mejores con el uso diario.**

 **Habilidades mentales**

 **Mente del jugador - Nivel máximo**

 **Te permite pensar en una forma lógica, tener un manejo absoluto con tus emociones, mantenerte en un estado de paz, volver a tener efectos mentales y resistencia contra la manipulación mental hasta cierto punto.**

 **Idioma**

 **La facilidad de comunicarse entre los individuos.**

 **Español - Nivel máximo (nativo)**

 **Inglés - Nivel 74 (74% al siguiente nivel)**

 **Italiano - Nivel 12 (5% al siguiente nivel)**

 **Japonés - nivel 25 (15% al siguiente nivel)**

 **Portugués - nivel 8 (90% al siguiente nivel)**

 **Habilidades del cuerpo**

 **Gamer Body - Level Max**

 **Te permite tener un cuerpo modelado para un personaje de videojuego, puedes tener tu condición física, incluso puedes tener hambre y hambre aunque sea el último obligatorio, evitas las heridas y las cicatrices, pero varias veces en el mismo lugar formarse algunas, lo que es poco posible**

 **Manipulación de maná - Nivel 1 (0,0)**

 **La capacidad de manipular el maná, el chakra, el chi, el ki o los demás, la energía del interior y el de todos los seres vivos, el alcalde el nivel, el control mayor del maná, también la ayuda para mejorar sus poderes. elementales.**

 **Control MN = .9% de reducción de costo de maná por nivel (Max 90%)**

 **Absorción de maná - Nivel 1 (0,0)**

 **La capacidad de absorción dentro de la energía que te rodea, esto te ayuda a quedarte sin energía durante la batalla o algún evento especial**

 **Mana absorbida = 4.5% de maná para obtener un segundo nivel, Al llegar al nivel 20 permite transferir el maná de tu cuerpo a otros seres**

 **Habilidades del alma**

 **Alma de juego: nivel máximo**

 **Tu alma está registrada en el sistema como un videojuego, esto brinda grandes beneficios, entre ellos evita que tu alma pueda ser organizada tu cuerpo, ayuda para minimizar los riesgos para usar las habilidades que puedes manejar para el completo tu alma, evitar que algún espíritu La entidad trata de manipular el medio de tu alma hasta cierto punto.**

* * *

 **Reputación**

 **En resumen, que tan bien o tan mal le caes a los que te encuentres, también influye en cómo reaccionar ante tus acciones, también influye en las ganancias perdidas a la REP.**

 **Nota: Si se llega a un sobrepasar el límite de reputación máximo en algún individuo.**

 **REP obtenido X 128 = EXP utilizar**

 **En Guerra**

 **En los términos simples no dudar en eliminar, atacar a la primera oportunidad que se presente, pondrán precio a tu cabeza.**

 **-80% en trabajo en equipo, -80% en ganancias monetarias, -80% en reputación.**

 **De –12,000 a -4,001**

 **Aborrecido**

 **Vista como una amenaza latente, altas probabilidades de ataquen, una probabilidad media de ponerte en recompensa por caza.**

 **-40% en trabajo en equipo, -40% en ganancias monetarias, -40% en reputación.**

 **De –4,000 a -2,001**

 **Hostil**

 **Vista como un posible peligro y se vuelven muy precavidos contigo, probabilidad de ser atacado en los medios.**

 **-20% en trabajo en equipo, -20% en ganancias monetarias, -20% en reputacion obtenida.**

 **De -2,000 a -1,001**

 **Desagradable**

 **Simplemente no le caes bien, las posibilidades de ser atacado son muy bajas pero pueden cambiar lo que hagas**

 **-10% en trabajo en equipo, -10% en ganancias monetarias, -10% en reputación.**

 **De -1,000 a -1**

 **Neutral**

 **No se conocen, no están al tanto de su existencia, no se atacan al menos que los ataques o que sus acciones afecten de forma negativa**

 **0 (¿Obvio no?)**

 **Precavido**

 **Saben sobre la existencia pero no son amistosos, la posibilidad de tratar con los buenos términos, las posibilidades de atacar los mismos que el neutral**

 **De 0 a 499**

 **Amigable**

 **Estas en buenos términos con ellos, las posibilidades de ser atacados son extremadamente bajas, tienen cierto aprecio hacia ti.**

 **20% en trabajo en equipo, 20% en ganancias monetarias, 20% en reputacion obtenida.**

 **De 500 a 1.999.**

 **Honrado**

 **Estas en muy buenos términos con ellos, es casi inexistente de los mares atacados, confían en ti.**

 **40% en trabajo en equipo, 40% en ganancias monetarias, 40% en reputación.**

 **De 2,000 a 3,999.**

 **Exaltado**

 **Visto como un modelo a seguir o un héroe para ellos, no te atacaran, les importas mucho y se puede preocupar bastante en ti**

 **80% en trabajo en equipo, 80% en ganancias monetarias, 80% en reputacion obtenida.**

 **De 4,000 a 11,999.**

 **Nota: tendras fanaticas a este punto, extrema precaución.**

 **(?)**

 **(?)**

 **(?)**

 **De 8000 a (?)**

* * *

 **BGM**

 **Cargando ..., Terminado, toda la música y las canciones que tienen un largo período de la vida han sido descargadas para el disfrute personal, o bien, para la batalla que está presente, también se puede guardar nuevo audio.**

 **[Bloqueado por el momento]**

 **[Bloqueado por el momento]**

 **(Informacion mas adelante en las dos opciones restantes)**

 **[Librería, Video y Audio]**

 **Libros de memoria**

 **Una biblioteca personal a tu disposición consulta de expertos tanto de temas de estudio como de habilidades**

 **Cargando ..., Terminado, todas tus memorias pueden ser transferidas en video y pueden ser vistas en cualquier momento, han sido divididas en tu edad, celebraciones, cumpleaños, etc., eventos).**

 **Video (activo)**

 **Otra biblioteca con la cual se puede reproducir eventos pasados o presentes, graba automaticamente.**

 **Cargando ..., Terminado, todos los conocimientos previos a su muerte han sido transferidos en forma de libros, de esta manera usted puede revisarlos en el caso de lo que es necesario también. represente el peligro a tu memoria, ya que haces una parte de tu mente. solo haces una copia del mismo en fisico, ademas, los resultados de la informacion nueva que se agregara automaticamente a los libros.**

 **Audio (activo)**

 **El archivo de audio se encuentra actualmente vacío, se puede usar para grabar audio independiente de la música de fondo, como conversaciones o grabaciones de otros dispositivos, graba automáticamente.**

 _* Fin OST_

* * *

* Chiflido

"Vaya, vaya", "no espere que fuera tanto, no es por ofender al sistema, pero gran parte de la información ya lo sabía".

Digo, lea tantos fanfics del Juego, junto con varios cruces, ya sea ten tengas una idea que venga, aún tengo curiosidad por las opciones marcadas en (?), Pero creo que eso es un descubrimiento sobre la marcha, aunque de Lo único que me sorprende es sobre el "Alma de juego", definitivamente puede ser de mucha ayuda.

 **Debido a la finalización del tutorial se obtendrán puntos de estadísticas que serán otorgados una vez que termine el proceso.**

* Inserte Voz del Stark "Que buena onda"

"Ok, entonces por donde empezamos IA-San **"**

 **De momento lleno este formulario.**

Acto seguido me aparece un consolador aparte en el cual es elegible mis datos personales.

* * *

 _*Insert OST Earthbound – Your Name Please._

 **Formulario**

 **Toque o relleno en las acciones correspondientes**

 **Nombre: Alexander Castro**

 **(¿Mantener su nombre actual?)**

 **(Si~no)**

Presione **Sí** , prefiero mantener mi nombre, además, que me llamen de otra manera 'al menos que sea un apodo' me sentiría muy extraño.

 **Escoge tu raza, el aleatorio significa que no sabras el tipo de historia que tendras, el sexo en el coloquen, o si eres un infante o hombre con cierta edad:**

 **Tipo Dios (Aleatorio) {Para aquellos que quieren vivir la vida loca}**

 **Semidios (Aleatorio)**

 **Demi-Humano (Aleatorio)**

 **Alienigena (Aleatorio) {Por si quieres apegarte ser de otro planeta}**

 **Ente no Humanoide (Aleatorio)**

 **Humano (Aleatorio) {Recomendado para principiantes} (X)**

Presione humano, a donde fuese a parar, no quiero ser un ser todopoderoso sin poder tener la capacidad de controlar mis poderes o de siquiera como usarlos desde un inicio, digo, le juego al vivo pero no soy tan suicida, creo, no tengo problema en la edad que me toque, lo unico a lo que si ando rezando es que al menos me toque ser hombre en el genero, lo ultimo que quiero es que me den a que yo sea el que de, mucho menos por partida doble, si sabe a lo que me refiero.

* * *

 **Skills de Apoyo (Una pequeña ayuda en tu odisea, Max 13)**

 **Habilidades de Apoyo (Una pequeña ayuda en tu odisea, Max 13)**

 **(X) Usuario psionico - El poder de la mente en todo su esplendor, gran beneficio en los poderes mentales, al igual que el poder de ataque y la reducción de maná requerida.**

 **90% reducción de costo de manejo de habilidad mental, 150% de poder en cada habilidad mental.**

 **() Animal Talker - La habilidad de entender con los animales, ayuda a una mejor relación con los individuos del tipo animal**

 **100% incremento de Rep por invocación - individuo animal, nivel máximo en lenguaje animal.**

 **(X) Lengua apostólica: O don de lenguas, una bendición del espíritu santo, la facilidad de hablar en cualquier idioma y no tan común.**

 **Habilidad aumentada al máximo del lenguaje.**

 **Se gana automáticamente Afinidad de luz debido a la bendición del espíritu santo, habilidad de Santa Bendición**

 **() Sacerdote profano - O el padre marciel, una bendición forzada por un humano engredo, lo que hace que tengas el favor de los demonios.**

 **Se gana automáticamente Afinidad oscura debido al contrato por un demonio, se obtiene el Contrato de esclavo**

 **(X) Prodigy Genius - Siendo sinceros, la escuela te la pela, y lo que sigues de ello, empleo, universidad, investigaciones, etc. Una diferencia de los demas, tienes la habilidad de mejorar las cosas y hacer las correcciones.**

 **% 200 bonus en INT, % 100 Bonus en WIS**

 **+2INT y +1WIS por nivel**

 **() Madness Strategist - Mientras otros te ven como alguien promedio, eres capaz de analizar cada situación y tienes la capacidad de planear estrategias para que otros sean imposibles, pero para ti nada es imposible.**

 **% 200 Bonus en WIS, % 100 Bonus en INT, -50% Bonus en STR**

 **+2WIS y +1 INT por nivel**

 **(X) Control Maximo - Muchos magos han utilizado una gran envidia para ti, esto también debe haber nacido con un control del mano tan perfecto que puede lanzar múltiples hechizos y movimientos y apenas estarías sudando.**

 **Control de maná Máx**

 **()Pervetness Tendence – Tu lema es el siguiente, si se mueve y articula, es follable, por mientras no tienes vergüenza alguna de demostrarlo delante de todo el mundo, puede que muchos te desprecien, pero si llegas a obtener el favor de alguna victima, digo, mujer que caiga en tus encantos, pues digamos que saldra muy beneficioso para ambos.**

 **(N/A: Terminara con resultados sexuales)**

 **-100% de REP ganada hacia mujeres, +100% de REP ganada en pervertidos y en mujeres con las cuales te hayas liado.**

 **EXP bonus 10% por cada mujer cautivada**

 **(X)MEDIC! - Tienes grandes dotes de la medicina, viniendo de una familia de doctores sabes como se llevan a cabo los procedimientos medicos desde que has nacido, ya que curan desde la manera tradicional hasta de unos procedimientos un poco..., ortodoxos.**

 **100% EXP bonus al estudiar y aprender habilidades relacionadas con la recuperación de la salud**

 **+50% de STR, +50% de VIT, +50% de INT por punto**

 **100% Bonus en recuperacion de HP, END y MN**

 **+1STR, +1VIT y +1INT por nivel**

 **()President Promises – Con una habilidad inata de que te crean en todo lo que tu menciones y prometas con gran facilidad, pero cuidado, un paso en falso y puede ser tu perdicion, como en la politica actual**

 **100% bonus que te crean una mentira, 100% ganancia en REP obtenida, -100% de REP por cada mentira detectada**

 **(X)Strong Imune System – Con un sistema imune muy avanzado tus anticuerpos eliminan toda amenaza de tu cuerpo, aumentando tus posibilidades de sobrevivir, además permite mayor adaptación y resistencia a las enermedades**

 **Evita las enfermedades, los efectos de estados menores y medio anulados, mayor reduccion de daño por enfermedades elevadas al 50%**

 **+100% de resistencia a organismos y sustancias que dañan el cuerpo**

 **+2STR, +2VIT Y +2DEF por nivel.**

 **()Eagle Vision – Con unos ojos muy desarrollados se puede obtener los detalles mas vinos que normalmente la vista no detecta, al igual que poder ver a distinta capacidad de ver con mucha o poca luz**

 **Reduccion del 50% de efectividad contra skills que eliminen la vision al igual de las ilusiones, se obtiene la skill AdaptView, 100% Bonus en EXP de la skill "All View".**

 **(X)Elephant Ear – No tendras las orejas mas grandes pero si escucharas hasta la conversación mas lejana, siempre y cuando este a tu alcance.**

 **Reduccion de ataques que dañen el audio al igual de una reduccion de ilusiones al 50%, 100% Bonus en EXP de la skill EavesDropping.**

 **(X)God´s Digestive System – Esto desarrolla tu sentido del gusto, lo cual te permite una mejor deteccion de elementos llevados a la boca, asi como un gran desarrollo de tus defensas en el sistema digestivo eliminando las amenazas ingeridas hasta cierto punto**

 **Reduccion de ataques que dañen el cuerpo como veneno, acido, u entre otros elementos al 50%, 100% Bonus en la skill EatSwallow**

 **\+ 2VIT, +2DEF y +2AGI por nivel.**

 **()Air Mouthful – Un gran desarrollo en el sistema respiratorio, el cual te permite tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, mayor aguante de respiracion y resistencia a agentes dañinos al cuerpo por medio del aire.**

 **Reduccion de ataques que dañen la respiracion, asi como otros elementos al 50%, 100% Bonus en la Skill Air Commander.**

 **+2DEX y +2AGI por nivel**

 **(X)Punch Man – Tienes un cuerpo fisico todopoderoso que cualquiera envidiaria, y gran parte debido a que no puede ser dañado facilmente e incluso puede ayudar a tener mayor fuerza a los musculos del cuerpo.**

 **Reduccion de ataques fisicos al 50%, 100% Bonus en la Skill Saitama, AtlasBody**

 **50% Bonus en STR, DEF Y AGI**

 **+2STR, +2DEF y +2AGI por nivel**

 **() The Pyro - Controlas el fuego, quemas a tus enemigos a diestra y siniestra, and can to have a cur burners**

 **Afinidad al fuego: 2% de reducción de costo de maná por nivel, 5% de aumento de ataque por nivel**

 **(X) Splash Maker - Usuario del agua, con la capacidad de controlar el líquido a tu voluntad y darle múltiples usos, desde curar, atacar, limpiar, etc.**

 **Afinidad del agua: 2% de reducción de costo de maná por nivel, 5% de aumento de ataque por nivel**

 **() The Next Cole - Obteniendo el poder de la electricidad te da una batería y Frentes de tus enemigos, con una posibilidad de paralizar**

 **Afinidad de rayos - 2% de reducción de costo de maná por nivel, 5% de aumento de ataque por nivel**

 **(X) Jefe subterráneo - Fanático de la tierra, manipulandola a tu voluntad, adoptando formas distantes, al igual que puedes ofrecer una defensa ferial**

 **Afinidad por la Tierra - 2% reducción de costo de maná por nivel, 5% aumento de ataque por nivel**

 **(X)Volador de Papantla - Manipulas el aire, dando desde frescas brisas hasta grandes vientos que pueden cortar facilmente como un cuchillo a la mantequilla**

 **Afinidad por el viento: 2% de reducción de costo de maná por nivel, 5% de aumento de ataque por nivel**

 **(X) Recolección de la naturaleza - Se obtiene la habilidad de poder obtener energía de la naturaleza, se encuentra en todos los lados y la forma más facil de recuperar energías, eso sí, hay que tener mucho cuidado a la hora de reunirla que puedes obtener tumbas consecuencias.**

 **100% Bonus en la skill Senjutsu, -150% de costo al reunir energía natural.** **Se habilita el estado, NE.**

 **Escogi Psyonic User, Prodigy Genius, Power Control Maximus, MEDIC!, Apostolic Tongue,** **Strong Imune System, Elephant Ear, God´s Digestive System, Punch Man, Splash Maker, Underground Boss, Papantla Flyer** **y Nature Gathering.**

Estuve muy cerca de considerar el del pervertido, pero no va con mi naturaleza, digo lo soy hasta cierto punto, pero no me paso de la raya como ciertos maestros y personajes de anime que si lo son.

(N/A: Eso lo veremos, acepto el reto)

Por alguna razón senti un escalofrió en mi espalda, eso no es una buena señal

* * *

 _*Insert OST Personality Test - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon_

 **Escoja una de las siguientes opciones de mundos que tenemos para usted**

 **Highschool DXD**

 **Naruto, Shippuden, Boruto**

 **Dragon Ball Z, GT, Super, Xeno**

 **Kill la Kill**

 **To Love Ru**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **…**

Y así iba la numerosa lista enfrente de mis ojos, ninguno de esos títulos he reconocido y eso que me he leído varios animes y mangas, estuve deslizando hasta abajo para ver el alcance de la lista hasta que llegue a lo siguiente

 **Akame ga Kill**

 **Attack on Titan**

 **Jojo Bizarre Adventure**

 **Lo que Dios Quiera**

…., "¿Eh?, ¿Lo que Dios Quiera?", le presione y salio el siguiente mensaje.

 **Lo que Dios Quiera – Este mundo esta diseñado específicamente para ti, solo sabras lo que se encuentre en ella por ti mismo, asi que, ¿te atreves a averiguarlo?.**

 **(Si~No)**

* * *

"¿Mi propio mundo?, ¿algo asi como mi propia linea temporal en combinación de otros animes?", pregunte, por que me leído realmente bastantes en mi vida pasada pero nunca he escuchado de ellos, si tienen titulo de anime/manga pero definitivamente no reconozco ninguno, ¿talvez es para no ponérmela fácil?

 **En efecto,** respondio Cortana, sip ese es el nuevo apodo que le di a la I.A., digo, tiene que tener un nombre ¿no?

'hum, esto podria ser interesante'

Sin mas demora le presione la opción para confirmar

 **Opciones confirmadas, Empezando con el proceso de Selección Aleatoria...**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Selección terminada**

 **Elija un modo de Dificultad**

 **Muy Facil (Cabron cobarde, con poco esfuerzo eres la fuerza dominante de la existencia)**

 **Facil (Para que dificultarme la vida, me la llevo tranquila)**

 **Media (Ni mucho ni poco, una opcion para los que empiezan por 1ra vez)**

 **Dificil(Que es la vida sin vivir un poco)**

 **Imposible (Oye Tranquilo Viejo, bueno, es tu funeral)**

 **Chuck Norris Vs Segata Sanchiro (¿Esponja Enloqueciste?)**

"….., mejor me voy a media", Inserte cara Yaoming

 **Una vez selecionada la opcion Cortana mostro lo siguiente**

 **Dificultad Aceptada**

 **Iniciando Proceso de reencarnación**

 **Definiendo ADN**

 **Descargando Complementos Adiccionales**

 **Proceso Terminado**

 **Debido a las opciones escogidas el proceso de reencarnación dada es la adolescencia, por lo que no tendras memoria alguna de tu vida pasada ni tus poderes del The Gamer hasta ya cumplido los 17 años ya que serán selladas hasta que los cumplas, mientras, reza que no te toque una vida dura antes de cumplir los 17, hasta entonces…**

 **Que tengas dulces sueños ;3**

"Un momento, a que te refieres con…"

Y en ese momento todo se volvio negro.

 _*Fin OST_

* * *

 **[Viernes 16 de febrero del 2018, Ciudad de Saint Kuoh, Hogar de los Castro 5:30 AM]**

 **HP, END Y MN recuperados al 100%.**

'Si, yo tambien te extrañe cortana' dije con sarcasmo

Para la próxima vez que me informe que el proceso de reencarnación es doloroso, dijo, por poco pierdo la maldita cabeza, bueno en cuanto lo que me toco pues no me fue mal, aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué mi familia que tengo en mi vida ¿Es la misma que tengo ahora ?, supongo que milagros del sistema

~ Ping

Tarea Completada

 **Tutorial (Dificultad: F {Ninguno, 'supuestamente'})**

 **Básicamente empezar a acostumbrarse a tu nueva vida, pero antes un breve repaso a todo lo que tienes a tu disposición.**

Leer toda la explicación acerca de la mayoría de tus poderes, habilidades, defectos, etc.

Obtenido - 20 puntos de estadísticas

Establece tus nuevas habilidades y más defectos a la lista

Obtenido - 20,000 Yenes

Se han obtenido +10 en todos los estados por haber completado el tutorial

~ Ping

 **Hora de ponerse a trabajar (Dificultad: F {Ninguno, 'supuestamente'})**

 **Ha llegado la hora de por fin dejar la 'teoría' que tanto te aburre y pasar a lo práctico.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Pon tu información principal**

 **Vence a tus enemigos (0/10)**

 **?**

 **Fallido**

 **Solo se repetira el desafio.**

 **No obstante, se recomienda no fallar ya que se perdera una sorpresa especial que se obtiene al primer encuentro.**

 **(Si no)**

~ Ping

~ Ping

~ Ping

La ventana de la tarea actual y los otros emergentes, por ahora, quiero ver mis stats.

"Stats"

* * *

 **Nombre: Alexander Castro**

 **Edad: (17) Edad mental: 74 + 17 = 91**

 **Género: (Masculino)** "A huevo"

 **País: (México)** "México lindo y querido ~~~"

 **Título: (The Gamer, El DonJuan)** "¿Espera que?"

 **Estado actual: (Estudiante de preparatoria)**

 **Raza: Humano**

 **Sacred Gear: Uranium Core** "Sacred que, pero ¿qué es?"

(N / A: Perate al rato para que veas tu suerte Kehehe)

 **Nivel: 15 Siguiente nivel (98%)**

 **HP: (13900)**

 **END: (3710)**

 **MN: (13500)**

"¿Okey estan algo elevado para mi nivel no?"

 **[Puntos de Estadísticas + Puntos de Nivel + Bonus = Puntos Reales]**

 **VIT: (36 + 75 + 150%) = 278**

 **STR: (28 + 75 + 100%) = 206**

 **DEF: (20 + 90 + 300%) = 330**

 **DEX: (35 + 0 + 200%) = 105**

 **AGI: (25 + 60 + 150%) = 213**

 **INT: (45 + 45 + 300%) = 270**

 **WIS: (25 + 15 + 200%) = 120**

 **SUERTE: 10**

 **Stat Points: (75)**

 **MR: 15 intentos**

 **Dinero: 220000 $**

 **Estado: (Normal)**

 **Descripción:**

 **Un estudiante poco arriba de los medios de comunicación de la Academia de San Kuoh, Estado de México, con un poder oculto, más de su comprensión, y un libro de Donjuan Natural (N / A: Orsbon que galan), con un pasado sombrio derivado de su vida pasada**

 **('Pero que chingados / Y ESO** / Pero que chingados')

(N / A: al hacer las cuentas no me esperaba ese resultado)

Mencionamos mentalmente tanto Cortana como yo al ver el int tan elevado, tanto asi daba el bonus de Genio prodigio, menudo sistema roto

¿acaso hubo una 3era voz que se ha escuchado?, digo, aparte de cortana, nah fue mi imaginacion.

Yo pensando que todo era una alucinación y realmente no creía que todo los bonus que he escogido me volvería tan fuerte

Pero tambien hubo una en la que igualmente me saqué de onda 'En serio, ¿Donjuán Natural?', me dije incrédulo, 'a ver las Habilidades'

* * *

 _* Inserte OST Mii Channel_

" **Habilidades"**

 **Mente del jugador - Nivel máximo**

 **Te permite pensar de forma lógica, tener un manejo absoluto con tus emociones, mantenerte en un estado de paz, en calma, volver a tener efectos mentales y resistencia contra la manipulación mental hasta cierto punto.**

 **Idioma**

 **La forma de comunicarse entre individuos.**

 **Español - Nivel máximo (nativo)**

 **Inglés - nivel máximo**

 **Italiano - Nivel Máximo**

 **Japonés - Nivel Max**

 **Portugués - Nivel máximo**

 **Chino - Nivel máximo**

 **Francés - Nivel máximo**

 **Alemania - Nivel máximo**

 **Griego - Nivel Máx.**

 **Gamer Body - Nivel Max**

 **Te permite tener un cuerpo modelado para un personaje de videojuego, puede tener tu condición física, incluso puedes tener hambre y hambre aunque sea último obligatorio, evitas las heridas y cicatrices, excepto si dañado varias veces en el mismo lugar formarse algunas, lo cual es poco posible.**

 **Gamer Soul: Nivel máximo**

 **Tu alma está registrada en el sistema como el de un videojuego, esto brinda grandes beneficios, entre ellos evita que tu alma pueda ser organizada tu cuerpo, ayuda para minimizar los riesgos para usar las habilidades que puedas manejar para el completo tu alma, evitar que algún espíritu. La entidad trata de manipular el medio de tu alma hasta cierto punto.**

 **Manipulación de maná - Nivel Max**

 **La capacidad de manipulación del Maná, (Chakra, Chi, Ki, viene siendo lo mismo), la energía del interior y el de todos los seres vivos, el alcance del nivel, el control mayor del maná, también la ayuda para un mejor control. poderes elementales.**

 **Control MN = .9% de reducción de costo de maná por nivel (Max 90%)**

 **Absorción de maná - Nivel Max**

 **La capacidad de absorción dentro de la energía que te rodea, esto te ayuda a quedarte sin energía durante la batalla o algún evento especial**

 **Mana absorbida = 4.5% de maná**

 **Transferencia de maná = 50% del mana total que puede ser transferida a otro ser**

 **Usuario psionico - El poder de la mente en todo su esplendor,**

 **gran beneficio en los poderes mentales,**

 **al igual que con las habilidades con aumento de poder de ataque y**

 **reduccion de mana requerido.**

 **Manipulación mental - 90% de reducción de costo de manejo de habilidad mental,**

 **150% de potencia aumentado en cada habilidad mental.**

 **Lengua Apostólica - O don de lenguas, una bendición del espíritu santo,**

 **Facilidad de hablar en cualquier idioma.**

 **Habilidad aumentada al maximo del lenguaje.**

 **(Siempre y cuando no sea un lenguaje muerto)**

 **Se gana automaticamente Light Affinity debido a la bendicion del espiritu santo,**

 **de obtener la Skill Saint Bless**

 **Prodigy Genius - Siendo sinceros, la escuela te la pela, y lo que sigues de ello, empleo, universidad, investigaciones, etc. Una diferencia de los demas, tienes la habilidad de mejorar las cosas y hacer las correcciones.**

 **% 200 bonus en INT, % 100 Bonus en WIS**

 **+2INT y +1WIS por nivel**

 **Control Maximo - Muchos magos han utilizado una gran envidia para ti, esto también debe haber nacido con un control del mano tan perfecto que puede lanzar múltiples hechizos y movimientos y apenas estarías sudando.**

 **Control de maná Máx**

 **90% de costo de MN reducido**

 **MEDIC! - Tienes grandes dotes de la medicina, viniendo de una familia de doctores sabes como se llevan a cabo los procedimientos medicos desde que has nacido, ya que curan desde la manera tradicional hasta de unos procedimientos un poco..., ortodoxos.**

 **100% EXP bonus al estudiar y aprender habilidades relacionadas con la recuperación de la salud**

 **+50% de STR, +50% de VIT, +50% de INT por punto**

 **100% Bonus en recuperacion de HP, END y MN**

 **+1STR, +1VIT y +1INT por nivel**

 **Strong Imune System – Con un sistema imune muy avanzado tus anticuerpos eliminan toda amenaza de tu cuerpo, aumentando tus posibilidades de sobrevivir, además permite mayor adaptación y resistencia a las enermedades**

 **Evita las enfermedades, los efectos de estados menores y medio anulados, mayor reduccion de daño por enfermedades elevadas al 50%**

 **+100% de resistencia a organismos y sustancias que dañan el cuerpo**

 **+2STR, +2VIT Y +2DEF por nivel.**

 **Elephant Ear - No tendras las orejas mas grandes pero si escuchas hasta la conversacion mas lejana, siempre y cuando este a tu alcance.**

 **Reducción de los ataques que dañan la visión al igual que una reducción de las ilusiones al 50%**

 **100% Bonus en EXP de la skill EavesDropping.**

 **EavesDropping - La habilidad de escuchar mas haya de donde estes**

 **Limite real 10 pies, +1 pie por nivel**

 **God´s Digestive System – Esto desarrolla tu sentido del gusto, lo cual te permite una mejor deteccion de elementos llevados a la boca, asi como un gran desarrollo de tus defensas en el sistema digestivo eliminando las amenazas ingeridas hasta cierto punto**

 **Reduccion de ataques que dañen el cuerpo como veneno, acido, u entre otros elementos al 50%, 100% Bonus en la skill EatSwallow**

 **\+ 2VIT, +2DEF y +2AGI por nivel.**

 **EatSwallow - Cometodo, absorbiendo los nutrientes al máximo elimina la necesidad de desperdicios, por lo que ya no hay necesidad de ir al baño, excepto para bañar, el 100% en objetos relacionados con la recuperación de HP ingerido**

 **Punch Man – Tienes un cuerpo fisico todopoderoso que cualquiera envidiaria, y gran parte debido a que no puede ser dañado facilmente e incluso puede ayudar a tener mayor fuerza a los musculos del cuerpo.**

 **Reduccion de ataques fisicos al 50%, 100% Bonus en la Skill Saitama, AtlasBody**

 **50% Bonus en STR, DEF Y AGI**

 **+2STR, +2DEF y +2AGI por nivel**

 **AtlasBody -Habilidad otorgada por el joven titanide griego, 100% Bonus EXP en Movimientos fisicos**

 **Splash Maker - Usuario del agua, con la capacidad de controlar el líquido a tu voluntad**

 **y darle múltiples usos, desde curar, atacar, limpiar, etc.**

 **Nivel de afinidad del agua 50 - 2% de reducción de costo de maná por nivel (90%)**

 **5% de aumento de ataque de dicho elemento por nivel (250%)**

 **Jefe subterráneo - Fanático de la tierra, manipulandola a tu voluntad,**

 **adoptando formas distintivas, al igual que puede ofrecer una defensa ferrea**

 **Nivel de Afinidad con la Tierra 50 - 2% de reducción de costo de mana por nivel (90%)**

 **5% de aumento de ataque de dicho elemento por nivel (250%)**

 **Papantla Flyer - Manipulas el aire, dando desde frescas brisas**

 **hasta grandes vientos que pueden cortar como un cuchillo a la mantequilla**

 **Nivel de Afinidad de viento 50 - 2% de reducción de costo de maná por nivel (90%)**

 **5% de aumento de ataque de dicho elemento por nivel (250%)**

 **Saint Bless - Haz sido bendecido por el espíritu santo, dandote un bonus en ataques sagrados**

 **150% en Movimientos Sagrados, 100% daño por ataques sagrados / de luz**

 **Light Afinitty Level 50 - 2% de reducción de costo de maná por nivel (90%)**

 **5% de aumento de ataque de dicho elemento por nivel (250%)**

 **Nature Gathering - Se obtiene la habilidad de poder obtener energía de la naturaleza,**

 **ya que esta se encuentra en todos los lados y es la forma más fácil de recuperar energías, eso sí,**

 **hay que tener mucho cuidado a la hora de reunirla**

 **100% Bonus en la skill Senjutsu, -150% de la energía natural. Se habilita el estado, NE.**

 **Senjutsu nivel 1**

 **El arte de atacar poniendo en tus movimientos la energía natural**

 **Te vuelves uno con la naturaleza**

 **10% de bonificación ataque por nivel agregado al movimiento utilizado**

 **50% de bonificación al purificar zonas contaminadas**

 **100% bonus en la EXP Sensor y Mana Sensor**

 **Purificacion natural**

 **El estado de conservación de las áreas contaminadas por el otro que entraba en contacto con otros seres humanos**

 **Sensor de nivel 1**

 **La capacidad de detectar seres y a que distancia**

 **asi como el nivel de energia de cada ser**

 **alcance 10 pies, +1 pie por cada nivel**

 **Natural LadyKiller**

 **Debido a tu naturaleza respetuosa con las mujeres, muchas de ellas te admiran con gran respeto**

 **Mientras tanto, en la medida en que te gusta.**

 **200% de aumento de Rep con Mujeres**

 **25% incremento de Rep en Hombres**

 _* Fin OST_

* * *

... ..., Estoy roto como no tengo idea, y por mucho, además de que debo de ordenar mis ideas, ¿realmente estoy en otro mundo y no es una ilusión todo?

 **Estoy de acuerdo con eso, se ha visto antes varios Gamers que han tenido muchos bonus y poderes muy avanzados pero estas por la mayoría del promedio y eso que no has comenzado tus misiones**

 **ALGUIEN QUE ME PUEDA EXPLICAR QUE ES TODA ESTA INFORMACION**

…

 **…**

 **…**

Cortana

 **Si**

 **...**

Acaso lo que viene siendo mi Sacred Gear acaba de hacer contacto conmigo

 **Sip**

 **EN EFECTO SOY URAYNE, UN POKEMON ARTIFICIAL QUE FUE SELLADO POR EL DIOS DE LA BIBLIA EN LA SACRED GEAR EL CUAL NOMBRO 'Uranium Core', AHORA QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ Y QUE SON ESOS CUADROS AZULES.**

"¿Poke-Que?, un momento, ¡¿DIJISTE URANIO?!", ahora si que no tengo la menor idea de lo que me he metido

En la parte de mi Stats apreté el nombre Uranium Core

* * *

 **Sacred Gear: Uranium Core**

 **Esta longinus es considerada por muchos seres como la longinus del apocalipsis, debido a la manipulación de los poderes radiactivos.**

 **Lleva consigo a Urayne, un pokemon legendario que es una maquina biológica capaz de obtener energia a través de material radiocativo que se ofrecio por el bien de la humanidad a ser sellado por el mismo dios biblico y 4 arcangeles antes de que estos traicionasen a dios.**

 **Es considerada una leyenda ya que no ha habido nadie que pueda ser capaz de portarla debido a que solo lo puede portar los puros de corazón.**

 **A su portador se le otorga permanentemente**

 **200% Bonus en DEF y DEX**

 **100% Bonus en AGI, VIT, WIS y INT**

 **Se ha obtenido varias habilidades**

 **Absorber Radiación Nivel Max**

 **Te permite convertir la radiación cercana a ti como fuente de energía, puede ser tanto los rayos del sol como desechos nucleares**

 **Habitante de la Radiación Nivel Max**

 **Eres una persona que esta completamente adaptado a la energía y efectos radiactivos asi que el uso y absorción de elementos radioactivos no harán ningún efecto dañino de corto o a largo plazo**

 **Ningun tipo de efecto dañino al cuerpo por medio de estar en lugares irradiados, asi como el uso de los poderes nucleares**

 **200% Bonus tanto obteniendo energía nuclear asi como usando habilidades relacionados con lo nuclear**

 **Afinidad Nuclear Nivel 1**

 **2% de reducción de costo de maná por nivel (2%)**

 **5% de aumento de ataque de dicho elemento por nivel (5%)**

 **Se ha obtenido el título "Kaku Mokushiroku(Apocalipsis Nuclear)"**

* * *

'Ah', eso explica el bonus extra y otras habilidades que no he escogido, 'Cortana, acaso esta 'Sacred Gear' viene con el paquete de vida aleatoria, por que no recuerdo haberlo escogido en el formulario'

 **Si**

…

…

…

* * *

 ** _[Viernes 16 de febrero del 2018, Saint Kuoh City, Hogar de los Castro 6:00 A.M]_**

En esos momentos me abstuve en gritar como si fuese a dar la alarma sísmica, pero la versión tribal, mientras Urayne solo se me quedaba viendo mentalmente con cara de 'Y a este que mosco le pico'

Gamer Mind que me calmo de inmediato con un aura verdosa (N/A: Imagínense el aura de Ainz de Overlord que se usa cuando el se sobre Exalta).

Demonios, habían pasado por lo menos una media hora y ya estaba agotado a mas no poder

;_;

* * *

 ** _[Fin de la Transmisión]_**

Uff, no pense en escribir tanto, mas de 8,500 palabras, tengo sueño ;_;

Bueno, que les parecio, espero que al menos les haya disfrutado y ya vere cada cuanto saco de aquí un nuevo cap, por que como ando en universidad podre escribir cada que pueda.

Ver. 1.1 = Arreglos de los valores que calculan muy mal, con esas cantidades deberías estar bien todo.

Ver. 1.2 = A ver si se dieron cuenta que cambio, a los que no supongo que será hasta el sig. Cap donde será mas evidente.

Ver. 1.3 = Ya esta un poco mas organizado, para que se pueda leer mejor


	2. Bio Y Reglas

Antes que nada.

A partir de aquí en adelante quiero dejar claro en esto.

The Gamer, Highschool DXD, Pokemon, y todo anime/manga/novela y Videojuegos que se presenten no me pertenecen, ya que tienen a sus respectivos dueños, estos solo son utilizados con el fin de entretener al lector en curso.

Esto va tambien para los OST de Videojuegos/Artistas/compositores/etc. No me pertenecen, solo es para el ambiente o eventos de la historia y eso si los lectores quieren reproducirla, ya que son libres de poner esos o no.

Ahora para que quede mas claro:

* * *

1\. Este es un fic en el que el protagonista no tiene ni la mas minima idea de la historia de todos los personajes de anime/manga/novelas que se presenten aquí, ahora si que es un terreno desconocido para el, ya que NO TIENE NI EL MAS MINIMO CONOCIMIENTO DE DONDE SE HA METIDO Y DE QUIENES INTERACTUA.

2\. Aunque esta bien establecido la regla 1, no obstante la excepción a la regla es solamente un cierto conocimiento de las habilidades de The Gamer y Pokemon Uranium, solo que a este ultimo fue como un juego fan que creo un grupo de jugadores pero para el es como si fuera la pokemon yellow, se tiene completo desconocimiento de los demas pokemon que no esten presentes en el juego(esto incluye a los fake).

3\. Respectando la regla 2, existira el poder Nuclear como afinidad de elementos, aunque muy pocos seran capaces de utilizarlo.

4\. El creara habilidades sobre la marcha, aparte de los libros de habilidad que aparezcan, eso si no podra aprender habilidades complicadas que para un gamer seria pan comido, por ejemplo el Kage bushin, la teletransportación instantanea, etc, debido a que desconoce de los metodos de los mismos, sino al menos para el le seria mas facil, por lo que no los obtendrá, al menos hasta un tiempo, no tan largo pero no los obtendra de golpe.

5\. El si tiene conocimiento de anime/manga/novelas, pero en la tierra en donde el vivia NO EXISTEN, en otras palabras, NO TIENE CONOCIMIENTO DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES CON LOS QUE INTERACTUE(proviene de un universo paralelo donde ninguno de los animes que se presenten nunca existieron).

6\. Por si no entienden la diferencia en la regla 5, digamos que es como comparar el pokemon esmeralda, con el episodio delta de pokemon alphazafiro u omegaruby, que si bien ahí si se da la mega evolucion en ese universo paralelo a donde quieren enviar el meteorito en la dimension de esmeralda este mismo nunca existio o se tiene desconocimiento del mismo, asi paso con el manga del mundo donde proviene, apenas este estaba en sus inicios.

7\. Los Ost de anime/manga/novelas asi como de videojuegos si existieron en su mundo pero en esa dimension solo era puras canciones comunes y corrientes, por lo que cuando suenen para el solo sera eso, musica que suene en el momento.

8\. Digamos que este protagonista tendra un pasado muy... duro, lo unico que si les puedo decir sin dar mucho Spoiler es que tiene que ver con el ejercito y con el poder nuclear, por lo que aunque apenas recibio sus poderes el sabe defenderse por si mismo, al menos contra otros humanos, asi como manejo de armas, conocimiento de hacker blanco, defensa cuerpo a cuerpo y conocimiento militar extenso.

9\. En su mundo los anime/manga/novelas eran muy "primitivos", digamos que viene de una epoca un poco mas avanzada que el siglo 21 pero en terminos de la cultura japonesa no era muy avanzada, se podria decir que si bien sus antecesores de ellos se dieron actualmente hace casi unos 170 años, el de él no lleva mas de 30 años cuando nacio, asi que eran mas del tipo historietas de aficionados y no habia series que fuesen denotables, The gamer cuando salio en su mundo fue el unico que si se denoto, por que cuando salio todos lo querian comprar ya que absolutamente a nadie se le habia ocurrido esa forma de dibujar y de hacer una historia que basicamente el personaje se convertia en un jugador de tipo rpg.

10\. Tambien existieron los videojuegos pero eran mas de los años 80-90, asi que cuando salio The gamer aunque fue por muy pocos años inspiro a muchos programadores de videojuegos, asi como a dibujantes "Ahi no existia el termino de mangakas" a innovar enormemente, fue una lastima que eso no progreso mucho...

11\. El protagonista proviene de mexico, en este y el anterior mundo, eso no cambiara, lo unico que si les puedo decir es que ambos provienen de familias pobres.

12\. En cuanto a la trama digamos que se va a alterar un poco, algunos del canon de los animes que aparescan pero no creo que vaya todo tan cronologicamente, eso queda claro ya que por ejemplo, el canon original de DXD, se da en el 3er año y apenas va en dar los examenes finales del 3er semestre del 2do año, asi que los que quieran ver cosas como la partida de maizen del KFC pues tendran que esperar un poco para el bulling, digo, para las peleas del canon.

13\. Por el momento no se si pondre un antagonista tipo OC, ya vere en el camino pero si lo llego a poner sera despues de un largo tiempo

14\. Es lo que no estoy seguro, tendra un harem pero no se que tan grande, tampoco es como se fuese a garchar con todo el mundo, asi como no robara esposa, creo...

15\. Me gusta la carlota, La BBQ y la carne asada ;3

16\. A él le gusta la regla 15

* * *

Dejando esto claro

* * *

Nombre: Alexander Castro

Edad: 17

Edad Real:91

Alto: 2.20 Mtrs (de momento, digo, con el paso del tiempo va a seguir creciendo)

Peso: 90 KG

Cabello: Negro Opaco

Ojos: Cafes, en Balance Breaker uno Azul Cielo (Derecha) y el otro Rojo Sangre (Izquierdo), ?(Ambos verde Esmeralda)

Piel: Moreno Claro

Apariencia: Una persona muy alta con músculos marcados, no tan sobresalientes pero muy bien definidos mucho más delgada de lo que aparenta

Raza: Humano/?

Personalidad: Generosa, protectora, medio suicida, amable y un poco gandaya si se lo propone, un poco pervertido tambien pero sin pasarse, creo..., un poco malicioso en ciertas ocasiones, se puede espantar fácilmente en ciertos momentos, muy serio y con disciplina cuando el momento lo requiere, tambien siempre y cuando no sea algo serio es un poco mandilon

Estado laboral actual: Estudiante

Habilidades Innatas: programador, hacker blanco, Gamer Veterano (Este lo obtiene en el nuevo mundo), cocinero, instructor miltar, Ingenio arriba de la media, conocimiento avanzado en varias ramas de la ciencia e informatica, especialista en primeros auxilios y operaciones quirúrgicas militares, expecialista en efectos radiactivos.

Gustos: Cocina, Musica, Videojuegos, leer(tanto en conocimientos utiles asi como de puro entretenimiento), familia y amigos, gente que le importa, gente amable y generosa, dormir, Manga, Anime, Novelas Ligeras, Animales domésticos, que le acaricien detrás de la nuca, tratar de ser pacifista lo mas que se pueda, memes, sangria, limones y mazapanes ;3

Disgustos

Gente que:

Es cruel, con pensamiento de suelo no me mereces, orgullosa tipo soy superior a ti, aquellos que se atrevan a dañar lo mas preciado para el, a los que lastimen niños, locos y enfermos mentales, etc.

Desperdicio de la comida, esperar muchisimo tiempo en algo importante, Reaggeton(muy pocos son siquiera dignos de llamarse musica), peleas y muertes completamente innecesarias, ver gente sufriendo, el uso de conocimiento como armas para dañar gente civil inocente

* * *

BIO:

No se puede decir mucho debido a que seria spoiler, proviene de México, de madre de Tlaxcala y padre de Michoacán, nacido el y sus hermanos en la Ciudad de México se tiene ciertos conocimientos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo debido a las calles de la capital cerca del centro en la colonia san Cosme, esto cambia un poco despues de su mudanza a la picacho Ajusco, en el sur de la capital, en la colonia Pedregal, donde las peleas callejeras fueron casi nulas en comparación de las del centro, pudiéndose enfocar en estudios y en sus hobbies.

En algun momento de su primera vida tuvo que ingresar a la fuerza al ejército, donde recibio instrucción y conocimiento militar, asi como ha ido avanzando de grados.

Hubo una gran tragedia que obligo a retirarse del ejército en cierto punto.

El junto a ?, ?, ?, y ?, hicieron lo posible para salvar a tantas personas pudieron del ?.

Tuvo una muerte lenta y Horrible a la edad de 74 años.

Al inicio de la historia en su reencarnación piensa que todavia sigue en una ilusion, aunque no durara por mucho...

Y tambien no es el unico reencarnado...


	3. Capitulo 1: No es una Ilusión

Segundo Capitulo de la Serie, sin mas decir comencemos.

Segunda Nota: se me olvido poner 20 stat points mas debido a la recompensa, aquí seran añadidos automáticamente.

Estare mas que agradecido si pudiesen compartir esta historia a otros, para que haya mas que lo lean.

* * *

 _ **[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo desde su guarida Un Gamer Mexicano]**_

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 1: Periodo de Aprendizaje]**

 **[Arco 1: Periodo de Aprendizaje: Capitulo 1 – No es una ilusion]**

 _ **[Derechos de Autor, No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los sueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y sin propina ;_;]**_

* * *

 _ *****_ _Inserte OST Age, Regret, Reward – Ace Attorney PW_

Tuve grandes preocupaciones que estuvieron aumentando a cada minuto

La primera fue la que me impacto un poco, resulta que mi yo antes de la reencarnación era igual al (actual) durante la preparatoria, alguien que, aunque es un pan de dios también sabe provocar a los demas, claro sin meterse en problemas, un poco reservado y poco platicador.

El primero de mis cambios fueron mis lentes, sip, uso lentes aunque no se si fue por la activacion de mis habilidades o algo pero ya puedo ver bien sin tenerlos puestos.

Los puse en mi bolsillo, talvez es que todavia estaban opacos y que seguia alucinando por lo que no le di mucha importancia en ese momento, agarre ropa comoda y me fui al baño para bañarme un rato, si talvez un baño lo arregle todo.

Aunque cuando me estaba desvistiendo empece ya a notar algo raro, mi cuerpo se veia mas flaco y fuerte?, me vi al espejo y entonces lo vi.

En esta epoca el estado fisico era la misma, hasta ahora...

Les recuerdo que The Gamer, al menos mi versión, tengo una opción que dice video y audio, asi que, aunque no tenía los poderes del Gamer sellados hasta ayer, algunas opciones estan activas pasivamente.

Por lo que se podria decir que se sobrescribió la informacion, mi memoria sigue siendo la misma excepto que fue ahora añadida toda esta niñez y adolescencia de esta nueva vida.

En ellas en la preparatoria media alrededor de 1.80m y pesaba como 130 kilos, por lo que soy un poco mas alto que la mayoria de los personajes de anime que rondan entre los 1.65-1.70m y obviamente mucho mas pesados que ellos.

Ahí entra en vigor la primera preocupación, es debido a que, como The Gamer modifico mis habilidades a partir de lo que he seleccionado, y pues... modifico mi cuerpo.

Asi es, ese joven pachoncito y alto se habia vuelto mas alto y mas flaco, al igual que musculoso, no a nivel de musculatura tipo artista marcial veterano, pero si tenía los contornos remarcados, tanto de torso, muslo, pierna, buche, nana, cuerito, piel, todo.

Y sin mencionar que baje de peso en chinga, si no me creen con suerte tenia una báscula en el baño cuando me fui a prepararme, en ella ya pesaba alrededor de 89.5 Kilos.

Realmente me contuve como no tienen una idea de gritar al mirarme en el espejo, ya que no solo habia bajado de peso y tener un cuerpo que desearía un atleta aficionado, sino que era mas alto, yo calculaba que media al menos 2 metros y pico, ya que si obtuve esa altura pero hasta que termine la universidad y haciendo mis prácticas, ósea hasta los 22.

 **Gamer Mind Activado**

~5 min después

Realmente funciona bien este gamer mind ya que me quito la preocupacion al menos la sensacion, yo todavia sigo pensando que esto es una locura, porahora solo le segui la corriente y me meti a la regadera

Durante el baño hice 2 cosas, la primera fue que Cortana le diese una explicación de la situacion a Urayne, por lo que escuchaban todo lo que hago, pero estaban mas enfocados en hacerle entender uno a otro de los acontecimientos de mi vida, tanto la pasada como la actual, asi como mis poderes que fueron otorgados por Gaia, yo simplemente dije que si para que se desconectaran de mi, si es que pueden desconectarse.

La segunda fue en pensar que deberia de hacer en este momento, si ir a la escuela o tomarme el dia libre mientras me enjabonaba, una vez que termine de secarme aparecio esto

~Ping

* * *

 **Habilidad Recordada**

 **Higiene Nivel Max**

 **La accion de estar pulcro y presentable para ciertas ocasiones**

 **+50% Bonus en ganancia de REP**

Ya despues simplemente me dispuse a ponerme ropa comoda, era dia de escuela pero no pienso asistir el dia de hoy hasta que tenga logica alguna mi situacion.

 _*Fin OST_

* * *

 _ **[Viernes 16 de febrero del 2018, Saint Kuoh City, Hogar de los Castro 7:15 A.M]**_

 _*Inserte OST Child of magic, Ace Attorney DD_

Realmente me enfoque a ver si no estaba loco o algo parecido, para mi todo sigue siendo una gran ilusion, o eso yo aun creía.

Era viernes por lo que se hace lo que normalmente hace mi familia en este caso, al menos en esta realidad, mis hermanos unos dias antes habian dicho algo acerca de quedarse durante el fin de semana con unos amigos, asi que no los voy a ver sino hasta el lunes, y en cuanto a mis papas, mi padre tambien le habia pedido unos dias libres en el trabajo, ya que aprovechando que mis hermanos se iban pues ellos tambien a relajarse a unas aguas termales que hay al sur en otra ciudad, me lo habian comentado antes ya que se iban a ir una vez que el llegase al trabajo.

Es una ironía ya que me 'desmaye' antes de siquiera poder hablar con ellos, si no se preocuparon antes es porque al ser ya pocas semanas antes del fin de cursos yo (al menos mi nuevo yo), tengo la costumbre de estar despierto y estudiar hasta desfallecer, por lo que no me sorprendio no encontrarlos cuando me termine de bañar.

Mis hermanos en cambio cuando era fin y quedaban en salir, ellos normalmente se van a casa de unos amigos desde el jueves, incluso no a veces no asistían a clases ese dia, por lo que no verlos no se me hace raro, ya lo habian hecho antes asi que se hizo una costumbre, aunque no lo hacen cada fin seguido ya que souna los mata por faltar tantos viernes.

Tambien ahora que recuerdo vive con nosotros una sirvienta que trabaja no mas de unos años aquí, pero ella regresa hasta el lunes ya que esta en europa viendo algunos asuntos.

Pero bueno, eso es harina de otro costal, primero llame a la Escuela para avisar que iba a faltar hoy, ya que me sentia muy mal, bueno mas cansado y muy confundido que normal pero si uno se entera de la noche a la mañana (literalmente) de que tuviste una vida pasada y que no solo eres joven de nuevo, sino que tienes a 2 seres dentro de tu cabeza que te dicen cosas sobre funciones de juego, deidades y personajes que vienen de la biblia pues, como que uno no tiene el humor para salir, al menos asistir a clases ese dia

Luego, me dispuse a hacer el desayuno, vi una caja que decia no tocar, me quedé viéndolo detenidamente por unos segundos hasta que...

* * *

 **Habilidad recordada, [Observe]**

 **Observe Nivel 29 (83%)**

 **Te permite ver informacion acerca del objetivo al cual enfoques tu vista, entre mayor nivel, mayor informacion**

 **Se abre mas detalles cada 10 niveles**

 **Level 0 – Te da una breve descripcion acerca de el, su HP, MN y una opinión acerca de ti**

 **Level 10 – Muestra la reputación que tienes con el, asi como su raza**

 **Level 20 – te permite ver sus estados basicos (STR, VIT, DEX, etc.)**

 **Siempre y cuando no este arriba de 50 niveles de ti, se reduce la cantidad de informacion de la que eres capaz de ver a ese ser**

 **[Carlota de Limon ~ Calidad Raro C]**

 **Un pastel que lleva galletas, crema de limon y un poco de betun de limon.**

 **Muy delicioso**

 **Proporciona 80 HP y bonus del 5% de recuperacion de MN por rebanada (12 rebanadas)**

"Pero que chingados", acaso esta cosa no me puede dejar en paz, un momento, ¿pastel?, a si ayer fue mi cumpleaños, como no estuve despierto lo dejaron ahí para omerlo juntos otro dia

Pero ¿por qué dice habilidad recuperada?

 **Eso es debido a que como es una habilidad que poseias en el pasado automaticamente se introduce como una habilidad ya aprendida y utilizada por los años.**

'Por lo visto ya has terminado de explicarle a Urayne acerca de mi Cortana'

 **En efecto, ahora él se dispone a ver tus recuerdos, tienes algun inconveniente de eso**

Bueno si es lo que quiere yo no tengo ningun problema, eso si, adviértele que lo que va a ver no es muy bonito, (ni yo... quiero recordar... mucho de lo que he pasado)

Después de que Cortana se '¿Fuera?' vi si lo que me ha dicho es cierto, saque un poco de arroz que habíamos hecho ayer y lo puse en el microondas, y me hice unos huevos a la mexicana para acompañarlos, el resultado fue el siguiente.

 **Habilidad Recordada, Cocinar**

 **Cocinar Nivel 45 (76%)**

 **El arte de convertir ingredientes tanto comunes como exóticos en platillos que pueden tanto alegrar la panza como dar un gran valor culinario, entre mayor sea el nivel de cociona, mayor sera la calidad de los platillos y su sabor, se aumentara la velocidad de preparacion asi como el bonus extra que se da al ingerirlos y la utilizacion de ingredientes que son usados y una reduccion de desperdicios obtenidos**

 **Nota: no funcionan con alimentos instantáneos, al menos que tu los prepares desde cero**

 **[Huevos a la mexicana con arroz ~ Calidad Epica - B] (3 Raciones)**

 **Unos huevos con jitomate, cebolla y jalapeño, con un arroz rojo con verduras**

 **+45% de HP Bonus en 2 horas, 20% de Regen de MN Bonus por min en 2 horas, + 5,000 HP y 2,000 de MN al ingerirlo**

….., pero que bonus tan efectivo, al menos para mi si, pero en verdad, calidad epica, si solo hice un simple platillo de fonda, no era para tanto, tome el tenedor y me dispuse a comerlo

Desde ahí es donde me dije "de aquí soy", no me lo podia creer, el arroz me sabia como siempre lo habia preparado antes pero con el huevo era como si fuese el mejor la mexicana que habia probado en toda mi mendiga vida, no me lo podia creer, si solo los hice como siempre los preparo y me saben como si fuese de restaurante de los finos, simplemente el sabor es incomparable.

Si uno se emociona por sus huevos, sin albur, pero simplemente no podia creérmelo, en menos de 1 min me lo termine, hasta lo lami por todas partes dejándolo mojado y baboso, no se hagan malas ideas mal pensados que hablo del plato.

Solo me comi una racion, ya que quise hacer algo primero

Quise comprobar si en verdad fue por mi que supo delicioso, ya que el arroz se habia preparado desde ayer, asi que hice algo muy sencillo, unas fresas con crema, agarre unas 8 fresas un poco de crema y azucar, en 2 min estaba listo.

 **[Fresas con Crema Calidad ~ Epica – B] (2 raciones)**

 **Unas simples fresas cortadas, revueltas en crema y azucar**

 **20% Regen de HP y 5% Regen de MN Bonus por min en 30 min**

 **500 HP y 250 MN obtenidos al ingerirlo**

"No manches ni que fueran las mejores Fresas con Crema del mundo."

* * *

~2 min despues

"Yo y mi bocota", me dije mientras sostenía el vaso donde antes estaban las fresas con crema limpia, pero no por que lo haya lavado, sino porque habia restos de crema en mi boca, cochinos.

En efecto, tengo razon, por mi alta habilidad de cocina podría cocinarle al papa y hacer que este me bendiga, bueno puede que exagere, pero si llegase a aumentar muchísimo mi nivel de cocina pues esa exageración puede hacerse realidad.

Digo si uno lo pudo hacer con un perfume para no ir a prision porque yo no con la comida.

Creo que me estoy pasando de listo y me dejo llevar demasiado, ahora que caigo en cuenta, tengo algo asi como un inventario ¿no?

Simplemente agarre una de las 2 raciones de los huevos y trate de ponerlos en el inventario, me imagine como una especie de caja para ver si se podian introducir en el, en ese momento aparecio la consola e hizo desaparecer los huevos como por arte de magia, literalmente desaparecio y en un pequeño icono de la parte de inventario

'¿Da fak?', por lo visto habia funcionado, creo, puse la otra racion de huevo y la de crema y en efecto ambos aparecieron con un icono que indicaba comida, que son un cuchillo, un tenedor y una cuchara entrecruzados con un plato en el fondo.

"Vaya, esta vaina parece muy util, al menos no voy a tener que preocuparme por el espacio, me pregunto si..."

Ahí tenemos una isla que esta en la cocina, alli hay fruta para comerla de vez en cuando, asi que agarre 2 manzanas y 2 naranjas poniendolas en el inventario, en efecto aparecieron con una imagen de unas frutas y verduras amontonadas unas sobre otras, entonces aparece un cuadro

 **Lleva elementos distintos a la categoría almacenados, quiere dividirlo por carpetas**

 **(Si~No)**

'¿Por capeta, ni que fuera windows para que funcione ello, o si?', presione si ya que estaba muy interesado en que pasaba, en efecto, aparecieron 2 carpetas, una que se autonombro alimentos y otra que se autonombro ingredientes con sus respectivas imágenes.

Eso esta muy bueno, asi si llego a obtener muchos items al menos los puedo categorizar para no perder alguno, me pregunto ¿Tendra límite?

Ahí recorde que tengo mis gafas puestos, me los quite y ahí iba de nuevo, sin ellos no deberia de ver bien y en cambio veo como si nada, ¿acaso tambien tuvo que ver Gamer Body con esto?, Observe mis lentes y salio esto.

 **[Lentes Refinados ~ Calidad Poco Comun – D]**

 **Unos lentes de gran aumento que sirve para que puedan ver los que tienen vita reducida, tambien se puede usar como acesorio de moda**

 **10% Bonus EXP en Observe, +50 de ganancia en REP con aquellos que usan lentes**

'Pues para ser poco comun es util', me dije mientras me los ponia de nuevo, ya que aparte del bonus que da, tambien seria raro que no los llevase, ya que si alguien que me conoce me ve sin ellos y encima ven que puedo ver perfectamente sin tener que usarlos seria raro, al menos que me comprara lentes de contacto ya que seria mas dificil que alguien me viera usandolos, pero es mejor no arriesgarse.

Despues de ellos me senté un rato en el sofa de la sala, se supone que estoy enfermo asi que si salgo me podrian descubrir.

Ahí me acorde que esta la mision que no he terminado aun, podria realizarla aquí ¿no?

Decidi arriesgarme haciendo lo siguiente, levantando la mano y hacer lo mismo que hizo el protagonista de The Gamer, digo, todavia no estaba convencido del todo pero si esto si sucede, puede que en realidad no este alucinando.

 _*Fin OST_

 **ID Create: Empty**

 **Instant Dungeon Create Adquirido**

 **Instant Dungeon Create Level 1 (1%)**

 **Usando el poder del mana crea una barrera la cual no puede ser penetrada por otros, al menos que estos sean expertos en detectar las barreras ilusorias que este crea.**

 **Level 1 – 5, Crea barreras Ilusorias que evitan que otros detecten tu uso de habilidades hasta cierto punto, el cual puede servir para entrenar o pelear contra otros seres sin interrupciones**

 **Costo: 500 MN (50)**

Me sali de la casa, se supone que no deberia de haber nadie mientras uso esto y menos por que ya es horario de escuela-Oficina, asi que al estar fuera no me encontre a nadie

Era como si estuviera desierto, en si no me deberia de preocupar debido a que no encontraba a nadie, ya que al menos que sea un ente mas fuerte que yo que pueda entrar en estas barreras ilusorias, no deberia tener ningun problema, al menos que se trate de uno especial en el que salgan zombies o algo asi, de ahí simplemente busque la parte de las misiones.

 **Hora de ponerse a trabajar (Dificultad: F {Ninguno, 'supuestamente'})**

 **Ha llegado la hora de por fin dejar la 'teoría' que tanto te aburre y pasar a lo práctico.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Pon tu información principal**

 **Vence a tus enemigos (0/10)**

 **?**

 **Fallido**

 **Solo se repetira el desafio.**

 **No obstante, se recomienda no fallar ya que se perdera una sorpresa especial que se obtiene al primer encuentro.**

 **(Si No)**

 ***** Inserte OST Final Fantasy VI - Battle theme

Le puche a 'Yes' de inmediato, no tengo nada que perder

Despues de que aceptase, aparecio los primeros oponentes a los que me enfrento

 **[Esqueleto Level 15 (Undead) Calidad Pobre – F]**

 **HP – 500**

 **END – 50**

 **MN – 100**

 **Un esqueleto de la era feudal, debido a tu influencia se han levantado de las tumbas a caminar una vez mas, te viene a jalar las patas.**

 **Loot: 50 Yen, alma de Esqueleto, 1% de probabilidad de alma de Esqueleto ?, 150 EXP (158)**

'¿Esqueletos?, bueno, mejor que zombies, pero supongo que no van a ser tan faciles de roer en grupo'.

Solo aparecieron 9 asi que supongo que el Esqueleto ? es el jefe, supongo

Me acerqué a uno de ellos y le di un puñetazo rápido

-152 HP

(348/500)

~Ping

~Ping

Aparecían ventanas emergentes, pero las ignoraba mientras me enfocaba en los muertos ya que un grupo de enemigos de bajo nivel te pueden matar si se daban las condiciones ideales, y yo no estoy dispuesto a descubrirlo.

Eran muchos asi que me enfocada uno a uno, eran veloces pero sus movimientos eran predecibles por lo que no recibía daño, ademas que podia esquivarlos facilmente, como si fuera camara lenta de pelicula.

A algunos les salte pisoteándolos

-155 HP

Luego les pateaba, digo, aparte de que se caian, como iban en grupo, se caian como domino

Vi varios –50 HP por la caida y al que recibio la patada tuvo –160 HP

(213/500)

~Ping

Se me ocurrio lanzar un puñetazo cargado, aumentando mi mana hacia mi puño, a ese esqueleto lo mate con , me dieron 4 150HP de daño pero debido a mi nivel alto de END no bajo mi vida, pero ese ataque que me lanzaron me dio el tiempo suficiente para cargar 3 puñetazos cargados seguidos, duraron como 10 min pero si daba bastante daño, bueno para lo que puedo a mi nivel

-178 HP

-182 HP

-191 HP

Mientras creaba como una mini onda expansiva que daba –20, -35, -40 HP a los esqueletos cercanos

(0/500)

~Ping

~Ping

Asi elimine al segundo esqueleto, mientras los otros todavía tenian vida pero ya mas reducida

(335/500)

Esto va a tardar un poco.

~5 min despues...

Todos los esqueletos habian sido derrotados y seguian apareciendo varios mensajes, iba a revisarlos cuando...

 **Requisitos cumplidos, Invocación de Esqueleto Samurai iniciado**

'¿Eh?', De repente del polvo que alguna vez fueron los esqueletos se volvieron uno, creando a un esqueleto un poco mas grande con ¿una katana?

 **[Esqueleto Samurai Nivel 25 (Undead) Calidad Comun - E]**

 **HP – 2,000**

 **END – 150**

 **MN – 200**

 **Un Esqueleto que alguna vez sirvio al imperio japones, se levanta una vez mas para dar una batalla final**

 **Loot: 500 yen, alma Esqueleto Samurai, 1% de probabilidad de alma ?, 1000 EXP (1050 EXP)**

Trate de darle un puño cargado, pero al darlo solo cause.

-100HP (1900/2000)

Mientras que a mi me dio.

-280HP (13,720/13,900)

Definitivamente era un poco mas lento que el Esqueleto normal, pero mucho mas fuerte, pero aun asi tenia que tener cuidado, ademas usaba su mana para mejorar su velocidad, solo pense en enviar mi energia hacia mis piernas y funciono.

 _~Ping_

Paso como alrededor de 7 min, dandole como 3 puñetazos, 2 saltos, 2 patadas y 4 puños cargados solo le pude bajar – 51*3, -35*2, -26*2, -160 debido a la caida de las patadas y –848HP de los puños cargados (617/2,000)

Y mientras a mi me a bajado a –1,409HP (12,311/13,900)

Decidi a ver si con mis poderes mentales podia hacer alguna diferencia

Usando primero confusion, o bueno tratando de imitandolo, es enviar como una onda mental o algo asi al objetivo, ademas soy un Psiquico asi que deberia de ser muy facil para mi ¿no?

-248HP

~Ping

Lo hizo retroceder, pero la verdadera duda fue, '¿Eh?, ¿porque fue tanto?'

 **Debido a que aunque es un esqueleto con alta defensa, al ser un no muerto su defensa mental es ignorada por lo que le puedes hacer daño directo**

"A no man...ches, pero que conveniente"

A ver, tratemos con Psiquico, es lo mismo que confusion pero mas fuerte la onda mental, asi que le puse mucho mas energia que a confusion y salio una gran rafaga que fue dirigida a el

-351HP

~Ping

(18/2,000)

Sip, contra Undead soy fuerte mentalmente

En ese momento, tiro su katana, como estaba lejos probé algo nuevo, trate de hacer telequinesis, para que la katana le diese en su espina dorsal, sorbendentemente, al enviar la energia a la espada si pude manipularla a distancia y se la mande directo a el

-7,500HP Critical Hit

~Ping

"Es en serio, debía de atacar su espina para vencerlo de golpe, ¡COMO CHINGADOS NO SE ME OCURRIO!"

 **Gamer Mind Activo**

 **Algunos seres tienen un punto debil, si lo encuentras y lo utilizas a tu favor le causaras daño critico asegurado, pero hay que tener cuidado, a veces no es tan sencillo dar con el y menos poder atacarlo hacia ese lugar**

Bueno ya murió, (Yaoming).

 _*Fin de OST, son libres de poner o no el OST Final Fantasy VI - Victory_

De ahí revise los mensajes recientes

 **Habilidades Recordadas**

 **Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo Nivel 19 (13%)**

 **Se pelea fisicamente contra el adversario a mano limpia y sin objeto alguno**

 **3% de ataque por nivel (57%)**

 **Pisotón Nivel 8 (6%)**

 **Pisotea a tus enemigos cual plomero**

 **2% de ataque por nivel (16%)**

 **Costo: 10 MN por pisada (1)**

 **Puño Cargado Nivel 18 (98%)**

 **Con un golpe concentrado puedes causar un gran daño a tu oponente**

 **10% de ataque por nivel (180%)**

 **Nota: te va a tomar unos 10 segundos en cargarlo asi que tener cuidado**

 **Costo: 1,000 MN por golpe (100)**

 **Puñetazos Nivel 25 (10%)**

 **El arte de ir hacia el objetivo y romperle su mandarina en gajos a quien se cruce contigo a mano limpia**

 **3% de ataque por nivel (75%)**

 **Costo 10 MN por golpe (1)**

 **Patada Nivel 13 (44%)**

 **Las pelotas y el garrafon de agua no es lo unico que se puede patear con los pies, también se puede con las rodillas y la cara del oponente**

 **3% ataque por nivel (39%)**

 **Costo 10 MN por golpe (1)**

 **Habilidad Adquirida**

 **Confusion Nivel 4 (41%)**

 **Se crea un ataque fisico que puede confundir al enemigo**

 **1% de ataque por nivel ((4%) * 15)**

 **Psychic Nivel 4 (40%)**

 **Lanza una onda Psionica que daña a los enemigos**

 **4% de ataque por nivel ((16%) * 15)**

 **Telequinesis Nivel 5 (30%)**

 **Permite mover objetos con la mente**

 **Nivel 1-10 se levantan objetos muy pequeños**

 **Costo: 10 MN (1)**

 **Resistencia Fisica Nivel 3**

 **Por cada golpe fisico que recibas aumenta tu END por 1% (3%)**

 **Refuerzo de Velocidad Nivel Max**

 **Debido al enviar MN a tus piernas aumenta un 100% tu AGI**

 **Costo: 100 MN (10) por segundo**

Entiendo que fuese altas pero, por que ya tiene un nivel alto de la EXP, acaso sera por el bonus al usar el ataque, pero si solo lo lance una vez

De momento es mejor regresarme a la casa, ya venci a los 10 enemigos y obtuve recompensas, ademas si me quedo mucho tiempo puede que alguien me descubra.

Una vez dentro alce mi mano para salir de la Barrera.

 **ID Escape**

 **Adquirido ID Create: Undead**

 **ID Create: Undead**

 **Puedes entrar a un calabozo repleto de no muertos, los tipos de mostruos cambian de parecer a medida que aumentas el nivel**

 **Level 10 – Completado**

 **Level 20**

 **Costo: 500 MN (50) y mas 100 MN adicional por cada nivel superior (10)**

 **Adquirido ID Create: Escape**

 **ID Create: Escape**

 **La habilidad de destruir barreras ilusorias con tal de escapar de algún peligro**

 **No se puede escapar si el oponente es 30 niveles mayor que tu**

 **Costo: 500 MN (50)**

Definitivamente fue buena idea que pudiese salir, eso y que ya no me tenia que preocupar por si habia alguien de alto nivel, por ahora.

Creo que con esto me estoy convenciendo que todo esto es real despues de todo, realmente si senti dolor al ser golpeado de esta manera.

Me comi otro de los huevos del inventario para curar mi vida, se que estoy en casa y seria mejor guardarlo ya que me recupera al maximo pero si alguien presencio la pelea y llegase aqui para atacarme pues, prevenido vale por 2, ademas aun queda algunos ingredientes que puedo hacer otros platillos utiles, si con huevos ya me recupera al maximo, con otros podria tener diferentes tipos de bonus de mayor vida entre otros.

Terminando de comerlo vi los mensajes que me llegaron (Resumido)

Loot obtenido: 9 almas de esqueleto (Comun), un alma esqueleto samurai (Poco Comun), 950 yenes, 2,472 EXP, katana de entrenamiento.

~Sube de nivel * 12

Nivel actual ~ 27

¿Una katana?, ¿Es del premio que gane?, y aparte subi 12 niveles mas, 'a poco si dio muchos puntos de EXP esos Esqueletos'

Pero la pregunta es por que subi tan rapido de nivel, no deberia de ser normal, ya me paresco a la Rubia

 **Debido a tu sistema de juego se puede subir más facil de nivel en tu caso, no obstante, se empezará a requerir mas y más experiencia, por lo que de momento no es raro si llegases a subir hasta 50 niveles de golpe, al menos antes de llegar al nivel 100.**

Ya veo, al menos es util saber eso

 **Tarea Completada**

 **Hora de ponerse a trabajar (Dificultad: F {Ninguno, 'supuestamente'})**

 **Ha llegado la hora de por fin dejar la 'teoría' que tanto te aburre y pasar a lo práctico.**

 **Objetivos:**

 **Pon tu información principal**

 **Vence a tus enemigos (10/10), OK**

 **Encuentra y utiliza el punto debil de un enemigo a tu favor, OK**

 **Completalo antes de 1 hora, OK**

 **Completalo antes de ½ hora, OK**

 **1ra vez completado, OK**

 **Obtenido:**

Katana de entrenamiento

Modo FalsoTortazo

20 Stat points

30 Stat points

No Novice Anymore

Revisare después la Katana, mientras veamos las 2 Habilidades

 **Modo Falsotortazo - Activo**

 **Exceptuando las invocaciones y monstruos de los calabozos te permite dejar hasta 1HP a cualquier ser vivo al que te enfrentes, eso si no quieres matarlo, este modo se puede activar/desactivar manualmente**

 **No Novice Anymore – Titulo, Permanentemente ganaras 1 punto extra por nivel en todos los Stats excepto LUCK por haber superado el tutorial fisico a la primera y con todos los puntos de la tarea completados**

A no ma que chingon, ahora si que me han convenido muchisimo el tutorial

Ahora veamos que tanto he subido de nivel

"Stats"

* * *

 **Nombre: Alexander Castro**

 **Edad: (17) Edad mental: 74 + 17 = 91**

 **Género: (Masculino)**

 **País: (México)**

 **Título: (The Gamer, El DonJuan, Kaku Mokushiroku)**

 **Estado actual: (Estudiante de preparatoria)**

 **Raza: Humano**

 **Sacred Gear: Uranium Core**

 **Nivel: 27 Siguiente nivel (83%)**

 **(Regen por min: Sin combatir/En combate)**

 **HP: (24,750)**

 **HPRegen: 4,950~2,475**

 **END: (7,980)**

 **ENDRegen: 8,360~4,180**

 **MN: (30,600)**

 **MNRegen: 6,120~3,060**

 **[Puntos de Estadísticas + Puntos de Nivel + Bonus = Puntos Reales]**

 **VIT: (36 + 162 + 150%) = 495**

 **STR: (28 + 162 + 100%) = 380**

 **DEF: (20 + 189 + 300%) = 836**

 **DEX: (35 + 27 + 200%) = 310**

 **AGI: (25 + 135 + 150%) = 400**

 **INT: (45 + 108 + 300%) = 612**

 **WIS: (25 + 54 + 200%) = 237**

 **SUERTE: 10**

 **Stat Points: (205)**

 **MR: 27 intentos**

 **Dinero: 220,950 $**

 **Estado: (Normal)**

 **Descripción:**

 **Un estudiante poco arriba de la media, estudiante de la Academia de San Kuoh, proveniente de México, con un poder oculto más de su comprensión, y un Donjuan Natural, con un pasado oscuro derivado de su vida pasada, tiene un buen corazón.**

* * *

…

…

…

"NO ME CHINGES, ¡¿TAN BAJO DE NIVEL Y YA SOY TAN FUERTE?! **"**

Simplemente no me lo creo, realmente el simple hecho de tener 'Uranium Core' me daba un bonus de defensa tan alto que incluso pasa la de la misma regeneracion, sin contar los puntos y bonus que se me otorgan incluso antes de siquiera poner los puntos de nivel o las ruletas, es como si en verdad me preparara para pelear en serio o algo asi.

Digo, realmente es muy bueno tener este tipo de estadisticas pero normalmente se da cuando ya tienes niveles entre 100 a 200, no cuando apenas tienes el nivel 27, por dios santo.

De alguna manera, me hace sentir sucio, como si hiciera trampa.

Quise cerrarlo pero tenia curiosidad, tengo muchos puntos de stats sin usar y las ruletas asi que por que mejor no usarlos de una vez, no puedo llegar a estar mas roto de lo que estoy, ¿O SI?

Veamos, le otorgo 64 a VIT y 72 a STR para que esten al 100, solo 30 a DEF para que este al 50, ya que esta muy chutado, ademas de que quiero ver que tanto bonus me otorga los demas, 39 que quedan y 5 de las ruletas a DEX, 5 de las ruletas a AGI, otras 5 a INT, 5 mas a WIS, y las ultimas 7 a SUERTE.

Este fue el resultado...

* * *

 **Nombre: Alexander Castro**

 **Edad: (17) Edad mental: 74 + 17 = 91**

 **Género: (Masculino)**

 **País: (México)**

 **Título: (The Gamer, El DonJuan, Kaku Mokushiroku)**

 **Estado actual: (Estudiante de preparatoria)**

 **Raza: Humano**

 **Sacred Gear: Uranium Core**

 **Nivel: 27 Siguiente nivel (83%)**

 **(Regen por min: Sin combatir/En combate)**

 **HP: (78,600)**

 **HPRegen: 31,440~19,650**

 **END: (11,330)**

 **ENDRegen: 9,560~4,780**

 **MN: (34,600)**

 **MNRegen: 6,920~3,460**

 **[Puntos de Estadísticas + Puntos de Nivel + Bonus = Puntos Reales]**

 **VIT: (100 + 162 + 200%) = 786**

 **STR: (100 + 162 + 150%) = 655**

 **DEF: (50 + 189 + 300%) = 956**

 **DEX: (95 + 27 + 200%) = 366**

 **AGI: (47 + 135 + 150%) = 455**

 **INT: (65 + 108 + 300%) = 692**

 **WIS: (45 + 54 + 200%) = 297**

 **SUERTE: 34**

 **Stat Points: (0)**

 **MR: 0**

 **Dinero: 220,950 $**

 **Estado: (Normal)**

 **Descripción:**

 **Un estudiante poco arriba de la media, estudiante de la Academia de San Kuoh, proveniente de México, con un poder oculto más de su comprensión, y un Donjuan Natural, con un pasado oscuro derivado de su vida pasada, tiene un buen corazón**

* * *

 **Por alcanzar el 100 en VIT se obtiene Natural Recovery**

 **Natural Recovery Nivel Max**

 **Tu cuerpo se puede recuperar de una manera mas rapida, por lo que no hay que preocuparse tanto a la perdida de HP masiva**

 **+50% Bonus en HP, HP de 50 a 100 por 1 VIT, HP regen : +20 sin combatir, + 12.5 en combate**

 **Por alcanzar el 100 en STR se obtiene Great Force**

 **Great Force Nivel Max**

 **Una gran fuerza conlleva una gran responsabilidad, la cual ahora te corresponde**

 **+50% Bonus en STR, +50% EXP en movimientos Físicos**

* * *

Si de por si ya me sentia sucio con el primer resultado, en este segundo era ahora mucho mas fuerte la sensación, un como mas equilibrado que en el anterior pero aun asi muy fuerte, al menos eso creo, al menos ya se arreglo un poco la regen de la END que era lo importante

Ya vere si puedo hacer algo para nivelar un poco la WIS, la AGI y la DEX, ya que son las que tengo mas bajo, que puedo decir, yo soy alguien que en los juegos le gusta tener las estadisticas lo mas equilibradas posible.

Ademas con esto se pudo comprobar una duda que tenia, si tengo esa cantidad de puntos ¿Por qué no me dejaba esos mensajes del tipo por alcanzar tantos puntos me daban un bonus?

Y he ahí mi respuesta, el sistema solo da esos solo si se alcanza en los puntos de estadisticas, no toma en cuenta los puntos otorgados por nivel ni sumados con el porcentaje, es bueno saber esto de antemano.

Me pregunto una cosa, ¿si llegase a poder crear una partida de amigos se podria lograr asi como en el comic?, ¿Deberia ser igual al original no?

Claro que son preguntas que tendre que resolver a su momento, por ahora sera que no lo intente al menos hasta que consiga a alguien de confianza, ni modo que lo pruebe en mi familia o algo asi, ya que los pondria en riesgo de lo que puede haber alla afuera.

Ademas de que tengo unas preguntas a Urayne acerca de este mundo y sobre la 'Sacred Gear' que llevo, realmente siento como si hubiese sido introducido a algo que va mas alla de mi comprensión y como dije, prevenido vale por 2.

* * *

 _ **[Viernes 16 de febrero del 2018, Saint Kuoh City, Hogar de los Castro 13:25 P.M]**_

En ese lapso de tiempo simplemente descanse, necesitaba despejar la mente asi que simplemente me recoste, al menos al inicio, no se si era por los nervios o por el shock que todavia tengo acera de este poder que conllevo pero simplemente no me podia sentir a gusto, aun con la Gamer Mind que se activaba cada rato, asi que pense, por que no meditar para olvidar esto, esto fue lo que salio.

 **Habilidad Adquirida**

 **Meditacion Nivel Max**

 **El arte de despejar la mente y de entrar a lo mas profundo de tu subconsciente ademas de relajarse y ser uno con la existencia**

 **+100% en recuperacion de MN al estar activo, +100% de absorción, ya sea de MN o Energia de la Naturaleza**

 **Solo funciona si el usuario esta completamente inmovil**

 **Paz Mental Nivel Max**

 **La accion de despejar tu mente de cualquier distraccion que se presente y ayuda a mejorar la consentracion actual**

 **100% de EXP de estudio, 100% Bonus en ataques con MN, 100% Bonus en ataques Psiquicos, los 2 anteriores con una duracion de 2 horas**

 **Mejor efecto de Gamer Mind**

Se ha habilitado Escape mental

 **Escape Mental**

 **El espacio personal que esta en tu mente, en donde simplemente puedes ir a organizar tus ideas o en este caso, poder contactar mas tranquilo con los que esten adentro de ti, el tiempo pasa mas lento alla, cada min en el mundo son 3 que se pasan en tu mente.**

* * *

He de admitir de que aparte de las habilidades que acabo de obtener son muy útiles, que en verdad meditar si me ayudo a tranquilizarme.

Pense en talvez entrar al escape mental pero Cortana me advirtio que solo estaria yo en el, Urayne aun seguia viendo mis recuerdos, asi que decidi esperar un poco mas, si queria sacar respuesta alguna de la situacion actual de este mundo (al menos lo que el pueda saber) es preferible que primero el se entere lo que yo he vivido, asi que supongo que es un trato justo.

Ademas, creo que si ya ha tardado al revisar mis recuerdos es por que realmente quiere revisarlos a detalle, ya que es ironico, siendo una persona que a sufrido con lo relacionado a lo nuclear tenga una segunda vida al cual el esta ligado con un personaje que podria matar a varias especies con un solo ataque, asi que de momento dejare esto aparte, hasta que termine de ver mis recuerdos para tener una platica cara a cara.

En cuanto a Cortana, aparte de los mensajes que me proporciona no ha dicho mas debido a que gran parte del sistema esta ayudando a Urayne a que vea mis recuerdos, por lo que no la culpo de que no haya tanta interacción como hace rato

Dejando eso de lado, he estado haciendo algunas cosas

Prepare algunos platillos para meter en el inventario, ya que como son muy utiles a la hora de recuperar vida, que mejor que teniendo ya a la mano unos cuantos para cuando se necesiten al momento.

 **[Bistec con Cebolla y Chile Calidad ~ Epica – B] (3 raciones)**

 **Un bistec cocinado con cebolla, sal y chile jalapeño**

 **2000 HP y 400 MN al ingerirlo, 15% HP y 6% MN bonus por 1 Hr**

 **[Arroz Blanco con Verduras Calidad ~ Poco Comun – D] (10 raciones)**

 **Un paquete de arroz cocinado con verduras en lata**

 **200 HP y 50 MN al ingerirlos, 5 bonus por 30 min**

 **[Agua de limon ~ Comun – E] (20 raciones)**

 **Simplemente limon y azucar.**

 **50 HP al ingerirlo**

Aquí se ve a simple vista que dependiendo de los ingredientes la calidad y el bonus obtenido son diferentes, en este caso como el arroz le puse verduras de lata su calidad bajo, por lo que si los hubiese cocinado con verduras directamente del huerto su calidad hubiese aumentado

Igual con el agua de limon, ya que si bien si fueron limones naturales en este caso habia usado unos cuantos limones que ya se veian agrios o que se estaban pudriendo un pococ, por lo que no es sorprendente la calidad comun que me ha presentado.

Por lo que si quiero cocinar items que puedan prolongar y aumentar enormemente mi salud voy a tener que obtener los mejores ingredientes, esto tambien creo que aplica con materiales de construccion, en caso de que encuentre alguno.

Tambien descubri otra cosa, donde se almacenarion las almas de los esqueletos se mostraron en una carpeta con una calavera de imagen, alli descubri que puedo 'sintetizar' los objetos, siempre y cuando sean del mismo tipo, para la sintesis se requiere al menos 8 elementos del mismo tipo, probe primero con los esqueletos, al hacer la sintesis en ellos en automatico me dio dos samurai esqueleto, con la imagen que dice 'Sintesis Critico', me pregunte por que aparecio esto y Cortana me respondio.

 **La Sintesis Critica aparece cada cierto tiempo permitiendote en vez de tener uno sino 2 elementos de mayor calidad, no obstante, la probabilidad de que salga es del 20% por sintesis.**

 **Con los alimentos e ingredientes es lo mismo solo que en vez de 8 elementos te pide 10 para la sintesis**

´Pues que suerte tuve´, al menos asi me da mas chances de obtener unidades mas poderosas sobre la marcha.

De ahí no obtuve mas habilidades, excepto la siguente que obtuve al arreglar un poco la casa.

 **Habilidad Recordada**

 **Mantenimiento del Hogar Nivel 56 (13%)**

 **En una casa no solo se vive en ella, tambien debe de tener un mantenimiento adecuado para una larga duracion de la vivienda**

 **2% de Vel del Mantenimiento por nivel (112%)**

 **Limpieza del Hogar Nivel 45 (35%)**

 **Todo lo relacionado a limpiar, desde trastes y ropa hasta el jardin y los pisos**

 **2% de Vel de Limpieza por nivel (90%)**

Al menos asi terminare muy rapido los quehaceres cuando Sakuya no este.

En si despues de todo eso simplemente me la pase viendo la tele a ver que hay de nuevo, si bien tenia curiosidad de entrar al calabozo de esqueletos tendre que esperar hasta la noche, ya que siendo de noche es baja la probabilidad de encontrarme con alguien poderoso ¿no?

* * *

 _ **[Viernes 16 de febrero del 2018, Saint Kuoh City, Hogar de los Castro 20:30 P.M]**_

'Ya es hora', me dije mientras salia a la calle, hay un terrenp valdio no muy lejos, como a 5 cuadras al oeste, perfecto para probar el calabozo de esqueletos

Llegando allá me asegure de que no hubiese nadie cerca de aquí usando EXP Sense y Mana Sense, seria desastroso que me observaran con poderes que no deberia tener una persona normal.

(N/A:Esto no lo puse en el prologo, se me paso, o no lo explique bien, aca lo dejo)

 **Sensor de Mana Level 5 (12%)**

 **Te permite sentir la energia propia y de los amigos/enemigos a cierta distancia, asi como su ubicación, Motivos (Bueno o malo) y cantidad de Mana actual**

 **Te permite saber la cantidad de mana exacta que posee, incluso otro tipo de energia que este oculte**

 **Rango de habilidad 100 pies, +10 por cada nivel (150)**

 **Sensor Level 5 (12%)**

 **La capacidad de detectar seres y a que distancia, asi como el nivel de energia de cada ser y su presencia en el lugar**

 **Alcance 10 pies, +1 pie por cada nivel (15)**

Dejen explico, la diferencia de ambas es que una me permite sentir sus energias, lo cual sies una mayor al humano promedio podre saber si es un ente sobrenatural, alienigena, artista marcial, etc.

Mientras el otro es que me permite ver los seres que esten cercando a mi ya que aunque puedan ocultarse de mi del mana, como entidad existente podre saber su ubicación aunque es de menor alcance que elde mana, asi volviéndome como una especie de sonar que no puede ser evitar de que los enemigos sean detectados tan dificilmente

Despues de un tiempo solo habia unos cuantos pajaros y un gato negro, asi que viendo que esta despejado...

* * *

 _*Inserte OST Battle theme ~ Final Fantasy X_

 **ID Create: Undead**

 **Undead Nivel 20**

~Ping

 **Pickin´a Bone With You (Dificultad: E {Simplemente sencillo})**

 **Has dominado a tus oponentes, al menos los esqueletos menores, pero ha llegado la hora de demostrar tu valia, a oponentes mas feroces, siendo no muertos pero aun asi estos no deben de ser subestimados**

Objetivos:

Derrota ?

Derrota ?

Derrota ?

?

 **Fallido:**

 **Un desperdicio de Recompensas sin adquirir**

 **(Si~No)**

Sin pensarlo mucho acepte, entre mas rapido, mejor.

A diferencia del nivel 10 no cambio mucho, en este caso aparecieron 20 esqueletos y 10 samurais.

Use 'Paz Mental' para aumentar mis poderes psiquicos

No fueron gran reto asi que los elimine facilmente con puro ataque fisico ya que queria probar los ataques psiquicos con el jefe, tarde alrededor de 8 min en acabar con ellos.

Aunque admito que si tuviera un nivel bajo si me hubiesen dado muchos problemas

Ya despues de un rato los jefes aparecieron

 **[Esqueleto Samurai Veterano * 3 Nivel 35 (Undead) Calidad Poco Comun - D]**

 **HP (5,000)**

 **END (300)**

 **MN (300)**

 **Un esqueleto que ha sido despertado de su letargo para pelear una vez mas, estos son muy peligrosos debido a su maestria en la espada**

Loot: 2,000 yen, alma Esqueleto Samurai Veterano, 1% Probabilidad alma ?, 10% probabilidad de katana, 3,000 EXP (3,870)

Los 3 me atacaron al mismo tiempo, fueron mas veloces de lo que yo suponia, dandome – 3,000 HP por el daño combinado, debido a esto saque la espada que tenia para pelear contra ellos, ahora si que estos esqueletos son duros de roer.

 **Katana Vieja Escolar (Quality: Raro - C)**

 **Un mallugado pedazo de espada, antes de que se enfrentasen con palos de madera este era el metodo antiguo de enseñanza en Kuoh con espadas de metal, esta data de hace 30 años, pero aun esta en buenas condiciones**

 **No tiene filo pero aun asi pega muy fuerte**

 **STR 250 + la que aplique el usuario**

'No manches, si asi son los raros mejor trato de conseguir de ese tipo', digo, no es que fuera la gran espada pero de momento si me daba mucha ayuda

La equipe, necesito la fuerza de la espada, ademas, al ser una vieja no deberia de tener problema alguno.

 **[Katana Vieja Escolar Equipado]**

Si bien basicamente use confusion para atacarlos queria obtener la habilidad de manejo de la espada, junto con refuerzo AGI, asi para estar a su nivel en la Vel y estar mas parejo

Al usar confusion a los 3 les baje alrededor de - 700 HP, con un par de espadazos de la katana logre darles otros - 700 HP (3,600/5,000)

Esquivando sus ataques les lance 3 Puños Cargados, bajandoles – 1,540 HP con –300 HP por que chocaron entre los 3 y –180 HP que se clavaron sus espadas entre ellos durante el choque, sequidamente use Psiquico, con - 1,940 HP venciendolos de una vez.

~Ping

~Ping

~Ping

Con esos mensajes me decian que ya tenia la recompensa de los 3.

 _*Fin OST_

En eso me aparece el siguiente mensaje

 **¿Quieres ingresar al nivel 30 Undead?**

 **(Si~No)**

Pulse si mentalmente, ya que con cierta facilidad venci a esos jefes quise ver que tanto podia llegar con una dificultad mayor

En este caso fueron 55 enemigos, 30 Esqueletos, 15 E. Samurai y 10 E. S. Veterano

Tuve que usar varias veces Psiquico y puño cargado para vencer a la mayoria, con los demas a base de patadas, puñetazos y pizotones, ahí creo que fue como unos 20 min, no se crean, si bien solo me causaron 9,000 HP de daño en total, los recuperaba facilmente asi que fue mas tedioso que un reto de lucha, hasta que aparecieron los jefes

 **[Esqueleto Militar (1ra Guerra Mundial) * 5 Nivel 45 Calidad Raro – C]**

 **HP (6,500)**

 **END (800)**

 **MN (500)**

 **Un esqueleto el cual tiene todavia uniforme militar, ha vuelto al llamado del deber, eso y por la cantidad de bajas de sus subordinados esqueletos, este puede atacar con la katana que lleva o con la pistola integrada Revolver Tipo 26 o con el fusil Tipo 30.**

Loot: 4,000 yen, alma Esqueleto M. 1ra, alma ?, ?, ?, 5,000 EXP (6,500)

Buen al tener armas ya cambia la cosa, aunque no deberia de subestimarlos, creo...

Me dispararon con su fusil en la cabeza en la cual acertaron 3, dandome un critico de –10,000 HP * 3 (48,600/78,600)

De ahí me agache y me escondi, DEFINITIVAMENTE estos no deben de ser subestimados

Recorde que tenia comida en el inventorio y lo saque, hice una sintesis rapida en el arroz y el agua y luego los ingeri junto con la carne y las fresas con crema, recuperandome 9,500 HP y 1,950 de MN mas sus respectivos bonus, poco me importaba que me curara poco, esos bufs los necesitaba a la de ya

Me fui rapido a mis invocaciones, vi que tenia las 3 almas de E. Samurai, los presione para ver si los podia invocar o algo asi, sorpresivamente si y aparecieron estos 3 con un icono de aliado, marcados de blanco, al menos esto funcionaba para evitar atacar a unidades aliadas

~Ping

Me extraño que no tuviera los E. S. Veteranos que venci hace poco, ni los demas esqueletos que habia vencido con anterioridad, solo tengo a los 3 que estan presentes y 1 Esqueleto normal que quedo de la sintesis, asi que con eso me las tenia que arreglar

Supongo que las unidades que derrote te los dan saliendo del ID Undead, por lo que no tenia otra opcion.

Asi que hice lo siguiente, esos E. Militares son muy habiles a la hora de sus pistolas, asi que con los 3 samurai me quede con sus armas, y ellos junto al esqueleto normal que acababa de invocar les ordene que se fueran a hacer de distraccion para luego atacarlos a distancia

Ellos obedecieron sin rechistar, en verdad, di la orden y se fueron en friega, a los pocos segundos escuche un par de disparos, ese fue el momento de atacar.

Si bien abatieron a mis invocaciones sin problemas usando la telekinesis y las 4 espadas empecé a enviarlos hacia ellos, esto funciono ya que como acababan de disparar, sus armas eran antiguas asi que tardan en recargar, asi golpeandoles a la columna vertebral, dejándoles un sorpresivo

–5,400 HP Critical Hit

Y ya que estaban las en sus columnas los mande hacia arriba para darles donde deberia estar el cerebelo de la cabeza

-1,340 HP

~Ping

~Ping

~Ping

~Ping

Pum, pum, pum, pum

Recibi – 2,350 HP por los balazos del 5to E. Militar, asi que me apresuré, use pisquico para tirarlo y me fui corriendo saltando y dandole un pisoton, y una vez que estaba sobre el me tire en el (no malinterpreten) y empecé a golpearlo en sumisión, creo que fueron 20 golpes hasta que desapareció

~Ping

 _*Fin OST_

* * *

En eso me aparece el siguiente mensaje, otra vez

 **¿Quieres ingresar al nivel 40 Undead?**

 **(Si~No)**

Aquí si pase, mentalmente pulse No y sucedió lo siguiente

 **Has salido de ID Undead**

 **Has regresado a ID Empty**

 **Has Obtenido ID Ghost debido a que has superado el nivel 30 en ID Undead**

Loot Obtenido: 50 Esqueletos, 27 E. Samurai, 14 E. S. Veterano, 5 E. M. 1ra, 1 E. M. 2da, 1 revolver No.26, 1 fusil No. 30, 139,360 Yenes, 125,060 EXP

~Sube de nivel * 27

Nivel actual ~ 54

~Ping

~Ping

~Ping

"DIOS MIO"

Grite, definitivamente me ha ayudado muchísimo de nivel, aparte de que obtuve mas de la mitad de mi dinero actual y unas armas, aparte del hecho de desbloquear un nuevo ID, iba a revisar mi estado pero aparecio el siguiente mensaje

 **Un evento especial de tiempo limitado ha aparecido debido a tus acciones con los Esqueletos, ¿Quieres Aceptar?**

 **(Si~No)**

Personalmente seleccionaria que no pero en cambio tenia curiosidad, asi que le puche a Si

* * *

 _*Inserte OST Wild Nuclear Pokemon ~ Pokemon Uranium_

 **ID Nuclear nivel 10**

'Debe de ser una jodida broma'

 **[Esqueleto Radiactivo (Uranio) *10 Nivel 45 Calidad Raro – C]**

 **HP (10,000)**

 **END (2,500)**

 **MN (1,000)**

 **Un Esqueleto al cual fue expuesto a las consecuencias radiactivas de las Bomba de Hiroshima, lo cual en vez de volverlos polvo endurecieron sus huesos, dandole mayor resistencia.**

Loot: 5,000 yen, 1 alma Esqueleto Radiactivo, 1 % Probabilidad alma ?, 10% de ?, 1% de ?, 8,000 EXP (10,400)

'Ay jijo, y yo pensando que ya la habia librado, esto sera duro, al menos es mas traniquilos ¿no?'

Y mas viendo que traian varillas luminosas, supongo que es fierro con Uranio, para una persona normal seria muy peligroso, aunque soy inmune a la Radiacion me puede seguir dañando si no soy cuidadoso.

Son un poco mas lentos que los E. S. Veteranos pero aun asi sus golpes son fuertes, me causaron con un golpe que si acertó –8,000 HP, solo uno.

"ME LLEVAAAAAAAAAA"

 **Gamer Mind Activado**

Me aleje como pollo sin cabeza, no sabia cuanta HP tenia pero es seguro que si me alcanzan me iban a bajar bastante, fui a mi inventorio e hice sintesis lo mas rapido que pude, obteniendo en invocaciones en total 1 Esqueleto Normal, 4 E. Samurai, 7 E. S. Veterano, 6 E. M. 1ra y 1 E. M. 2da, un momento ¿2da?

Lo invoque y use Observe en el

 **[Esqueleto Militar (2da Guerra Mundial) Nivel 55 Calidad Epica – B]**

 **HP (13,000)**

 **END (1,800)**

 **MN (1000)**

 **Afiliacion: Alexander Castro**

 **Un esqueleto el cual tiene todavia uniforme militar, ha vuelto al llamado del deber, eso y por la cantidad de bajas de sus subordinados esqueletos, fue un soldado conmemorado con el rango de Sargento, es capaz de liderar a sus tropas a la batalla con su Fusil Tipo 99, SubFusil Tipo 100 y Granadas Tipo 91.**

'Tecnicamente encontre a mi sargento', quien lo diria, tengo ayuda caida del cielo, o mas bien, ¿Desenterrada desde el suelo?

No importa, saque a los 6 E. M. 1ra y los 7 E. S. Veterano que tengo.

"Ustedes 8", dije señalando a los E. M., "Necesito que me den cobertura, los demas síganme, demostrémosles a estos cabrones de que estamos hechos"

Dicho esto yo y los E. S. V. nos abalanzamos a los E. R. Uranio mientras los E. M. nos ayudaban con sus fusiles

La batalla fue dura, si bien use mi espada para bloquear sus ataques, ellos pudieron facilmente vencer a los Veteranos, aunque si vi que les dieron pelea ya que a algunos les bajo –1,800 HP, de verdad estos son duros de pelar, aunque empezo despues de unos minutos a cambiar la balanza, sorpresivamente el de la 2da es habil, supo cordinar a los de la 1ra sin ningun problema, mientras los de la 1ra daban alrededor de –5,800 HP a los Uranio el Sargento les bada daño de area de 6,400 con solo sus granadas.

A 1 que pudo esquivar el ataque de los Militares me abalance sobre el y volvi a someterlo de a puñetazos, con un puño cargado al final, haciendolo desaparecer, al ser hecho de Uranio deberia de sentir alguna quemadura por el simple hecho de golpearlo directamente a puño limpio pero por mi inmunidad no sufri daño alguno

~Ping

~Ping

Y asi me llegaban los mensajes de loot, y al mismo tiempo aparecia otro mas, solo que este es diferente

 **[Zombie Radiactivo (Plutonio) (Undead) Nivel 55 Calidad Epica – B][Heroina]**

 **Nombre: Asako Kusakabe**

 **Genero: Femenino**

 **HP (20,000)**

 **END (5,000)**

 **MN (2,000)**

 **Un Cuerpo al cual fue expuesto a las consecuencias radiactivas de las Bomba de Nagasaki, lo cual en vez de volverlos polvo endurecieron sus huesos y su carne, dandole mayor resistencia, en vida ella era de la Armada Imperial Japonesa, Experta en el manejo de la katana y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, al igual en las armas**

'¿Eh?', simplemente no me lo creia, una Zombie del tipo Militar estaba frente a mi, de pelo azulado y en un kimono negro, pero ¿Heroína?, ahí Cortana me ilumino

 **Las unidades del tipo Heroe/Heroina son aquellas capaces de causar un mayor daño que las invocaciones normales, tambien estas pueden subir de nivel y evolucionar consumiendo almas de otros tipos de invocacion o libros de Experiencia, son unicos, por lo que solo se pueden obtener en eventos especiales que puedan surgir.**

'Ya veo, ayyyy',

 **Gamer Mind Activado**

Me asuste al ver la velocidad con la que me ataco, en definitiva es de armas tomar ya que sin avisar ni nada me dio –10,000 HP en un combo de 2 patadas, un puñetazo en el pecho y 3 cuchilladas, las cuales solo la primera pude bloquear.

Mis E. Militares no esperaron y atacaron, lo sorprendente es que algunos de los balazos los evitaba cortándolos a la mitad pero al ser zombi sus reflejos no eran tan buenos, causandole un daño alrededor de –3,500 HP

Trate de hacer algo nuevo, infundi mana en mi espada e hice 2 tajos, la primera lo bloqueo pero la segunda le dio directamente bajandole -1,100 HP, en eso el Sargento uso su Subfusil y los demas con sus Fusiles le dispararon aprovechando que estaba ella al descubierto, dandole mas de 8,000 HP en el proceso (7,400/20,000)

Ahí se me ocurrio una idea, "Lánzame una granada activa", el Sargento creo que me miro como si estuviera loco pero obedeció, al lanzarlo hacia mi la zombi se dio cuenta y se alejo, pero yo usando mi telequinesis le lance la granada en medio de los pechos, ya que su kimono estaba algo abierto, por lo que en un par de segundos la granada le hizo un daño de -6,000 HP

Solo le quedaba 2,400 HP, me dispuse a atacarla abalanzándome hacia ella, pero salio antes del humo chocando nuestras espadas, volviendo a infundir mi espada de nuevo hice 3 tajos que ella bloqueo, me lanzo uno directo hacia mi pero me pude ir de lado izquierdo y le di un tajo final encima del cuello, cauzandole -1,800 HP.

Ella estaba debajo y yo encima de ella, con su kimono destrozado y su cuerpo al descubierto, sorprendentemente tiene un cuerpo bien conservado para ser una zombie, pero eso es tema para otro dia.

"Game Over", fue todo lo que dije golpeandola una vez mas en medio del cuerpo, juro que crei ver en ella una ligera sonrisa antes de que desapareciera.

 _*Fin OST_

* * *

~Ping

 **Tarea Completada**

 **Pickin´a Bone With You (Dificultad: E {Simplemente sencillo})**

 **Has dominado a tus oponentes, al menos los esqueletos menores, pero ha llegado la hora de demostrar tu valia, a oponentes mas feroces, siendo no muertos pero aun asi estos no deben de ser subestimados**

Objetivos:

Derrota a los 3 E. S. Veteranos **OK**

Derrota a los 5 E. M. 1ra **OK**

Derrota a Asako Kusakabe **OK**

Invoca a 10 o mas Esqueletos de cualquier tipo **OK**

Obtenido:

+10 Puntos stat

+20 Puntos stat

10 Libros Exp Poco Comun

Titulo: Undead Novice

 **Evento Finalizado**

 **Felicitaciones, Ha ganado el evento, su Recompensa viene siendo: la Heroína 'Asako Kusakabe', 67,000 Yenes, 10 almas de Esqueleto Radiactivo, 1 alma de Cientifico Radiactivo, 1 fragmento de Uranio Calidad Pobre – F, 1 fragmento de Plutonio Calidad Pobre – F, 104,000 EXP**

~Sube de nivel * 4

Nivel actual ~ 58

"Madre mia, al menos ya acabo, un momento, URANIO Y PLUTONIO", 'Que carajos, puedo entender el poder nuclear que tengo pero en verdad puedo obtener elementos radiactivos, que dios me libre'

Luego checare el titulo que recibi y esos libros de EXP, ya estoy agotado, mentalmente, ademas tengo que ver que demonios hago con el uranio y el plutonio

 **Has salido de ID Nuclear**

 **Has regresado a ID Empty**

 **ID Nuclear Adquirido**

 **ID Create: Nuclear**

 **Se obtiene el acceso a un mundo post-apocaliptico en la que la radiacion ha hecho estragos con los seres vivos**

 **Level 10 – Completado**

 **Level 20**

 **Costo: 500 MN (50) y mas 100 MN adicional por cada nivel superior (10)**

'Ya veo, pero no, ahorita no joven'

 **ID Escape**

Con eso, me retire hacia mi casa, devolviendo de antemano las invocaciones al inventorio, ya he tenido bastante accion el dia de hoy.

~5 min despues

* * *

 _ **[Viernes 16 de febrero del 2018, Saint Kuoh City, Hogar de los Castro 23:45 P.M]**_

Voy llegando hacia mi casa, por alguna razon el gato negro de hace rato me venia siguiendo, no le tome mucha importancia, posiblemente tenia hambre pero lamentablemente no tenia nada que darle en el inventario y el huevo a la mexicana que tenia me lo comi para recuperar mis energias, aunque fuese un poco, tenia la fruta que puse en la mañana pero no creo que los gatos les guste las manzanas y naranjas, ademas de que a mi padre no le gustan los gatos en la casa.

"Hasta aquí llegas mijo"

"¿Nyan?"

"No es que no quiera que entres pero a mis padres no les gustan los gatos, si te ven adentro la que se me va a armar"

"Nyaaaaaaaan", me dio ese maullido mientras, no puedo creer que haga eso, me puso sus ojos dorados como si fuese el gato con botas.

Algunos dirian, eso no le va funcionar con este wey, sin embargo...

'Que lindo', este es de los weyes que si se dejan llevar por las apariencias, "Creo que.. esta noche si, ellos estan fuera hoy de todos modos"

"Nyaaaa"

En eso simplemente se limito a entrar rapidamente a la casa, despues de cerrar fui a ver en refrigerador si hay pescado, creo que habia un poco del salmon de hace 3 dias, "Toma esto, no es mucho pero es lo que nos queda del pescado el dia de hoy"

"Nyan~", se dispuso a devorar el pescado como si no hubiera un mañana, no era como si lo fuese a usar, de por si tengo que ir a hacer despensa mañana, y de paso comprar algunos materiales para algunas cosas.

"Stats"

Mientras devoraba el pescado la gata, si, cuando se subio a la isla le vi la parte de atrás y vi que es gata, me dispuse a ir a la sala y sentarme para entrar en mis stats y a ver mis estadisticas, resumiendo detalles sigo siendo muy fuerte y con 185 puntos de stats y 31 ruletas, me dispuse a distribuirlas, puse 5 en DEX, 53 en AGI, 35 en INT, 55 en WIS, 30 en DEF, ya que si lo voy a necesitar mas, incluso por que no se usar ningun ataque de elementos, aun, y 7 en Suerte, las ruletas fueron 5 a todas menos a DE Suerte, este fue el resultado de todo

* * *

 **Nombre: Alexander Castro**

 **Edad: (17) Edad mental: (91)**

 **Género: (Masculino)**

 **País: (México)**

 **Título: (The Gamer, El DonJuan, Kaku Mokushiroku)**

 **Estado actual: (Estudiante de preparatoria)**

 **Raza: Humano**

 **Sacred Gear: Uranium Core (Activado~Sin Usar)**

 **Nivel: 58 Siguiente nivel (31%)**

 **(Regen por min: Sin combatir/En combate)**

 **HP: (138,300)**

 **HPRegen: 55,320~34,575**

 **END: (21,270)**

 **ENDRegen: 19,440~9,720**

 **MN: (158,900)**

 **MNRegen: 63,560~39,725**

 **[Puntos de Estadísticas + Puntos de Nivel + Bonus = Puntos Reales]**

 **VIT: (113 + 348 + 200%) = 1,383**

 **STR: (114 + 348 + 150%) = 1,155**

 **DEF: (80 + 406 + 300%) = 1,944**

 **DEX: (108 + 58 + 250%) = 581**

 **AGI: (119 + 290 + 200%) = 1,227**

 **INT: (121 + 232 + 350%) = 1,589**

 **WIS: (105 + 116 + 250%) = 778**

 **SUERTE: 45**

 **Stat Points: (0)**

 **MR: 0 intentos**

 **Dinero: 427,310 (Yenes)**

 **Estado: (Normal)**

 **Descripción:**

 **Un estudiante poco arriba de la media, estudiante de la Academia de San Kuoh, proveniente de México, con un poder oculto más de su comprensión, y un Donjuan Natural, con un pasado oscuro derivado de su vida pasada, tiene un buen corazón.**

* * *

 **Por alcanzar el 100 en DEX se obtiene BullEye**

 **Tienes el tino, nomas te falta no perder el camino**

 **+50% Bonus en DEX, +50% Bonus en Bloquear, +50% en Critico**

 **Por alcanzar el 100 en AGI se obtiene RoadRunner**

 **Tantos años de esquivar a rateros, delincuentes y al de la vigilancia ha dado sus frutos**

 **+50% Bonus en AGI, Se multiplica por 2 la velocidad al trotar/correr, +50% en evadir ataques**

 **Por alcanzar el 100 en INT se obtiene Investigator**

 **Eres curioso por naturaleza, por lo que tratas de buscarle un significado a todo por lo que te dedicas a investigar su valor, peso, origen, uso, etc.**

 **+50% Bonus en INT, +50% en ataques de MN, Psiquicos, NE y Elementales, MN de 50 a 100 por 1 INT, HP regen : +20 sin combatir, + 12.5 en combate**

 **Por alcanzar el 100 en WIS se obtiene Strategist**

 **+50% Bonus en WIS, +50% Bonus en Juegos/Situaciones en donde se requiera tomar decisiones importantes**

Facilmente duplique mi poder, hasta triplicado en algunos casos, si bien no me esta agradando mucho la idea de estar muy poderoso es necesario ya que normalmente los oponentes que tienen este poder pueden ser mas poderosos que los del calabozo, ademas, potencia extra nunca es mal recibida.

Una vez terminado me pare para ir a la cocina, llegando vi que la gata habia terminado con el salmon, saque un plato hondo y servi un poco de leche del refri en el, ya poniendo el plato en la isla me fui hacia arriba, si bien no necesito dormir por ahora queria descansar, todo lo que hecho ha sido suficiente por el dia de hoy

Por lo que solo me cambie por una pijama de pantalones azules y camisa negra y me acoste, cerrando mis oclayos.

* * *

 _ **[Fin de la Transmision]**_

De aquí como 10K palabras, y de nuevo de noche, pero esta vez no a las 3 de la mañana, sino a las 12, y aun asi tengo sueño ;_;

Bueno ahí me dicen como lo ven, y no se vayan a quejar de que subio muy rapido de nivel, en muchos juegos uno en menos de 4 horas puede subir un personaje hasta el nivel 30 o 40, ademas que hay otros fanfic que ya en el primer capitulo ya puede desafiar dioses y creanme, con este poder actual y Sirzechs lo puede poner como camote facilmente, por lo que si, se volvera muy fuerte pero sera a su tiempo, no de golpe, al menos no tanto...

Dejando eso claro, hasta luego.

Ver. 1.0 Se hizo un mejor oredenado y dividido del capitulo


	4. Capitulo 2: Al mal paso Darle Prisa

El verdadero 2do Capitulo, ¿ya que el primero fue el 1ro?

 _ **[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo desde su guarida: Un Gamer Mexicano]**_

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 1: Periodo de Aprendizaje]**

 **[Arco 1: Periodo de Aprendizaje: Capitulo 2 – Al mal paso, darle prisa]**

 _ **Derechos de Autor:**_

 _ **[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los sueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y sin sal ;_;]**_

 _ **[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

 _ **[Recordar que nos hace falta queso oaxaca, achiote, chocolate para mole, verdolagas, 2 botellas de tequila, mandarinas, acerrin, 'recuerdame' de natalia nafurcade, las fotos familia..., ups, este es capitulo de hoy, no la lista de compras para la ofrenda del dia de muertos, jeje ;3]**_

 _ **[?]**_

 _ **Es un lugar desolado, edificios arruinados, los pocos vehiculos a la vista destrucidos, mucha basura en el suelo y polucion en el aire, aparte de esas malditas tormentas Radiactivas que pasan cad dias, aquí me hayo con varias varillas incrustadas en mi cuerpo mientras este se derrite muy lentamente, lo se, mi muerte es inevitable, al menos pude salvar a los que pudieron sobrevivir tanto tiempo, pocos hombres mujeres y ancianos, y muchisimos de mis queridos hijos, tal vez no sea su padre biologico, pero...al menos...ellos...podran...vivir...libres de...este...infie...r...n..o...**_

 _ **[Sabado 17 de febrero del 2018, Saint Kuoh City, Hogar de los Castro 6:00 A.M]**_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH~NYAAAAAAAAA", 'Carajo, no pense tener ese recuerdo, incluso todavia tengo, la experiencia vivida de ello, solo espero que pudiesen llegar salvos y sanos.'

Incluso teniendo esta vida nueva, me sigo preocupando por ellos

Bueno, cambiando de tema, donde estoy, a si, en mi cuarto.

¿Nya?

'Ay jijo, se me habia olvidado que esta la gata aquí, sin querer la he despertado con este grito de guajolote en navidad', "Perdoname mija, solo fue un mal sueño, puedes volver a dormir", le dije mientras acariciaba un poco su cabeza, acto seguido se reacomodo en las sabanas y se dispuso a dormir, yo en cambio solo prendi la lampara de mesa que tengo y prendi mi computadora de escritorio con windows XP, se que es obsoleta pero por algo he estado ahorrando para obtener una computadora mejor, ahora ya tengo dinero para ello pero seria muy sospechoso tenerlo de repente ¿no?.

Ni siquiera se si el dinero que gane realmente pueda ser utilizado para este fin, digo ni que hubiese una pagina web con la cual pueda comprar objetos como tipo amazon sin consecuen...

Ya me acorde, es una suposición, pero, si es parecido el comic del The Gamer al original, ¿eso significa que es posible acceder al abismo del invocador?

'Veamos', simplemente escribi abyss auction en el bucador, dudo que funcione pero valia la pena al menos tratar de hacer el intento, creo.

A los pocos segundos despues de teclearlo el buscador se cerro de golpe, esto me sorprendio, ¿acaso libere un virus en la computadora o algo?

Aparecio un mensaje diciendo "Lo sentimos, no tiene los permisos suficientes para entrar, no lo intente de nuevo que se tomaran medidas drasticas" y luego se cerro, una forma elegante de decir vete al diablo, aunque me sorprende que en verdad haya funcionado, solo lo puse por curiosidad pero por lo visto uno si puede acceder al Abyss Auction.

Ahora que caigo en cuenta, siendo otra realidad creo que a diferencia del comic original aquí se toman mas en serio los negocios, por lo que no permitiran a cualquiera que ingrese a la pagina, y sera mejor respetar esa advertencia, al menos hasta que el encargado del abyss en japon me permita ingresar.

Le juego al vivo pero para que alguien se tomara la molestia de hacer eso debe de ser alguien con buen conocimiento acerca de programacion, ademas, como para al menos tratar de rastrearlo no me es muy recomendable, en especial por que hace tiempo que no toco una computadora, ya que desde que tengo 40 años en mi otra vida gran parte de las computadoras se volvieron obsoletas, ademas de que me destroce mis dedos en ese tiempo y no los recupere sino hasta mucho tiempo despues con protesis improvisadas que me dio uno de mis 'hijos'.

Aunque es algo que se me haria muy sencillo, si bien tengo una computadora que se consideraria arcaica podria utilizarla sin problemas en temas de hackeo y investigacion de temas delicados, ya que, incluso la mejor computadora de este mundo se queda corto, no es por que me crea muy chingon, es que lo soy.

Aparte, incluso con la tecnologia mas avanzada de este mundo, en realidad..., no es nada a la que tenia en mi mundo, con una comparacion honesta, ellos estan atrasados como 2 siglos como minimo, no lo digo en broma es en serio

Cambiando de tema, solo me limite a ver la historia de este mundo, tengo los conocimientos de historia de este mundo debido a las clases que he recibido en la primaria, secundaria y estos 2 años de preparatoria, pero, nada se compara a ver la historia por completo por el internet, posiblemente no sea toda veridica pero es mejor que nada.

Por mi solo seguiria durmiendo, pero no me siento cansado, supongo que solo necesito 6 Hrs como minimo para estar al dia, asi que a ver que tan parecida es la historia de aquí comparadaa la de mi mundo.

~2 horas despues

~Yawn

En verdad que no ha cambiado mucho, tomando por ejemplo la 1ra y 2da guerra mundial, todo siguio su curso actual, con unas variantes, por ejemplo, el presidente actual de estados unidos se llama Darryl McKening, o el que deberia de ser el actual de Mexico es Miguel Hernandez, mas dictadura que presidencia pero es un tema aparte.

Fuera de eso es el tipo de gobierno que hay que en mi mundo data casi 300 años en el pasado

Al menos es un poco reconfortante que tengo ventaja tecnologica, si es que se le puede decir asi, ya vere como aprovecharlo otro dia.

Apage la computadora, no sin antes desconectarla de la red, ese mensaje si me dio muy mala espina.

La gata seguia durmiendo asi que agarre ropa nueva y me dispuse a bañarme

~8 min despues

"Ahhhhhh~", 'que buen baño', me dije ya vestido con ropa de calle bajando las escaleras.

Son cerca de las 8:30, aun muy temprano para que algunas tiendas habran, asi que sera mejor preparar mas inventario y mi desayuno en el proceso

Solo fue un plato de cereal, y un poco de fruta, no iba a hacer nada elaborado sino hasta despues de las compras, ah, y un poco mas de leche para la gata, ya no tengo pescado asi que al menos que beba algo, por supuesto que use observe, aunque no espere el siguiente resultado...para nada

 **[Cereal de Trigo con leche ~ Calidad Pobre F]**

 **Simplemente cereal tostado y procesado**

 **50 HP al ingerirlo**

 **[Mandarina *2 ~ Calidad Poco Comun D]**

 **Unas mandarinas traídas del jardin, bien cuidadas**

 **100 HP al ingerirlas, 20 MN al ingerirlas**

 **?, Nivel ?**

 **?**

 **Rep: Amigable**

 **HP (?)**

 **END (?)**

 **MN (?)**

 **Raza: (?)**

 **Acerca de ti: Curiosa, intrigada, alerta**

…

…

…

 _*Inserte disco rayado_

'Sabia que debia tener cuidado ya que pasaria que alguien tendria interes en mi al momento de que usara mis poderes', 'pero en serio, !¿UNA GATA ES MUCHO MAS PODEROSA QUE YO?¡'

 **Gamer Mind Activado**

Trate de actuar lo mas normal posible, en verdad ni yo me lo creia, si, se que esta la posibilidad de que podrian existir seres que serian parte animal, criaturas de calabozo, magos, en este caso un ser todopoderoso unido ami en una Sacred~Wea, etc., como en cualquier videojuego, pero en verdad, ¿tan pronto?, se que el poder puede traer el poder, pero esto es ridiculo, ni a Han Jihan fue tan pront..., espera, no a el lo trajeron a una barrera de ilusion a las pocas horas de presentar el poder.

'Me lleva', viendo a la gata que seguia tomando leche como si nada, me devolvio la mirada al sentir mi vista clavada en ella, "¿Nya?", le volvi a acariciar, si bien me inpacte, no quiero verme sospechoso, ademas, por alguna razon en Rep es amigable conmigo, el por que, ni idea, se que a ella la he visto un par de veces por la calle y si le di un poco de mi comida en esas veces pero hasta ahí, "Nyaaaaaaa"

'aaahh', suspire, ya ando cansado y apenas van a ser las 9 de la mañana.

"Weno mija, ven para aca que voy a salir y lamentablemente no tengo mas pescado, tendras que conformate con la leche"

"Nyan~~~"

Despues de salir, la gata salio volando hacia la calle hasta perderse en la vista, eso me alivio un poco, que me estuviera siguiendo seria incomodo, en verdad hice un esfuerzo inhumano para no perder la cordura en ese momento, ademas fue buena compañía asi que no me deberia de quejar, mucho, cerre la casa y me fui al centro, a estas horas los locales deben estar abiertos.

 _ **[Sabado 17 de febrero del 2018, Saint Kuoh City, Central de Abasto 9:10 A.M]**_

Ya despues de un rato, de caminar unos 20 min llegue a la central de abasto, pare en un callejon a sacar parte de mi dinero, no podia sacarlo a plena luz sin que nadie me viera sacando dinero como si fuese houdini, ya sacando una buena cantidad me dispuse a comprar.

 _*Inserte OST Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga ~ The Kingdom Called BeanBean_

El lugar esta poco concurrido ya que apenas abren, perfecto para hacer las compras sin que nadie choque contigo y te las tire, pues es una larga lista la que tengo que hacer

Compre un poco de pollo, huevos, res (unos cortes), camaron y pescado, este ultimo dura un par de semanas ya que no somos una familia a consumir muchisimo marisco al menos que sea semana santa, en especial pescado, pero es mejor tener por si acaso, aparte que si me llego a encontrar a la gata de nuevo, talvez la pueda 'apaciguar' con el pescado, seguia extrañado con que tuviese buena Rep con ella, pero no por eso me voy a confiar.

Ya pasando las carnes me fui por verduras, zanahorias, papa, apio, albaca, ese tipo de cosas, ademas de frutas tanto para el frutero como para los jugos verdes que luego se toma mi padre todos los dias, toronja, platanos, uvas y manzanas.

Limones, mandarinas y fresas no, ya que esas los cultivamos en el jardin trasero de la casa, aunque todavia no es dia de cosecha aun nos quedaba lo suficiente en la casa, asi que de esos no era de preocuparse en el momento.

Por ello tampoco compre especias, esas tambien las obtenemos del jardin.

Ahí vi algunas cosas con Suerte.

En efecto, al comprar cada cosa en el mercado me hicieron un descuento, normalmente no te lo dan al menos que regatees o que sea dia de rebaja, que este ultimo normalmente es cada 2 domingos del mes, lo que gaste fue aproximadamente como unos 42,250 yenes, (2,845 pesos mexicanos)

Pero solo tuve que pagar 27,885 (1,641 pesos)

Realmente fue una ganga, tengo todavia mucho para gastar, aunque no me lo voy a gastar todo de golpe, ademas de que ningun vendedor se vio extrañado en darme esos precios, incluso algunos me dieron un poco mas de pilon.

No se si debio de ser correcto, nadie te da una reduccion conjunta cerca de 15,000 yenes y no se dieran cuenta, y eso que no compre de calidad rara ni nada de eso, todos los productos son de calidad comun, excepto las carnes que esas las obtuve en poco comun, ya que ahí no encontre ninguno en raro, supongo que esos te los venderan en las tiendas las de mayor calidad.

En otro callejon largo guarde cuidadosamente las compras, ya que parecia el pipila con tanta cosa que estaba cargando, sali del otro lado del callejon para no levantar sospechas.

De ahí me diriji a un supermercado que esta cerca, si, voy a ir a comprar unas cosas que no se venden en la central.

Por ejemplo los lacteos, antes la compraba ahí sin ningun problema pero luego salio algo con respecto a que no se cumplian los reglamentos del departamento de salud y lo tuvieron que cerrar, es una lastima, la dueña solia hacer unas galletas de nata que le compraba cada vez que me pasaba ahí.

~otros 20 min despues

 _*Fin Ost_

 _*Inserte Ost Buy Somethin´ Will Ya ~ Earthbound_

A diferencia de la central aquí ya se empezo a viciar un poco que la gente empezaba a caer en friega, asi es normalmente aquí en los fines de semana, por eso me voy temprano, para no agarrar el 'Trafico'.

Me agarre un carro y solo fui por lacteos y otras cosas que consumimos, como cereal, pasta, azucar, y chucherias que nos gustan, aunque me dejo un poco decepcionado por algunas de ellas, por ejemplo...

 **[Ramen Instantaneo*20 ~ Calidad Pobre F]**

 **Talvez rico en sabor pero no muy nutritivo**

 **50 HP al ingerirlo**

 **Precaución, comer muchos de estos puede causar 'Desnutrición', en tu caso serian cientos pero para otros seres es mas facil**

'AHORA SI, QUE EL SISTEMA LO ECHEN A LOS LEONES'

 **Gamer Mind Activado**

En verdad si me enojo, y entristeció, esos ramens instantáneos los comemos al menos un a vez a la semana, bueno cualquier tipo de ramen, pero eso si dolio al alma, ;_;

 **En verdad, actuar asi por unos vasos desecha...**

Pam

Me golpee la cabeza 'ni digas nada Cortana, que eso si dolio al alma, y no es solo yo, toda la familia tambien es un poco adicta a ella'

No es como que la veneráramos como si fuese una deidad pero si que nos echamos unos cuantos paquetes sin problema alguno.

Aparte, hay que aprovechar que sakuya no esta en la casa, que cuando nos cacha con solo un paquete de ellos se nos arma, bueno, a mis padres no pero si a mis hermanos y a mi nos hecha la bronca.

Y si ella viese esto, nos va a decir cosas como, 'te lo dije, tirare eso a la basura, no es bueno para la salud', asi que me niego a dejar de consumirlas.

…

Bueno aprovechando que estoy aqui compro otros 30 mas, quien lo diria, mi inventario seria el escondite perfecto para que no me arrebaten mis preciados Ramen

 **Exagerado**

'Lo que digas Cortana'

Pocos entienden esta situacion, aunque es mejor tener este tipo de adiccion y no la del alcohol, lo cual es malo, resulta que tanto yo como mi papa somos muy debiles, por lo que media botella, ni se diga, aunque cuando tomo no recuerdo que ha pasado.

Solo fue una vez a los 8 años cuando tome un refresco de toronja con tequila de que hecho mi abuelo por error y pues, lo unico que me dijeron es que me la pase como loco aventando fuegos artificiales a los vecinos, mientras cantaba las mañanitas y con gran parte del cuerpo en pintura blanca...

Despues de ello no hubo ninguna bebida alcoholica en un buen tiempo (3 meses), mi abuelo y mis tios sufrieron...

Digo, si tenemos bebidas alcoholicas en la casa pero solo se toma en visitas, y yo no tomo, ya que no se que vaya a pasar, en cambio mi padre solo se relaja muchisimo, mas no se vuelve impredesible como yo.

Aunque me pregunto, ¿teniendo tanto Gamer Mind como Gamer Body me podre enborrachar?

Personalmente no quiero averiguarlo, tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar.

 **Solo si es una Bebida alcoholica muy fuerte es muy posible**

(N/A: Créeme mijo, va a suceder un 'accidente' de esos, kehehe)

Y de nuevo una sensación fria por la espalda, creo que presajia que algo malo va a pasar.

Fui a comprar otras cosas, como un par de set de herramientas nuevo, ya que el que tenemos estan un poco oxidadas y no le sirven para mi papa, el segundo es para mi que me puede ser util, el cual quiero probar el dia de hoy.

Tambien compre uno nuevo de jardineria, aprovechando que me alcanza, si llego a obtener mejor nivel en ella es posible que pueda cultivar mejores ingredientes de mayor calidad que me puedan ser utiles a la hora de la cocinada, quiero ver si puedo cultivar algunas plantas con propiedades curativas que podrian ser muy provechosos a largo plazo.

Y ya que estaba ahí, fui por medicamentos, no puedo apoyarme solo en puro alimentos y hierbas para reponerme, asi que compre un par de kits medicos, vendas, gasas, desinfectante, agua oxigenada, todo, solo por si acaso, en esa secion si hay objetos de calidad raro asi que de esos tome, me va a costar bastante pero valdra la pena.

Y ya terminando fui a comprar por ultimo un set de costura, puede que cosiendo aparte de remendar mis ropas, si es que sucede, puedo fabricar ropa que ayuden en mi END, ya que la que tengo puesta no aporta ningun efecto ni bonus, excepto la escolar, pero eso es aparte.

Y con las agujas y el hilo medico para coserme si es necesario, tengo mi conocimiento medico, no como para doctor pero me defiendo, por si tengo que curarme de alguna herida, o a alguien mas si es que se da el caso.

Sin darme cuenta, ya llevaba 3 carros, talvez agarre demasiado equipo medico pero ñee.

Yendo a la caja tarde como 20 min mas o menos.

Costo alrededor de 170,000 (10,000 pesos), pagando solo 112,200(6,600), creo que me esta gustando el descuento, *Yaoming

"quiere que le ayuden a poner sus cosas en el carro", me pregunto la cajera con unos 3 asistentes listos a ayudar.

"No va a ser necesario, solo ayudenme a acomodar todo encima mio"

"¿Ehh?", los 4 dijeron incrédulos, si hubiese preferido haber agarrado el carro pero lo tienen mis papas por su viaje, asi que a activar el 'Modo pipila de nuevo.

~30 min despues

 _ **[Sabado 17 de febrero del 2018, Saint Kuoh City, Plaza central 12:04 A.M]**_

Me tarde mas de lo que pense, no fue facil encontrar donde pasar el rato debido a que todos se me quedaban viendo con el bonche de cosas, solo de eso me quejaba, debido a mi fuerza cargarlo fue cosa de niños.

Cuando los termine de guardar me fui a la plaza de la ciudad en el centro, podia haber ido trotando, pero tendria mucha velocidad, asi que me fui en camion, como en 10 min llegue, solo queria pasear un rato y a ver si de paso veo a algun amigo de casualidad.

Pero antes ver si puedo hablar con Urayne, ya que no tengo prisa y de aquí puedo ir a comer

~Al mismo tiempo cerca de ahí

"¿Esta segura de lo que me acabas de contar?", pregunto una mujer pelinegra de ojos morados

"Si, esa gata vaga pudo confirmar que es el, realmente cambio su apariencia pero su alma es la misma, incluso pude sentir el cambio abrupto en su cuerpo, creemos que el sacred gear en su interior se puede haber activado", respondio la otra mujer pelirroja de pelo rojo y ojos marones

"Entonces tenemos que encontrarlo rapido, nuestro deber es protegerlo a toda costa, sabes como se podrian sus hermanos, mi tia y mi prima si algo le pasara"

"No te preocupes no creo que...", sintio una presencia fuerte, al enfocar su vista en ella pudo denotar a alguien que podria reconocer, "¿Acaso el que acaba de pasar no es Alex-san?", señalo la peliroja hacia donde se encontraba el chico

"Donde", volteo a donde la peliroja señalaba, "...ara ara, ¿en verdad es el?"

"Es muy dificil saberlo, pero es muy parecido, ahora entiendo de lo que hablaba Kuroka, en verdad parece mas una version mas fornida de su hermano jesus, y mas alta"

"Bueno, la unica forma de saberlo es preguntando directamente ¿no?"

"Y si se trata de otro ser"

"Simplemente le borraremos la memoria, y si lo que dijo esa gata vaga es verdad entonces sera resistente a la manipulacion mental"

~Regresando con el Wey

Oye Cortana, ¿ora si esta disponible Urayne?

Si, esta en tu espacio mental, puedes acceder ahora en el.

Dicho eso solo me sente cerca de un arbol, cerrando los ojos y medite hasta que accedi en el

 **Accediendo al Espacio Mental**

Me encontre en lo que parecio ser una llanura, aspera y con solo tierra y rocas.

 **Acabas de entrar a tu espacio mental es tu lugar privado en donde puedes realizar tus acciones como entrenar mentalmente, asi como practicar tus poderes y subir de nivel tus habilidades, no obstante no puedes tener experiencia muscular**

 **Pero se puede subir la EXP de movimientos fisicos ya aprendidos o que puedes aprender, tambien sirve para visitar y comunicarse mas directamente con las entidades que estan en tu interior**

 **Al estar en tu espacio mental el tiempo fluye de manera diferente, cada 3 min que pasan aquí pasa 1 minuto en el mundo real**

Entiendo, lo del tiempo en este lugar lo puedo aprovechar sin problema alguno en caso de ser necesario, dejando eso de lado, ahora que caigo en cuenta tengo mensajes de mis habilidades que no he checado desde ayer

 **Hay habilidades que han subido de nivel**

 **Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo Nivel 19 a 25**

 **Pisotón Nivel 8 a 13**

 **Puño Cargado Nivel 18 a 22**

 **Puñetazos Nivel 25 a 27**

 **Patada Nivel 13 a 17**

 **Confusion Nivel 4 a 9**

 **Psychic Nivel 4 a 10**

 **Telequinesis Nivel 5 a 8**

 **Resistencia Fisica Nivel 3 a 15**

 **Habilidades Obtenidas**

 **Combate con objetos contundentes Nivel 9 (69%)**

 **Ya sea una espada, hacha, varilla o un tubo, te lanzas hacia los enemigos para ponerlos como camote**

 **3% de ataque por nivel (81%)**

 **La habilidad de agarrar**

 **Refuerzo STR Nivel Max**

 **Enfoca MN a tus manos o a algun efecto para potenciar tu ataque al 100%**

 **Costo: 100 MN (10) por segundo**

 **Refuerzo INT Nivel Max**

 **Haciendo fluir el MN por tu cuerpo se tiene la capacidad de aumentar ataques con MN, psiquicos y elementales al 100%**

 **Costo: 100 MN (10) por segundo**

Vaya, en cierta forma es mejor que loso muestre la subida de nivel, ver tanta explicacion puede hartar la cabeza, en cambio a lo adquirido, me sorprende un poco, se que si hice fluirla a mis manos, pero al pelear contra akabe y hacer mis tajos creo que fueron a distancia, podria decirse que fue una especie de tajo Psiquico o algo asi ¿no?...

 **Debido a la manera de explicarse sobre eventos sucedidos en la batalla anterior se ha obtenido una nueva habilidad**

 **Habilidad Adquirida**

 **Tajo Psiquico Nivel 2 (56%)**

 **Un corte que se da al usar una espada o con el brazo creando una onda de choque que atraviesa al enemigo**

 **90 de daño mas 4% Bonus INT por nivel (8%)**

...Asi que si hago unas suposiciones puedo obtener habilidades nuevas, es bueno saberlo, esta cheeteado, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer

"¿Y Urayne?", dije ya que no lo veia por ninguna parte

 **Este espacio solo es para tu uso personal, aunque si das permiso a la entidad que se quiera comunicar contigo pueden compartir el espacio mental de ambos**

 **Una entidad proveniente de la Sacred Gear 'Uranium Core' quiere establecer contacto contigo, ¿Permitir?**

 **(Yes/No)**

"A Puchale Starp", despues de aceptar, una ligera luz verde se ilumino en una de las zonas de la llanura, tiempo despues aparecio Urayne en su forma Alpha

"Buenas Urayne, ¿te encuentras bien?"

…

¿Urayne?

…

…

 _*Inserte OST Forgotten Legend – Ace Attorney AJ_

 **EN VERDAD NO ESPERABA QUE MI PORTADOR TUVIESE UN PODER QUE PUEDE LLEGAR A INCLUSO DESTRUIR UNIVERSOS, Y YO PENSANDO QUE TANTO TRIHEXA Y YO SOMOS LAS UNICAS ENTIDADES QUE PUEDEN DESATAR LA DESTRUCCION DE LOS MUNDOS**

"...Asi que ya has terminado de ver mis memorias, perdona, LA DESTRUCCION DE LOS MUNDOS"

 **Gamer Mind Activado**

 **EN EFECTO, SIGO SIN CREERME QUE TIENES UNA HABILIDAD QUE USANDOSE BIEN PUEDE CAMBIAR TODO LO CONOCIDO, PARA BIEN O PARA MAL, AL IGUAL QUE LO QUE LE PASO A TU VIDA ANTERIOR...**

"En eso no te preocupes, lo ultimo que quiero hacer es cosas como por ejemplo, desatar un apocalipsis nuclear como en mi vida pasada"

Dije interrumpiéndolo, no tengo idea de que es lo que se puede hacer con esa Sacred lo que sea, a demas de que ni que fuera esos politicos e lideres idiotas de mi tiempo que no vieron el desastre que causaron sin que fuese demasiado tarde, ...matando al 80% de la poblacion en el proceso y con los años el 20% restante empezando a morir drasticamente debido al gran cambio que supuso los desechos nucleares a las zonas afectadas y a su alrededor.

Es una gran ironia que posea el poder que básicamente nos condenó a todos en mi vida pasada.

Pero aun asi no tengo nada en contra de Urayne, es mas, aunque fuese un pokemon falso, es uno de mis favoritos debido a su historia, aunque tengo miedo de lo que me vaya a pasar debido a su presencia en mi, asi que a lo que vengo.

"Se que posiblemente tengas mucho que asimilar, pero podrias responderme algunas dudas por favor"

SI DIME

"En donde comienso, me podrias explicar este mundo, sus habitantes, las criaturas que puedan haber aquí, como llegaste a este universo si es que no provienes de aqui y sobre que significa realmente una Sacred Gear, por favor", posiblemente le pido mucho pero realmente estoy norteado sin ningun conocimiento de que hacer

 **ENTIENDO** , dijo mientras cambiaba el panorama del lugar a blanco y negro, **¿NO TIENES PROBLEMAS SI TE LO EXPLICO CON MIS MEMORIAS?**

'Supongo que si cambio el lugar es debido a el', "no hay problema, al menos así sabré mejor que ocurre."

 **BIEN, EMPECEMOS CON EL INICIO**

 _*Fin Ost_

 _*Inserte Ost Once upon a time ~ Undertale_

 **ANTES DEJA EXPLICO MI LLEGADA, COMO BIEN SABRAS EN EL 'JUEGO' COMO TU LE DICES LLAMAR A DONDE PROVENGO, DESPUES DE QUE ACTAN ME DIESE EL NUCLEO DE URANIO PARA QUE PUEDA SOBREVIVIR ME LA PASE AÑOS EN AVENTURAS CON MI ENTRENADOR JONAS** (N/A: nombre del protagonista, al menos le dire asi)

 **UNOS AÑOS DESPUES UN CIENTIFICO LLAMADO LARKSPUR INTENTO HACER MAS EXPERIMENTOS AHORA CON LOS DRAGONES ACTAN Y LATHAN PARA HACER MAS PODEROSO EL PODER NUCLEAR**

 **YO Y JONAS LO IMPEDIMOS, PERO SUCEDIÓ UNA EXPLOSION GIGANTESCA QUE PODRIA HABER ARRASADO CON LA HUMANIDAD Y LOS POKEMON DE MEDIO PLANETA, PARA EVITAR LA MUERTE DE MILES DE PERSONAS ABSORBI TANTA ENERGIA QUE SIN INTENCION ABRI UN PORTAL QUE ABSORVIO TANTO A MI COMO AL LOS HERMANOS DRAGON A ESTE UNIVERSO**

 **CUANDO LLEGAMOS A ESTE MUNOD YO Y LOS DRAGONES LLEGAMOS AQUÍ MUY MAL HERIDOS, POTO TIEMPO DESPUES EL NOS ENCONTRO, EL MISMO DIOS DE LA BIBLIA, EL Y SUS HIJOS QUE ERAN LOS 4 ARCANGELES LUCIFER, LEVIATHAN, BEELZEBUB Y ASMODEUS NOS ENCONTRARON, ANTES DE QUE PUDIERAMOS DECIR ALGO ESTOS NOS SELLARON Y POSTERIORMENTE LLEVARON AL PARAISO**

 **DESPUES DE UNOS AÑOS ESTE SE COMUNICO CONMIGO, DICIENDO LO QUE ERA Y MIS INTENCIONES, YO SOLO LE DIJE LA VERDAD, QUE SOY UN POKEMON ARTIFICIAL CREADO POR LA HUMANIDAD DE OTRA DIMENSION, ESTO LO HORRORIZO YA QUE NUNCA PENSO QUE LOS SERES HUMANOS QUE EL CREO HICIESEN ALGO TAN BARBARICO.**

 **LE EXPLIQUE QUE SI BIEN ME QUERIAN USAR COMO ARMA SOLO QUIERO VIVIR EN ARMONIA CON OTROS SERES VIVOS, DESPUES DE UNA LARGA CHARLA EL DECIDIO QUE NO DEBERIA DE SER LIBERADO Y QUE TANTO YO COMO LOS OTROS DRAGONES FUIMOS CONVERTIDOS EN LO QUE EL LES LLAMO POSTERIORMENTE COMO SACRED GEARS**

 **SOLO FUE UNOS DISPOSITIVOS DE PRUEBA ASI QUE NO ERAN AUN ENVIADOS A QUE RENACIECEN EN HUMANOS, NO FUE SINO HASTA LA GRAN GUERRA QUE SE DESATO**

 **YA QUE DESPUES DE UN TIEMPO LOS 4 ARCANGELES MENCIONADOS SE REBELARON EN CONTRA DE DIOS, AL HABER FALLADO SU GOLPE DE ESTADO EL LOS EXILIO CON MUCHO DOLOR, CONVIRTIENDO EN EL PROCESO A TODOS ESOS ANGELES A LO QUE SE CONOCE HOY EN DIA COMO DEMONIOS, EN ESTE CASO, DEMONIOS ORIGINALES, DE SANGRE PURA**

 **POR UN TIEMPO FUE UNA BATALLA DE 1 FRENTE, EN LA QUE POSTERIORMENTE SE EMPEZARON A REBELAR MAS ANGELES EN LO QUE DIOS AL VER ESE PROBLEMA INSTARUO EL SISTEMA DEL CIELO, POR LO QUE SI ALGUN ANGEL COMETIERA PECADO SE SUPONIA QUE SE IBA A CONVERTIR EN HUMANO, ESTO NO SUCEDIÓ COMO FUE PLANEADO Y CADA ANGEL QUE CAIA SE CONVERTIA EN ANGELES CAIDOS, SIN EL PERMISO DE ENTRAR AL PARAISO DE NUEVO.**

 **ANTES DE CONTINUAR TE RECUERDO QUE EXISTEN DIFERENTES DEIDADES EN ESTE MUNDO, LAS CRIATURAS JAPONESAS LLAMADAS YOKAI, LOS DIOSES DE LOS NORDICOS EN ASGARD, LOS ALEBRIJES MEXICANOS DE LOS INDIGENAS DE AMERICA, TODOS ELLOS SON REALES EN ESTE MUNDO**

 **CONFORME FUE AVANZANDO EL CONFLICTO ESTO HIZO QUE SE EMPEZARAN A UNIR DIFERENTES FACCIONES A LA GUERRA INCLUYENDO A UNA HUMANIDAD NACIENTE, QUE TERMINO SIENDO LA PRIMERA GRAN GUERRA MUNDIAL DE LA TIERRA.**

 **SE MATABAN UNOS ENTRE OTROS SIN PIEDAD.**

 **TODO ESTO CAMBIO CUANDO 2 TONTOS DRAGONES EMPEZARON A ATACAR A LO BESTIA TODO LO QUE SE LE PONIA EN SU CAMINO, DESTRUYENDO TODO A SU PASO, INCLUYENDO A OTRAS FACCIONES**

 **COMO NO PUDIERON RAZONAR CON ELLOS LAS FACCIONES DEJARON DE LADO SUS DIFERENCIAS Y EMPEZARON A ATACAR A LOS 2 DRAGONES QUE DESTRUIAN TODO A SU PASO**

 **ESTO LO VI EN LAS MEMORIAS DE DIOS YA QUE EN ESE TIEMPO YO SEGUIA ATRAPADO EN EL DISPOSITIVO DE PRUEBA JUNTO A ACTAN Y LATHAN**

 **PASANDO LOS DIAS SIN NINGUN RESULTADO DIOS USO MI PODER Y PUDO TERMINAR EL CONFLICTO RAPIDAMENTE, ESTO TAMBIEN LO AFECTO YA QUE LE DEBILITO POR QUE EN ESE MOMENTO FUE MI PODER PURO SIN RESTRICCIONES QUE DEBERIAN DE TENER LAS SACRED GEAR**

 **MENCIONE A ALGUIEN LLAMADO TRIXETA, ESTE ES CONOCIDO COMO LA BESTIA DEL APOCALIPSIS, O 666, ESTE FUE UNA CRIATURA QUE SALIO DEBIDO A LA GRAN ENERGIA NEGATIVA Y EMOCIONES QUE SURGIERON DURANTE LA GRAN GUERRA, DIOS, AL VER LA GRAN CATASTROFE VOLVIO A USAR MI PODER DE NUEVO, PERO SE HABIA DEBILITADO TANTO QUE SOLO PUDIERON SELLARLO**

 **DESPUES DE SELLAR A TRIXETA EN UN LUGAR PRIVADO, EL CUAL TE PIDO QUE NO LE DIGAS A NADIE, EL SE DEBILITO DEMASIADO HASTA EL PUNTO DE CASI ESTAR MUERTO, POR LO QUE EN SUS ULTIMOS DIAS DISEÑO EL SISTEMA DE MILAGROS QUE VIENEN SIENDO LAS SACRED GEAR DE HOY EN DIA, SIENDO YO, ACTAN, LATHAN, ALBION Y DRAIG LOS PRIMEROS SACRED GEAR DE LA HISTORIA, LOS CUALES IBAN A SER DADOS A LOS SERES HUMANOS PARA QUE ESTOS PUDIESEN DEFENDERSE DE LOS SERES SOBRENATURALES QUE ABUNDAN EN LA TIERRA.**

 **LO UNICO QUE FUE DIFERENTE SOY YO, DEBIDO A QUE NO PODIA PERMITIR QUE ESTUVIESE EN UN SOLO LUGAR, Y QUE ALGUN SER SOBRENATURAL ME USASE PARA FINES MALVADOS NO SOLO ME CONVIRTIO EN SACRED GEAR, SINO ME PUSO UN CODIGO DE ACCESO QUE POTENCIO CON UN FRAGENTO DE SU ALMA, EL CUAL, SI NO HAY ALGUN HUMANO QUE ME POSEA Y SEA DE BUEN CORAZON NO PODRE SER ACTIVADO, APARTE SI SOY DESPOJADO DE ESTE EN AUTOMATICO DEJARE DE FUNCIONAR.**

 **ESTO ES PARA EVITAR QUE ALGUN SER VIVO TRATASE DE USARME PARA INCLUSO ACABAR CON TODA LA VIDA EN LA TIERRA, TE PIDO DE FAVOR QUE NO COMENTES LA MUERTE DE DIOS, PODRIA CAUSAR UN GRAN PANICO Y ES UN SECRETO MUY IMPORTANTE DEL CIELO**

 **VOLVIENDO A LA HISTORIA**

 **Y ASI FUE PASANDO LOS SIGLOS, TUVE DIFERENTES USUARIOS PERO CASI NINGUNO PODIA SER MI PORTADOR, INCLUSO FUI ARRANCADO UN PAR DE VECES PERO NUNCA RESPONDI AL LLAMADO DE LOS SERES QUE ME OBTUVIERON Y COMO MECANISMO DE DEFENSA, AL SER DESPOJADO DE UN PORTADOR HUMANO ORIGINAL, SIMPLEMENTE ME TELETRANSPORTABA A OTRO HUMANO RECIEN NACIDO.**

 **INCLUSO HUBO ALGUNOS QUE FUERON CONVERTIDOS EN DEMONIOS, ANGELES Y OTROS SERES Y AUN ASI NUNCA SE LES CEDIO EL PODER, ELLOS TENIAN DIFERENTES MOTIVOS PERO NINGUNO BUENO.**

 **LA UNICA QUE SI HA SIDO CAPAS DE COMUNICARSE CONMIGO FUE LA HUMANA LLAMADA MARIE CURIE, UNA CASUALIDAD QUE TUVIESE EL NOMBRE DEL TRAJE QUE USABA MI AMIGA HUMANA DE DONDE PROVENGO**

 **PERO ELLA ENIA UNA ENFERMEDAD DESCONOCIDA QUE SE AGRAVO DEBIDO A MI INFLUENCIA, POR LO QUE NO FUE LO DEMSIADO FUERTE COMO PARA USAR MI PODER, INCLUSO SE LO PROHIBI YA QUE LLEGUE A TENER UNA BUENA RELACION CON ELLA Y LO UNICO QUE NO QUERIA ES QUE SE MURIESE POR INPRUDENCIA**

 **Y ASI ESTUVE PASANDO AÑO POR AÑO HASTA A TI...**

 **ESTAS BIEN...**

 **Gamer Mind fue activado alrededor de 18 Veces**

 _*Fin Ost_

Fue un maldito y verdadero milagro que no me hubiese desmayado, eso si se puede desmayar aquí en mi mente, mucho que procesar, mucho, la muerte de dios, seres que pueden acabar con el planeta, animales humanoides, deidades ancestrales...ay nanita

 **Gamer Mind Activado**

"Entonces Urayne-sama, me podrias explicar esa parte en la que mencionas que personas se convierten en demonios o otras especies"

 _*Inserte Ost Ruins ~ Undertale_

 **CON QUE ME DIGAS URAYNE ES MAS QUE SUFICIENTE COMPAÑERO**

 **AHORA CON ESE TEMA, DESPUES DE LA GUERRA Y AÑOS DE LA MUERTE DE DIOS, LOS GRUPOS DE LOS ANGELES, ANGELES CAIDOS Y DEMONIOS SUFRIERON GRAVES BAJAS Y NO SE PODIAN REPRODUCIR FACILMENTE.**

 **LOS ANGELES CON MIEDO A VOLVERSE CAIDOS Y NO PODIAN CREAR MAS DEBIDO A LA JUERTE DE DIOS Y SU UNICO HIJO**

 **LOS DEMONIOS DEBIDO A QUE PERDIERON A MUCHISIMOS DEMONIOS DE SANGRE PURA EN LA GUERRA, ADEMAS DE QUE ELLOS TIENEN MUY BAJA NATALIDAD POR LO QUE LES ES MUY DIFICIL TENER DECENDENCIA**

 **LOS ANGELES CAIDOS ERAN LOS UNICOS SIN PROBLEMA, AUNQUE ELLOS FUERON LOS PRIMEROS EN RETIRARSE DEL CONFLICTO DESPUES DE LA GUERRA**

 **LOS DEMONIOS EN PARTE DEBIDO A LA GUERRA EN EL PROCESO MURIERON LOS MAOUS ORIGINALES QUE FUERON PRESISAMENTE LOS 4 ARCANGELES YA MENCIONADOS, LO QUE RESULTO EN UNA GUERRA CIVIL, GANANDO LA FACCION ANTI-MAOU.**

 **ESTO TE LO CUENTO DE LAS MEMORIAS DE UN DEMONIO REENCARNADO**

 **EN CUANTO A LA CONVERSION, LOS DEMONIOS USANDO UNA PIEDRA ANGULAR COMO BASE SE DIVIDIERON EN CLASES, ULTIMA, ALTA, MEDIANA Y BAJA, CON SUS RESPECTIVOS RANGOS, A LOS DE ALTA Y ULTIMA DOMINADO POR LOS DEMONIOS DE SANGRE PURA Y LOS DEMAS RANGOS DE DEMONIOS REENCARNADOS, A LOS QUE SON DE ALTA CLASE SE LES DA UNAS PIEZAS QUE SIRVEN PARA TENER UNA NOBLEZA.**

 **YA QUE CONOCES SOBRE EL AJEDREZ EN ESTE ESTA BASADO LAS PIEZAS, UN REY (LOS CUALES SON ESCASOS), UNA REINA (10 PEONES), LOS ALFILES (4 PEONES), LOS CABALLOS (3 PEONES), LAS TORRES (6 PEONES) Y LOS PEONES (1 PEON).**

 **Y DEPENDIENDO DEL NIVEL DE FUERZA Y HABILIDAD DE LOS QUE VAN A CONVERTIRSE EN DEMONIOS SE LE ASIGNA UN OFICIO, SI ERES ALFIL UNA GRAN VELOCIDAD Y PUNTERIA, SI ERES TORRE GRAN FUERZA Y DEFENSA, SI ERES ALFIL UNA GRAN FUENTE DE MAGIA Y GRAN TOMA DE DESICIONES, LA REINA OBTIENE BENEFICIO DE LOS 3 ANTERIORES MULTIPLICADA POR 2.**

 **EL REY LO MULTIPLICA POR 10 PERO ESTE ULTIMO ES MUY RARO DE PRODUCIR Y MUY PELIGROSO YA QUE NO HAY NADIE QUE PUEDA MANTENER SU PODER SIN DESTRUIRSE A SI MISMO O A SUS PODERES**

 **ALGO PARECIDO ES CON LOS ANGELES CAIDOS QUE NO HACE MENOS DE UN SIGLO TRATARON DE IMITAR LAS 'PIEZAS MALVADAS' CON LO QUE LLAMARON SANTOS CAIDOS CON LOS NAIPES DEL REY AL 1, AUNQUE FUE SUSPENDIDO DEBIDO A UN INCIDENTE HACE UNOS 20 AÑOS POR UN ANGEL CAIDO LLAMADO KOKABIEL**

 **Gamer Mind Activado en 5 veces**

"Entendido, entonces ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que pueda ser convertido y que haga rituales satanicos o algo por el estilo?", dije con miedo, ya sabia que esto me olia mal

 **ESO NO ES NECESARIO, DESDE HACE UN MILENIO QUE SE HA PROHIBIDO ESOS ACTOS, ELLOS SOLO TIENEN QUE HACER TAREAS PARA GANAR PRESTIGIO MAS NO ROBAR EN EL SENTIDO LITERAL DE LA PALABRA EL ALMA DE ALGUNA PERSONA**

~chiflido

De la que me salvo

 **NO OBSTANTE DEBES TENER CUIDADO, SI BIEN NO TODOS LOS DEMONIOS Y ANGELES CAIDOS, ASI COMO OTRAS ENTIDADES DE OTRAS FACCIONES NO SON MALOS, HAY MUCHOS QUE HARIAN LO QUE FUESE POR PODER**

 **COMO HAS DICHO, EL PODER ATRAE EL PODER**

~Inserte guamazo por caida de espalda

"Ya sabia yo que esto no iba a ser tan sencillo", dije con un falso llanto.

 _*Fin Ost_

 **QUISIERA PODER PLATICAR MAS CONTIGO, PERO HAY 2 ENTIDADES QUE TRATAN DE COMUNICARSE CONTIGO**

!

"¿Entidades?"

 **En efecto, ha sido detectada energia demoniaca en esas entidades, se detecta mas entidades con energia demoniaca acercandose**

"Ya valio, sabía que debi comunicarme contigo en la casa"

Lo menos que puedo hacer es salir, si me quedo mas tiempo quien sabe que podria suceder con mi cuerpo

 **Saliendo del escape mental**

Abri los ojos para reaccionar y poder levantarme

"Despierta"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH", -70,000 HP, -2,000 HP, -2,000 HP, -2,000 HP

Pero luego senti un fuerte golpe y todo se volvio negro...

~Casi paralelamente en ese momento

"En donde se habra metido, llevamos 10 min buscandolo", decia la pelinegra alzando la vista a todos lados

"Tranquila, no debe de estar lejos, le he avisado a los demas, llegaran en poco tiempo", decia la peliroja guardando su celular

"Si es mejor garantizar su seguridad antes de que algún angel caido, demonio callejero o yokai renegado le encuentre", dijo la pelinegra mientras seguia buscando con la vista al hermano de jesus

"Ya lo encontre", dijo la peliroja señalando a la persona sentada en el arbol, que parecia que estaba durmiendo

"¿Es el?", pregunto la pelinegra mientras se acercaba

"Estoy segura", respondio mientras lo inspeccionaba, "talvez tenga un fisico diferente pero la marca de su ceja izquierda sigue ahi"

"la que nos conto su hermana sherryl que se hizo con el balero, ufufufu"

"Esa y la de su mano derecha", replico la peliroja, "mira, una figura de una persona en muñeco de papel y una cruz distorsionada, es el"

"ara ara, de verdad es el, parece otra persona", decia la pelinegra mientras ponia su mano en su frente, "Su energia, es bastante alta para alguien que a despertado su sacred gear tan pronto"

"¿Se podria tratar de una tipo longinus?"

"Es muy posible, aunque no estoy segura de que tipo sea, este tipo de energia es muy extraña"

"Lo mejor sera despertarlo", poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, "Hey hombre despierta"

~3 min despues

"Despierta de una buena vez", ya decia algo irritada la pelinegra

"Tranquila, pronto va a ser semana de examenes, por lo que normalmente no duerme mucho y tiene el sueño pesado"

"yo le voy a quitar ese sueño ahora mismo" dijo la peliroja alzando su brazo al cielo, "DESPIERTA"

Ahí ambas vieron que el hombre en cuestion abrio los ojos, pero ya fue tarde y aun asi la peliroja le receto un buen cachetadon guajolotero que lo mando volando a extrellarlo a tres arboles mientras este gritaba en el proceso: "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

En pocos segundos 3 figuras mas se acercaron con rapidez por el grito

"¡¿Que fue lo que sucedió?!", pregunto alarmada una mujer de pelo anaranjado con ojos grises

~Suspiro "Erza no supo medir su fuerza, fue lo que paso", replico la pelimorada

"Espero que con esa bofetada no lo hayas matado" una mujer de pelo purpura y ojos azules

"Venga alex-kun, no te vayas a morir ahora", dijo la pelianaranjada mientras checaba al pobre diablo que recibio la cachetada guajolototera y tenia las ropas superiores maltrechos.

"Espero que no se nos arme con Shuri-sama", dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara una pelinegra de ojos rojos, "O con sus hermanos, su hermana a pesar de ser mas debil que yo puede llegar a intimidar bastante"

"Oigan, vengan a ver esto", decia la pelianaranjada al resto, "Sus heridas estan sanando"

Apenas habian pasado unos segundos pero gran parte de los golpes estaban desapareciendo, ai igual que las manchas de sangre, dejando perplejas a las presentes

A la par una gata que al llegar se transformo en una mujer de pelo negro y ojos color avellana se acercaba al hombre en cuestion, "Sabia que tenia habilidad de regeneracion pero no pense que se repondria de ese golpe tan pronto, nya", dijo mientras miraba junto a las otras como seguian cerrando sus heridas (mayormente en la cara) y desaparecia de la vista su sangre.

"¿Acaso tendra algun Sacred Gear que sea capaz de poder regenerarse tan rapido?", pregunto la llamada Erza

"Es posible pero la energia que senti en el es extremadamente diferente", decia la pelimorada, "es como si la naturaleza estuviera en completa armonia a la par que se siente un poder muy poderoso proviniendo de su alma"

"¿Algo como el senjutsu que sabe Kuroka-san, Suzaku-san?", pregunto la pelianaranjada

"En efecto, pero es como si fuese un estado mas puro", respondio la mencionada Suzaku

"Bien, es hora de llevarnoslo", dijo la pelinegra de ojos rojos, cargandolo como saco de patata al chico

"¿Y si nos preguntan que paso Momoyo-san?", pregunto la pelinaranja

"No te preocupes, simplemente les diremos la verdad, es culpa de Erza de haberlo dejado maltrecho Orihime", le respondio la llamada Momoyo

"Ademas que hay que mencionarles de esta habilidad que posee Alex-san, Saeko, informale de inmediato a los demas que los veremos en el club de te", dijo Erza mientras se llebaban al mencionado hacia la Academia

"Lo dices como si nada, espero que sea piadosa contigo Shiri-sama y su hija, al igual que sus hermanos cuando se enteren, Erza", respondio la llamada Saeko mientras hace unas llamadas uniendose al resto

 **[?]**

"GOOOOOOOOOOOL, GOL DEL CHICHARITO, QUE BARBARO, GRAN PASE DEL DELANTERO CENTRAL, ESE REMATE PAPA, CHICHARO, CHICHARO, RARARA..."

…

…

…

"Ayayayayay, que paso", lo ultimo que recuerdo es abrir los ojos y recibir un golpe por parte de un ser de pelo rojo.

Si habia recibido bofetadas antes pero, ese si fue un verdadero cachetadon Guajolotero.

'Donde estoy', el lugar donde me encontraba era muy oscuro, sintiendo las cosas alrededor se podria decir que estoy sobre una cama, solo con mi ropa inferior puesto

Me levante de inmediato y busque mis zapatos y los lentes, estos estan rotos pero aun asi los tome y los puse en el inventario

'Es mejor salir de aquí, quien sea el que me haya dado el bofeton por poco y me mata', ya que tengo 78,000 HP, 2,000 HP mas y estaria con san pedro, o con virgilio.

Encontre lo que parecia una ventana y salte en ella, un error considerando que es de noche pero sorpresivamente solo fue un piso

Thud

Si me hice daño pero solo es como si me hubiese caido al resbalar, no siento ningun hueso roto ni nada por el estilo, las ventajas de Gamer Body son dignas de su descripcion

"¿A donde se abra metido?", se escucho una voz femenina en el cuarto donde estaba con las luces perdidas, no tengo otra opcion, 'A CORRER'

~Ping

 **Vamonos a la Verga Wey...**

'Si, si, le acepto, no tengo tiempo para ver la mision'

Refuerzo AGI

'Y a correr se ha dicho', mientras me dirigia a lo que parecio una barda para saltar hacia ella y salir de donde yo este

~Casi al mismo tiempo unos minutos antes

Se podia ver en una sala del tipo oriental a 7 figuras, 4 que corresponden a las mujeres ya mencionadas estando sentadas en un semi circulo enfrente de 3 personas mas, las mencionadas Sukasu y Shuri estan encima de la que se llama Erza, esta ultima esta atada de pies a cabeza

"Ya sabia que iba a ocurrir algo parecido", dijo saeko sintiendo pena por su compañera

"Se lo tiene merecido, nadie ataca a mis estudiantes, en especial si es uno de mis favoritos, Ufufufufu", decia Shuri con una sonrisa amplia mientras sentia como se trataba de liberar Erza de las ataduras estilo Bondaje

"Y tiene suerte que su hija no este presente sino serian 3 las que estuviesen encima de ti, y con un castigo peor", dijo Kuroka que esta junto con Orihime detrás de Momoyo, temiendo que fuesen las próximas victimas, ya que sabian lo que pueden ser capaces las 3 Himejima poniendose de acuerdo.

"Bueno, solo hay que esperar que los demas terminen sus contratos y..."

"GOOOOOOOOOOOL, GOL DEL CHICHARITO, QUE BARBARO, GRAN PASE DEL DELANTERO CENTRAL, ESE REMATE PAPA, CHICHARO, CHICHARO, RARARA..."

Esto alarmo a las 7, el grito fue tan grande que se podria haber escuchado por todo el campus

"Viene de alla arriba, nyan", dijo Kuroka con un poco de dolor en sus oidos, "Tal parece que se ha despertado del 'sueño' que le puso Erza"

"Orihime, podrias ir a ver como esta Alex-kun, en un momento te alcanzamos"

"Si Shuri-sama", con esto fue Orihime a checar al mencionado mientras todos los demas se levantaban, Momoyo agarro a su amiga amarrada como saco de papas para llevarla arriba, ya que si se atrevia a desatarla podria sufrir el mismo destino.

Llegando, Orihime prendio la luz y fue a la cama donde se contraba alexander, sin encontrarlo ahí.

"¿A donde se abra metido?", pregunto sin poder encontrarlo

´Inserte sonido de un objeto corriendo a alta velocidad´

!

Al escuchar el ruido fue a la ventana y vio como Alexander se saltaba la barda de la Academia y no paraba

"Y bien, como se encuentra nuestro dormilon, ufufufufu", volteo para ver a su Rey, viendo como su rostro de una sonrisa cambiaba a uno de intriga al no ver a su estudiante ahí.

"Shuri-sama" le respondio Orihime a su rey, mientras que las demas empezaban a entrar, "Alex-san se acaba de tirar de la ventana y se fue corriendo de aquí, saltandose la barda de la academia", lo ultimo dijo con timidez

Hubo un corto silencio que se sintio eterno en el cuarto de enfermeria

~20 min despues

 _ **[Sabado 17 de febrero del 2018, Saint Kuoh City, Parque Oeste 11:35 P.M]**_

 _*Inserte Ost Pokemon Center Nighttime ~ Pokemon Pearl, Diamont, Platinum_

'Creo que me aleje lo suficiente', habia corrido tanto que llegue casi a los limites de la ciudad al oeste, en un parque amplio con arboles, rocas y un riachuelo

Mientras corria me fije que habia salido de la Academia, ¿cómo chingaos llegue allá?, probablemente las mismas personas que me dieron el golpe en la cabeza

 **PARECE QUE ESTAS A SALVO, POR AHORA**

"¿Urayne?", 'parece que ya puede comunicarse conmigo sin tener que estar en el espacio mental'

 **EN EFECTO, TAMBIEN PUEDO OIR TUS PENSAMIENTOS, NO TE PREOCUPES, AL ESTAR HABLANDO CONTIGO LO HAGO TELEPATICAMENTE, POR LO QUE SOLO TU Y CORTANA ME PUEDEN OIR**

Eso es bueno, al menos una preocupacion menos de una lista larga

"Oye te he querido preguntar una cosa antes de que nos interrumpieran", le djie mientras me seguia moviendo, no voy a cometer el mismo error 2 veces, "¿De pura casualidad, algunos de los portadores que no fueron dignos de ti, tienes sus memorias?, digo, no utilizaron tu poder pero ¿quedaron dentro de ti o algo asi?

 **CUANDO TENGO UN PORTADOR SUS MEMORIAS SE VUELVEN MIAS, MAS NO ABSORBO SU ALMA COMO EN OTRAS SACRED GEAR, INCLUSO NI SE DAN CUENTA DE MI PRESENCIA SIN LA AYUDA DE UN EXPERTO O UN SENSOR, PERO SI, CONSERVO LOS RECUERDOS DE CADA UNO**

"Entonces, habra la posibilidad de que me muestres recuerdos de cada uno de ellos, específicamente, de alguna habilidad de combate o de magia afin, no se que tan fuerte sean los que me acaban de atacar pero, ahora si que, no puedo ir a la guerra sin fusil"

 **ES POSIBLE, VIENDO ESOS RECUERDOS Y ALGUN MOVIMIENTO QUE PUEDAS REALIZAR MAS TU HABILIDAD GAMER CREO QUE PUEDE SER POSIBLE, SOLO QUE PARA ELLO DEBES ACCEDER A TU ESPACIO MENTAL DE NUEVO, ES RIESGOSO SI ESTAS DESPIERTO**

"Tienes razon, pero incluso si uso ID Empty podrian detectarme, si me detecto la gata, me podra detectar cualquiera, al menos que..."

Hay otra opcion aunque es la menos favorable

"Existe la posibilidad de ir al norte, es conocido por su violencia asi que podria estar en ese sentido a salvo", bueno a salvo de ellos, ya que nadie se atreve a ir al norte de la ciudad en estas horas, y menos en fin de semana, podria estar 'seguro' ahí, si hay algun malandro me llega a asaltar puedo arreglarmelas sin problemas.

Definitivamente no puedo regresar a casa con este problemón que me cargo, ni menos ir al centro, puede ser la iglesia abandonada al este una opcion pero para ello tendria que pasar forzosamente por la academia y seria una caminata larga rodearla, tomaria tiempo y tambien alza la probabilidad de que me puedan detectar

Asi que decidi ir al norte mientras uso continuamente ambas habilidades de sensor, para que se amplie el rango de deteccion.

Oye Urayne entre esos recuerdos hay algun recuerdo que tenga la tecnica de evitar la presencia de uno mismo

 **UNO DE MIS PORTADORES FUE PARTE YOKAI, EL USABA SU CHAKRA PARA OCULTAR SU PRESENCIA, SI VES SU RECUERDO ES POSIBLE QUE PUEDAS APRENDER ESA TECNICA**

"Vale, es mejor que nada, creo que hay un lugar en el norte donde puedo entrenar sin problemas", dije mientras salia del parque hacia el norte de la ciudad, si tengo suerte puede ser el ultimo lugar que se les puede ocurrir buscar

~20 min despues

 _*Fin Ost_

 _ **[Domingo 18 de febrero del 2018, Saint Kuoh City, Chatarreria y Basurero de Saint Kuoh 12:02 P.M]**_

 _Inserte Ost Weapons Factory ~ Super Mario RPG: Legend of the seven stars_

Uno aquí diria, COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE YENDO A UN BASURERO TE VAS A PODER OCULTAR, bueno pues es una buena idea por varias razones.

1ra, es que esta se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, en el norte

2da, es mas grende de lo que aparenta, al menos el espacio es fácilmente un medio de lo que es el estadio azteca, lo cual lo hace facil de poder ocultarse

3ro, puede que no lo paresca pero, es el paraiso de los Gamer

Me explico, teniendo esta habilidad tienes la capacidad de 'recolectar', a que me refiero, por ejemplo, destroce con mis puños un par de televisores y una computadora vieja, esta accion me dio fragmentos de electronica

 **[Fragmento de electrónica* 6 ~ Calidad Pobre F]**

 **Un simple pedazo de hardware que puede ser utilizado para muchos fines si tienes la habilidad necesaria**

Los cuales puedo usar para crear aparatos electronicos de todo tipo, tanto electronomesticos y dispositivos comunes como lavadoras, secadoras, despertadoras, hasta modems, routers, servidores, computadoras, etc.

Bueno, en teoria, esto puede servirme en un futuro cuando quiera fabricar algun dispositivo

4ta, porque el basurero solo esta activo entre semana, por lo que se cierra sabados y domingos, aparte de que no hay seguridad mayor que la puerta que ponen con candado

No hay perros, luz o incluso camaras, incluso las de mexico estan mejor protegidas, lo que la hace perfecto, ademas que en cierta forma es automatizada en unas partes, por lo que los trabajadores solo se dedican a sacar y meter desechos todo el tiempo

Y 5ta, a quien por su sano juicio se le ocurriría ir a un basurero en 1er lugar, al menos es la mentalidad que confio estar a salvo por unas horas aquí en lo que los que me atacaron se la pasan buscando por la ciudad

No fue tan sencillo llegar aquí, mi sensor sono unas cuantas veces, casi todas debido a bandas callejeras que deambulan, claro que me atacaron pero sus niveles estaban alrededor de nivel 30 y 40, incluso los Esqueletos Samurai son mas fuertes que ellos, por lo que me limite solo a dar puñetazos y patadas, no magia, para no llamar la atencion, pues por el hecho de que los demonios hacen pactos, asi que si uno de ellos resulta tener un contrato ¿talvez alguno de los demonios pueda ser invocados para defenderlos?, no se, simplemente soy precavido

Y no perdi mas tiempo, esta vez me asegure de esconderme mejor, en una especie de cueva de basura, si, todo el lugar apesta como no tienen idea pero esto valdria la pena a la larga, ademas de que en mi primera vida vivia de una manera peor y decadente, asi que esto no es nada

 _~Fin Ost_

 **Accediendo al Espacio Mental**

 _ **[Fin de la Transmision]**_

Este fue mas rapido porque no tuve que hacer tanta cuenta con la calculadora

Me hubiese gustado escribir mas pero necesito organizar un poco mis ideas, ademas que hay examen asi que debo estar atento al estudio, al menos esta vez fue en el dia y no la noche, a las 2 pero en el dia, y aun asi tengo sueño ;_;


	5. Capitulo 3: Espiritus Chocarreros

3ra parte de esta historia

 _ **[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo desde una cama: Un Gamer Mexicano]**_

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 1: Periodo de Aprendizaje]**

 **[Arco 1: Periodo de Aprendizaje: Capitulo 3 – Espiritus Chocarreros]**

 _ **Derechos de Autor:**_

 _ **[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los sueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y sin agua, ya reparen esa cañeria carajo ;_;]**_

 _ **[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

 _ **['Agarra una cubeta', ora si a bañarse se ha dic..., cortalo, CORTALO DX]**_

Tengo poco de haber llegado aquí, en el espacio mental, con la ayuda de Urayne he estado viendo algunas memorias de los mas recientes, me sorprendio que aunque el que fue el portador youkai de urayne en ese momento fue un buen combatiente

De verdad, este teniendo solo 12 años pudo vencer facilmente a una banda de 12 enemigos, con astucia, por que si es por fuerza si le daban en la torre

Lamentablemente no pude aprender mucho de el

Esto es debido a que solo posee 2 elementos, fuego y electrico

Uno diria, no hay problema, solo aprende esas afinidades y listo, tendras que practicalos pero puedes tener un gran uso de ellos ¿no?

Pues no, resulta que cuando trate de aprender alguna de las 2, esto aparecio

 **Lo sentimos**

 **La afinidad que tratas de aprender esta fuera de tus capacidades**

 **Te es imposible aprender la afinidad fuego**

…

Esto tambien sucedió con la afinidad Eléctrico, por lo visto simplemente no me quiere dejar aprenderlo, hmm, eso significa que las opciones que he escogido, al menos algunas de ellas simplemente ¿se me hara dificil o imposible de aprender?

Eso tendre que averiguarlo sobre la marcha

Pero, aunque no pueda aprender esas afinidades ni sus movimientos derivados si pude aprender tecnicas, por ejemplo

 **Habilidades Adquiridas**

 **Transformacion Nivel Max**

 **Debido a tu manipulacion del MN, puedes crear una ilusion por todo tu cuerpo con el cual cambias tu apariencia como otra persona, lo cual te ayuda a poder pasar desapercibido**

 **Nota, -3% por nivel si otro ser tiene mayor nivel que tu**

 **Costo: 1000 MN (100)**

 **Clon Nivel Max**

 **Una mera ilusion con el cual se puede engañar a tu enemigo, solo sirve para despistar mas no puede atacar, se puede detectar facilmente ya que estos no poseen sombra o energia.**

 **Costo: 500 MN (50)**

 **Substitucion Nivel Max**

 **La accion de intercambiar tu cuerpo con la de un objeto cercano, esto sirve para alcanzar lugares que no se puede llegar tan facilmente, evitar ataques fatales, crear un archivo espiratorio si te llegasen a golpear en masa, escapes rapidos, etc.**

 **Costo: Depende de la distancia y el objetivo a intercambiar**

 **Manipulacion Elemental Nivel Max**

 **No importa que afinidad tengas, no te sera posible aprenderlas si no tienes un control de su uso y su potencia, los cuales con el constante control de MN puedes manipular mas facilmente tus afinidades y mejorar su uso en el proceso**

 **Permite fortalecer afinidades elementales**

 **Caminar sobre superficie Nivel Max**

 **Mandando una cantidad exacta de MN a tus pies eres capaz de poder caminar sobre ciertas superficies los cuales no serian posibles en mantenerse en pie debido a la gravedad, por ejemplo, arboles, paredes, cristal.**

 **Permite el movimiento sobre objetos solidos donde se desafia la gravedad**

 **Costo 10,000 MN (1,000) por min**

 **Caminar sobre el agua Nivel Max**

 **Es el mismo principio que el anterior, solo que en este caso el agua no tiene una consistencia establecida como la tierra u otro elemento solido, por lo que requiere mayor concentracion**

 **Permite caminar sobre superficies acuosas**

 **Costo 25,000 MN (2,500) por min**

 **Bloqueo de percepcion Nivel 1**

 **La habilidad de usar el MN por todo el cuerpo con el fin de evitar la deteccion de otros seres vivos**

 **Evita la deteccion de cualquier ser civil o no combatiente**

 **40% Evitar deteccion de otros seres no civiles**

 **+2% bonus por nivel**

 **+2% por cada nivel mayor al del oponente**

 **-2% por cada nivel menor al del oponente**

 **Costo: 1,000 * Nivel (100 * Nivel)**

 **Fuinjutsu Nivel 0**

 **El arte del sellado, desde lo mas simple como utiles y alimento hasta lo mas complicado como seres mitologicos y de alto nivel**

 **Nota: no es posible avanzar esta habilidad hasta aprender Caligrafia Japonesa Nivel Max**

 **Habilidades Recordadas**

 **Sigilo Nivel 42 (23%)**

 **Tiene varias funciones, acercarse al oponente sin ser detectado, pasar desapercibido en algunos lugares sin hacer ruido, tambien en el robo y en escapes furtivos**

 **40% Evitar deteccion de otros seres**

 **+2% bonus por nivel**

 **+2% por cada nivel mayor al del oponente**

 **-2% por cada nivel menor al del oponente**

 **Costo: 1,000 * Nivel (100 * Nivel)**

 **Sastreria Nivel 56 (89%)**

 **El arte de crear, remendar o mantener tu ropa entre otros elementos en los que se requiera coser**

 **Entre mayor nivel mayor resistencia y reparo de los mismos, tambien un menor uso de elementos utilizados**

 **2% Vel de creacion y reparacion por Nivel (112%)**

 **Se abre la posibilidad de aumentar de nivel los ropajes actuales**

 **Caligrafia Japonesa (Kanji) Nivel 9 (1%)**

 **La escritura ancestral desde tiempos antiguos, hoy en dia sigue siendo una practica usada, aunque en menor medida en papel y tinta tradicionalmente**

 **Cada cierto nivel desbloqueara un bonus**

 **2% Vel de escritura por Nivel (18%)**

Si lo ven desde ese punto se me hizo muy increible, en especial la parte del fuinjutsu, es la primera vez que escucho sobre el, lo del kanji no me sorprendio debido a que Shuri-sensei es una mujer del tipo tradicional, asi que de vez en cuando la veia escribiendo muchos documentos en tinta al estilo tradicional y pues de vez en cuando me ha enseñado un poco de ello

Claro que solo lo he hecho por pura curiosidad pero al final resulta que me puede ser mas util de lo que parece, ya que ese fuinjutsu como lo describe parece lo mas cercano al inventario que poseo, pero eso lo vere otro dia

Tambien esta el portador anterior que fue un angel caido, de él si pude sacar mas 'provecho', por su afinidad de luz y viento

 **Habilidades adquiridas**

 **Esfera de Luz Nivel 1**

 **Creas una esfera cargada de luz con la cual lanzas hacia los enemigos**

 **INT + 2% de daño por nivel (2%)**

 **Costo: 500 MN (50)**

 **Lanza de Luz Nivel 1**

 **Condensando tu energia creas una lanza con la cual puedes tirar a larga distancia**

 **INT + 4% de daño por nivel (4%)**

 **Costo: 1,000 MN (100)**

 **Escudo de Luz Nivel Max**

 **Concentrando la luz alrededor de ti eres capaz de crear un escudo con el cual te puedes proteger de ataques del oponente**

 **Crea una proteccion con el mismo valor de tu END actual**

 **Costo: 25,000 MN por min (2,500)**

 **Lluvia de estrellas (Luz) Nivel 1**

 **Creas una gran rafaga de energia con la cual puedes abrumar al oponente, parece como una verdadera lluvia de estrellas**

 **Causa INT + 30% por nivel (30%) 30 Estrellas**

 **Costo: 500,000 MN (50,000)**

 **Balas de Viento Nivel 1**

 **Concentrando y presionando tu pecho puedes disparar por tu boca balas de viento que pueden hacer un gran daño al enemigo**

 **INT + 5% de daño por nivel (5%)**

 **Costo: 2,000 MN por bala (200)**

 **Pulso de Viento Nivel Max**

 **Puedes hacer una gran rafaga de viento que puede ser utilizado para varios fines**

 **Costo: depende del usuario**

 **Cuchilla de viento Nivel 1**

 **Se crea una cuchilla con la cual permite cortar mas facilmente debido a la concentracion del elemento de luz en tu mano**

 **INT + 18% de daño por nivel (18%)**

 **Puede causar Sangrado Profundo**

 **Costo: 100,000 MN por min (10,000)**

Terminando de 'aprender' esas habilidades senti un escalofrio por mi espalda, estoy pensando seriamente que es mi sexto sentido, advirtiendome que cosas malas me van a pasar

Bueno si van a pasar, que pasen, pero es mejor estar preparado antes

En otro tema, en cuestion de habilidades tipo afinidad tengo ahora un poco de arsenal, inmediatamente probé una de ellas, la cuchilla de viento

En efecto es fuerte, lo corte en una piedra cercana y esta fue partida a la mitad facilmente, y no fue una de tamaño mediano, si tenia como 4 metros de largo facil

Si me senti cansado, ya que gaste 1/3 de mis energias, tengo que aumentar mi resistencia si quiero poder aguantar mas

Y pues, por mucho que yo quise aprender mas habilidades no se encontraba hasta el momento muchos, digo, Urayne si estuvo por muchos portadores pero no todos aprendieron habilidades que podrian ser utiles, el me dijo que me ayudaria a encontrar si hay algun otro que pueda aprender

Y mientras fue a revisar sus recuerdos sali del Espacio mental

 **Saliendo de Escape Mental**

 **ID Create: Empty**

Tenia pensado en irme al ID Esqueleto pero tengo curiosidad, hace poco obtuve ID Fantasma y ID Nuclear, asi que voy a ver que tanto puedo aprender de estas nuevas Dimensiones

~Hace unos 15 min aprox atrás en otro lugar

Un grupo de gente esta reunida por un asunto de alta urgencia.

Se encontraban en ese momento 3 grupos de seres sigulares

En el primer grupo se encuentra el grupo del club de te, los ya mencionadas Shuri, Sukasu, Orihime y Erza (Aun atada).

En el otro se encuentra algunos miembros del consejo estudiantil, Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka y Rukuro Nimura

Y en el ultimo grupo se encuentran algunos de los miembros del club de ocultismo, Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima

"¿Entonces se lanzo de la ventana y se fui corriendo?", dijo sona con una mano en la cara, "Sabiamos que un dia de estos ese sello que tiene podria ser liberado pero realmente era necesario que lo trataran asi, ni a sus hermanos fue el trato tan rudo en comparacion"

"Si, todavia sigo pensando en el castigo de Erza, esto solo es el comienzo, ufufufufu", dijo Shuri mientras daba una risa sombria, esto hizo estremecer un poco a los presentes, en especial a erza, quienes la conocen saben que nadie que la hiciera enfurecer iba a salir de eso ileso.

Erza por su parte no podia decir nada, estaba bien amarada (Co un estilo Bondaje mas avanzado) y con el trio Himejima encima de ella mirandola de forma sombria.

"Dejando la ejecucion publica de erza para otro dia, ¿hay algun reporte de sus noblezas?", pregunto rias, aun sintiendo pésame por su tocaya

"No, por mi parte nuestros familiares aun no lo han encontrado y aun Yura y Megumi siguen recorriendo la ciudad", dijo sona (N/A: En este caso por si se preguntan, Saji aun no se une a la Nobleza de Sona)

"Tambien Saeko, Momoyo y Kuroka junto a su hermana Koneko, Kiba y los Hermanos de Alex-san siguen buscandolo, aun sin resultados", dijo Sukasu mientras bebia te encima del estomago de la pelirroja

"Sus hermanos", dijeron Rias y Sona preocupadas, ya que saben muy bien que sus respectivos caballeros estan mas que preocupados por la situacion actual de su hermano mayor

"Lo unico que podemos hacer es seguir buscando, como la vez que igual se escapo Jesus-san pensando que habia sido secuestrado junto a su hermana Sherryl" dijo Tsubaki, "Quien diria que su sello se haya roto tan pronto"

"Siempre supimos que el podria poseer una sacred gear que podria rivalizar con una longinus como... la Booster Gear..., pero aun asi, que manifestara ese tipo de poderes, ¿está segura de lo que nos dijo Shuri-Sensei?", pregunto rias, con cierta tristeza al mencionar la Sacred Gear del Emperador Dragon Rojo

"En efecto, según lo que nos ha comentado kuroka es que el puede crear dimenciones temporales, invocar monstruos de su interior, incluso los que ha vencido con anterioridad, sacar y desaparecer objetos de la nada, e incluso sintio que su poder aumento bastante, esta segura que facilmente obtuvo la fuerza de un demonio de clase baja en cuestion de horas", dijo shuri

"Ademas mientras el estaba inconsiente yo y kuroka confirmamos que en efecto si es Alex-San, aunque su alma y su energia interior son muy altas para el humano promedio, aparte de su drastico cambio fisico, sigue siendo el", dijo sukasu

"Si quieren una mayor confirmacion esta esto", dijo Orihime mientras sacada su celular, "le tomamos una foto de él mientras estaba siendo atendido, y otra cosas..."

Les mostro una foto de su celular a los que aparte del club de te a las que aun no habian visto nada, en el un inconsciente alexander estaba reposando en su cama con solo los calzones puestos siendo sujetado por Momoyo y Saeko, mientras en otra parte una furiosa shuri sujetaba a su caballero mientras su reina terminaba de amarrarla en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

La mayoria del grupo tenia varias reacciones, Reya y Rukuro miraban la foto con una gota en sus cabezas y los 'Reyes' con sus respectivas 'Reinas' miraban la foto con un gran sonrojo, mas fuerte por parte de 2 de las 3 'Reyes' y de la reina de sona y una mirada nada santa de las 2 'reinas' y la 'rey' faltante

Aunque rapidamente se volvio una cara de preocupacion y horror del grupo al ver las cicatrices que van desde de puro rose hasta profundas por gran parte del cuerpo del moreno

"Si nos lo preguntas esto no lo causo Erza, ya tenia esas marcas cuando lo encontramos", dijo sukasu, "de haber sido ella ni siquiera estaria aqui", esto lo dijo de una manera tetrica

En ese momento Erza y un cierto moreno sintio un gran escalofrio recoriendo por su espalda

"Esto es muy extraño", dijo sona con cierta preocupación, "Nunca hemos oido que exista una sacred gear de ese tipo, es como si..."

"como si fuera sacado de un videojuego ¿no?", completo rias

Ellas aun siendo amigas sabian que podian tener a veces la razon en ciertos temas, y aunque una es muy liberal y otra mas organizada saben que esto suena, como si fuera un personaje de videojuego.

Despues de la reunion estos se fueron a buscar por el sur y zonas cercanas a la casa de los castro y la academia mientras ordenaron a los que ya habian partido a buscar en otras partes de la ciudad, por supuesto se les mando la foto para que lo reconocieran, tambien debido a esto hubo varias reacciones por la foto

~Volviendo con el wey, 2 horas despues

"¿Bueno, esto no estuvo tan mal no?", dije mientras me sentaba, ya que ocurrio varias cosas al entrar en mi ID

Lo primero es que de pura curiosidad trate de ver si podia acceder a un nivel mayor de ID nuclear pero no me dejaba, es como si estuviera bloqueado, le pregunte a cortana y me respondio con esto

 **Para acceder a mayores niveles de ID nuclear se necesita finalizar ciertos eventos**

"hmm, ya veo", ya sabia yo que no seria tan facil

Antes de cualquier cosa quise ver la mision que me quede hace tiempo cuando me sali

 **Vamonos a la Verga Wey (Dificultad: E {Simplemente sencillo})**

 **Acabas de ser secuestrado por seres desconocidos, puedes optar por escapar o afrontar a los oponentes**

En esta ocasión Hay Objetivos A y B

Mision A: Escapa y pierde a tus objetivos **OK**

Mision Extra A: Permanece oculto de tus captores durante 8 Hrs **En progreso**

Mision B: Confronta a tus secuestradores **Desertada**

Mision Extra B: Resiste la Mayor Cantidad de tiempo posible (Minimo 5 min) **Desertada**

Fallido:

?

Esta vez se me hizo raro, digo no savia que me lo daria a escoger pero incluso si lo hubiese visto completo no me arriesgaria pelear sin saber a lo que me enfrento, eso y que si fallo no se sabe la penalizacion

Asi que dejando eso de lado fui al ID Ghost, fue mas facil de lo que parece, bueno, en ciertos aspectos.

Lo primero es que por mucho que quisiera no podia hacerles daño, fisicamente no, incluso invocando a mis Esqueletos no les hacia efecto, los ataques psiquicos si por lo que en los 3 primeros niveles no tuve problema

Aparte, 'acepte' una mision que se me aparecio, uno que decia...

 **I´m Ain´t Afraid Of...**

Es lo que alcance a leer porque como se acercaban rapidamente en grupo sin querer movi muy rapido la mano y lo aprovee sin leer de que se trataba, espero que no sea nada dificil, espero...

Tambien trate de invocar a Asako pero simplemente aparecia 'Acceso denegado, la heroína se niega a ser invocada'

'¿Se niega?', me dije, si es por el nivel pues en si podria invocarla pero simplemente no quiere aparecer, me pregunto por que

Sin poder invocarla segui solo con enfrentarme a los enemigos

Estos fueron los enemigos que me aparecieron, con todo y jefes

 _*Inserte Ost Ghostbusters, no me culpen no se me ocurrio alguno aqui_

 **[Sombra * 50 Nivel 10 (Ghost) Calidad Pobre - F]**

 **HP (200)**

 **END (0)**

 **MN (100)**

 **Un simple rastro de lo que alguna vez fue un alma, si bien son quietos pueden atacar si son perturbados**

Loot: 50 (67) yen, 1 alma Sombra, 1% alma ?, 10% Gema ?, 10 Exp (14)

Estos de un cachetadon guajolotero los vencia, pero como no funcionan los ataques fisicos solo me limite a usar confusion

 **[Espectro * 32 Nivel 20 (Ghost) Calidad Normal - E]**

 **HP (600)**

 **END (200)**

 **MN (800)**

 **Un pequeño recuerdo poco presencial de lo que fue un alma, estos a veces suelen imitar lo que hacian en vida**

Loot: 150 yen, 1 alma Espectro, 1% alma ?, 20% Gema ?, 10% Gema A. ?, 55 Exp (74)

Estos no fueron mas reto, la unica diferencia es que tiene mas resistencia y si te llegan a lanzar cosas

 **[Anima * 24 Nivel 30 (Ghost) Calidad Poco Comun - D]**

 **HP (1,200)**

 **END (500)**

 **MN (2,000)**

 **Una gran masa de energia Ectoplasmica que viene siendo practicamente un alma fragmentada, estos pueden llegar a atacar violentamente no importando si es amigo o no**

Loot: 300 yen, 1 alma Anima, 1% alma ?, 20% Gema A. ?, 10% Gema R. ?, 175 Exp (235)

Estos de plano ya fue mas molestia, en parte debido a que poseen ataques psiquicos por lo que facilmente me atacaban con confusion, psiquico, rayo confusion, telekinesis, lamidas(eso si se sintio raro) y maldicion

Aunque ahí se manifesto por 1ra vez el uso de Gamer Soul, cuando me trataron e usar maldicion este lo nego, como si me protegiera de que mi alma sufra daño alguno, aun tengo que ver que otros atributos obtengo de ella

 **[Fantasma * 8 Nivel 40 (Ghost) Calidad Raro - C]**

 **HP (4,000)**

 **END (2,000)**

 **MN (8,000)**

 **Un alma que simplemente esta perdida o condenada a vagar por el espacio terrenal, estos poseen poderosos ataques psiquicos asi que tomar precauciones, si es que los perturbas, claro esta**

Loot: 1,000 yen, 1 alma Fantasma, 1% alma ?, 20% Gema R. ?, 10% Gema E. ?, 450 Exp (604)

Tuve un mal momento con los fantasmas, no por que me dañaran, como son psiquicos pues aunque los atacaba me mandaban a volar facilmente con la telequinesis o lanzandome objetos, unos cuantos me lanzaron carros, pero al no tener mucho MN se cansaron en un tiempo y pude acabarlos sin problemas

 _*Fin Ost_

Tambien como en el anterior salio un evento nuclear

 **Un evento especial de tiempo limitado ha aparecido debido a tus acciones con las Almas, ¿Quieres Aceptar?**

 **(Si No)**

Acepte pero en esta ocasión aparecio lo siguiente

 _*Inserte OST Wild Nuclear Pokemon ~ Pokemon Uranium_

 **ID Nuclear Nivel 20**

 **[Esqueleto Radiactivo Reforzado (Uranio) *20 Nivel 55 Calidad Epico – B]**

 **HP (20,000)**

 **END (5,000)**

 **MN (2,000)**

 **Un Esqueleto al cual fue expuesto a las consecuencias radiactivas de la Bomba de Hiroshima, lo cual en vez de volverlos polvo endurecieron sus huesos, dandole mayor resistencia, estos estuvieron en el epicentro por lo que su peligrosidad es mayor**

Loot: 10,000 yen, 1 alma Esqueleto Radiactivo Reforzado, 1 % Probabilidad alma ?, 20% de Uranio Calidad Pobre, 2% de Uranio Calidad Comun, 16,000 EXP (21,440)

Mande a mis Esqueletos M. y Esqueletos Radiactivos, fue una pelea algo dificil, en efecto los Esqueletos R. R. podian acabar facilmente con mis invocaciones, pero use algunas lanzas de luz y esferas de luz

Critical Hit: (-25,600 HP)

"¿Eh?"

 **Aunque sean Esqueletos de Uranio, estos siguen siendo del tipo Undead, los Undead no debiles contra la Luz**

"No ma, entonces eso significa..."

~13 min despues

El basurero se lleno un poco de varias lanzas y crateres derivados de las lanzas y esferas de luz, en verdad me deje llevar, viendo el lado positivo, les gane, en verdad fueron rudos

Lo unico que si es que trate de utilizar mis afinidades de viento pero por su coraza solo la cuchillada de viento si les daba un daño considerable, pero mis lanzas de luz dan mas daño que la cuchillada, ya que con esta solo daba aprox. -3,500 HP, mientrs sin el Critical Hit es de -5,150 HP y a un menor costo de MN, por lo que me convino mas, tambien use Psiquico en ellos, no es que no supiera otro ataque pero al usar el tajo psiquico no daba mucho daño, como –1,200 HP, y los puños cargados no surtieron tanto efecto tampoco.

Un par de min despues aparecio el Jefe

 **[Alma Radiactiva (Plutonio) (Ghost) Nivel 65 Calidad Epica – B][Heroina]**

 **Nombre: Sheele Extase**

 **Genero: Femenino**

 **HP (18,000)**

 **END (25,000)**

 **MN (10,000)**

 **Un alma perdida al cual fue expuesto a las consecuencias radiactivas de la Bomba de Nagasaki, lo cual ha potenciado su alma, dandole mayor resistencia, en vida ella pertenecia a las fuerzas de la republica de china, pero fue traicionada por sus compañeros de armas y muerta de sangrado, no sin antes llevarse a todos ellos con ella, el alma que posee esta infusionada con un arma sagrada que puede cortar cualquier cosa y provee una gran defensa, extreme precauciones**

'..., traicionada ehh, personalmente se ve aterradora con esos ojos frios que provee', aparte que traia unas ropas chinas tradicionales de color morado, se ve como un fantasma pero mas corpóreo se podria decir

Vi que se acerco con una gran velocidad, asi que tuve que reaccionar rapido

 **Escudo de Luz**

~Slash

-15,000 HP

 **Psiquico**

La mande a volar, si me da ese daño con todo y escudo ella es de armas tomar

Lance unas lanzas de luz pero las podia bloquear muy facilmente y no recibia daño, en verdad su resistencia es mayor de la que aparenta, y eso que he usado con anterioridad Paz mental para potenciar el ataque, esto sera rudo.

~Una hora despues

~Pant, pant, pant

En verdad es ruda, llevo mucho tiempo defendiendome de ella, de verdad si es fuerte, con sus cortes facilmente destruyo como la mitad del basurero, dejando puros escombros alrededor

Cuanto que podia usaba todas las invocaciones que tengo a mi disposicion excepto el Cientifico que ese por su descripcion no me iba a ayudar, y aun asi con ellos la estoy pasando feo, 7 veces, 7 que por unos momentos ella me rematada si no fuera por que use substitucion a tiempo, la cantidad de HP menor que me ha dejado ha sido de (2,600/78,600 HP) y ella posee actualmente (14,600/18,000 HP)

Si lo ven desde un cierto punto de vista si no fuera por mi inmunidad a lo radiactivo seguramente hubiese muerto por envenenamiento radiactivo, tambien ella ha bajado su cadencia de ataques por lo que me da un poco de respiro

No tengo items de comida que pueda gastar ya que no las he preparado y use uno de los kits medicos que tengo,

 _*Fin Ost_

Pense que esto seguiria mas tiempo hasta que ella comenzo a ¿sollozar?

Me saque de onda, aunque segui precavido, ya empecé a cansarme desde hace unos min y obtuve el estado de fatiga

 **Fatiga: -50% de Reg de MN y –50% de Reg de HP por min, duracion 2 Hrs**

En si eso me afecta ya que en caso de pelea en vez de 15 min necesito 30 min para recuperar el MN completo, al igual del HP aunque en vez de 10 min son 20 min que necesito esperar

Por mucho que yo quisiera ayudar, no se como, no es como que diga por que estas llorando ¿no?, a sus ojos debo de ser un enemigo.

Simplemente nos quedamos quietos durante unos minutos, hasta el punto que ella paro de llorar y pude obtener un respiro con el cual me recupere, fue un poco incomodo ya que simplemente nos quedamos con la mirada fija uno del otro

"Seguiras con tus ataque o solo te me quedaras viendo Exorcista", me dijo Sheele

'¿Que, un exorcista?', me sorprende un poco que me hablara, solo un poco, no es como que no pudieran ni nada, incluso los fantasmas que tengo se reian cuando me lanzaban de un lado a otro como si fuese pelota de ping pong

Se que ellos se encargan de sacar a seres paranormales de lugares malditos, ¿pero por que me lo diria?

"Esto, no soy un Exorcista"

Ahí me vio con una cara de extrañeza, "¿Acaso no eres un Exorcista de las tierras del Este?"

"No, ¿acaso lo dices por mis poderes de luz?", pregunte por que cuando vi los recuerdos del angel caido yo vi que ellos emplean a Exorcistas renegados para sus filas, asi que no se me hizo raro que me lo preguntara, en especial por que tienen sus armas de luz, armas, mas no afinidad de luz como tal como yo

"Si, cada vez que aparezco en algun lado hay agentes de Grigori o del vaticano que siempre andan tras de mi", dijo sheele

"Ahh, ya veo, si bien tengo entendido sobre lo que son las organizaciones de ese tipo, no estoy afiliado a ninguno de ellos, cuando tu me atacaste solo he tratado de defenderme"

"¿Defendiendote invocando esas criaturas?"

"Bueno, personalmente utilizaria solo mis habilidades que tengo pero tengo que admitirlo que eres muy fuerte, casi me matas en varias ocasiones", dije honestamente, "Tu defensa es muy ferrea, y yo pensando que mi alta defensa ya era una exageración"

"Es debido a que poseo una Teigu"

"¿Tei que?"

 _*Insert Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue ~ Loki theme_

"Asi que de aquí venia las energias sagradas, miren lo que hay aquí, una fatasma y un humano, pero que delicia"

La 3ra voz provino de lo que parecia ser un hombre alrededor de 30 años, con gabardina y sombrero negros

 **Observe**

 **Menester, Nivel 80**

 **Afiliacion: Si mismo**

 **Rep: Adorrecido**

 **HP (65,000)**

 **END (38,000)**

 **MN (15,000)**

 **Raza: (Demonio Callejero) (Torre)**

 **Acerca de ti: Ira, Canibalismo, Intriga**

'Vale madre'

"¿Un demonio callejero?"

"Asi que si tienes conocimiento del mundo sobrenatural, me sorprende que la iglesia o los caidos no te hayan reclutado, no importa, seras un buen aperitivo"

Vino a mi con una gran velocidad pero antes de que lleguara use mi telekinesis para mandarlo a que diese cruces con una pila de desechos organicos ('mierda')

Me aleje un poco de ahí, cuando salga se va a encabronar

" **GRAAAAAAAAHH"**

De esa pila salio el demonio transformado, le aparecieron 4 extremidades extra y se le unieron a sus brazos, y piernas, su boca se le partio a la mitad por debajo de su mandibula, y aumento el doble de su tamaño

"Vaya, y yo pense que no podia ser mas feo"

" **PAGARAS POR ESTO"**

Se me volvio a abalanzar pero lo volvi a repeler con telequinesis y con el mismo le envie 2 frentes de traileres que estaban cerca de mi, causandole –4,000 HP, seguidamente le lance lanzas de luz a sus extremidades, causandole -8,500 HP, bendita suerte que los demonios son debiles a la luz

" **MALDITO HUMANO"**

'Se que eso no lo detendra por mucho, pero al menos lo suficiente para hacer esto'

 **Paz Mental, Refuerzo AGI, Refuerzo STR**

Por suerte el respiro me dio suficiente tiempo para recuperarme, asi que cuando salio enfurecido use el ataque de luz mas poderoso que tengo

 **LLuvia de Estrellas**

Y de una fuerza abrumadora salieron varias esferas puntiagudas de luz que se dirigieron violentamente al demonio

-53, 980 HP Critical Hit

(6,500/65,000HP)

'Me lleva, que tengo el modo falsotortazo activado', sin el ya lo hubiese vencido

(Recuerdo que el modo falzotortazo funciona con todo ser que no provenga de las ID, dejando al oponente con un 1% de su HP)

" **ERES MIOOOO",** dijo el demonio saliendo de los escombros dirijiendose a toda velocidad, mierdo, ya notengo fuerzas

~Slash

-25,000 HP

 _*Fin Ost_

Y con ese corte el demonio fue destruido, no por parte mia, sino de Sheele, que se interpuso en mi camino y lo remato

"¿Pero, que...?"

"Puede que no lo creas pero tengo gran resentimiento por los exorcistas, pero aun mas por abominaciones que atacan a diestra y siniestra a cualquier ser que se interponga en su camino"

"Y te recuerdo que no soy un exorcista, solo soy una persona que sabe usar sus poderes de luz, digo, soy catolico pero solo por creencia", dije alejandome un poco, todavia no se si me quiera seguir atacando, me prepare para usar substitucion de ser necesario

Y ahí senti el cuerpo muy pesado, no pude moverme por mas que yo quisiera

 _ **[Domingo 18 de febrero del 2018, Saint Kuoh City, Chatarreria y Basurero de Saint Kuoh 9:26 A.M]**_

 _ **Has dormido sobre escombros, HP, END Y MN recuperados al 10%**_

*Insert Ost End of Factory ~ Super Mario RPG

Senti como los rayos del sol me quemaban lentamente y yo estando encima de metal, creo

Madre mia, ayer fue un desmadre enorme.

'¿Y que paso con la mision y sheele?', me pregunte, vi mi consola y me encontre con esto

 **Tarea Completada**

 **Vamonos a la Verga Wey (Dificultad: E {Simplemente sencillo})**

 **Acabas de ser secuestrado por seres desconocidos, puedes optar por escapar o afrontar a los oponentes**

En esta ocasión Hay Objetivos A y B

Mision A: Escapa y pierde a tus objetivos **OK**

Mision Extra A: Permanece oculto de tus captores durante 8 Hrs **OK**

Mision B: Confronta a tus secuestradores **Desertada**

Mision Extra B: Resiste la Mayor Cantidad de tiempo posible (Minimo 5 min) **Desertada**

Obtenido:

+10 puntos AGI

+10 Puntos en todos los stats, excepto luck

 **Tarea Completada**

 **I´m Ain´t Afraid Of Ghost And Stuff (Dificultad: D {Simplemente Normal})**

 **Basicamente te enfrentas a seres que no puedes dañar fisicamente o con un mayor dificultad de poder, buena suerte**

Derrota a 100 o mas Fantasmas **OK**

Hazlo en menos de 30 min **OK**

Hazlo en menos de 15 min **OK**

Vence o Aguanta por 1 Hora a Sheele Extase **OK**

Obtenido:

Gema * 100

20 Gema A.

10 Gema R.

20 Libros de Exp Poco Comun

 **Evento Finalizado**

 **Felicitaciones, Ha ganado el evento**

 **Su Recompensa viene siendo: la Heroína 'Sheele Extase', 172,000 () Yenes, 10 almas de Esqueleto Radiactivo Reforzado, 1 alma de Cientifico Radiactivo, 1 fragmento de Uranio Calidad Comun - E, 1 fragmento de Plutonio Calidad Comun - E, 147,000 EXP**

…

'Aí chiriaun, ¿la de fantasma desde cuando?, no recuerdo haberla siquiera aceptarlo', ademas 'Santa madre de dios, la cantidad de Exp y Yenes que me dan'

 **Aparecio cuando enfrentaste a los primeros fantasmas del Nivel 10, pero lo cerraste de inmediato y aceptaste sin leerlo primero**

~Suspiro

'Nota mental: LEER en cuando me de él tiempo necesario cada tarea antes de jugarle al vergas, que casi muero en el proceso, ;_;'

…pero, cuando obtuve a sheele, de eso no me acuerdo, tendre que revisar mis memorias despues.

'¿Oye pero que significa las gemas?'

 **Las gemas que acabas de obtener son gemas del alma, estas pueden ser 'incrustadas' en ti para obtener beneficios adicionales, eso si, el costo de sintesis de cada una es de 50 gemas por sintesis, el lado bueno de esto es que en vez de 2 te puede dar 4 solo si obtienes sintesis critica**

 **Tambien cabe recalcar que solo puedes tener una gema bonus de cada tipo, haciendo disponible 8 incrustaciones de gema de cada tipo, exceptuendo Suerte**

'hmmm', pues si es un bonus alto puedo entender la razon de porque tan alta la demanda de la sintesis, aunque ¿8?, si es por lo que dice, toma VIT, STR, DEF, DEX, AGI, INT y WIS, ¿entonces cual sera la 8tava?

Lo vere mas tarde, por mientras, 'Ve alrededor de todo el lugar, algunas piezas destrozadas, y basicamente queda apenas 1/3 de lo que deberia de ser el basurero', tengo que arreglar este desastre

~1 Hr y ½ despues

Aquí ando yo, en una mesa hecha de madera, con 2 huacales que sirven como silla, tambien con cubiertos de madera recien fabricados, siendo como entre la una o dos de la tarde, con un pescado acabado de cocinar, sazonado solo con sal y pimienta, unas papas con zanahorias y un chesco de cola.

sobre un montón de basura lo suficientemente estable para comer sin problemas en el basurero donde yacia solo 1/3 de la capacidad que tenia hace 14 horas

Sip, apesta como no tienen idea pero cuando uno tiene hambre, tiene hambre, incluso ya despues de un tiempo te vale madre donde comas

Y como se puede ver hice varias cosas

Lo primero fue pues si era posible arreglar el arguende, ya que se supone que estando dentro de una ID no deberia de haberle sucedido nada en la realidad, en este caso al basurero.

Pero cuando Sheele aparecio ella destrozo el ID por lo que la batalla que tuvimos afecto el lugar, tambien explica la aparicion de menester, ya que se supone que los ID los mantiene alejados de cualquier interaccion con el exterior, al menos eso queda resuelto, lo que si me sorprende es que aparte de él, que no allá aparecido nigun otro ser.

Asi que por ello no se pudo recuperar su forma normal, digo porque, por alguna extraña razon la estructura encargada de compactar y separar la basura quedo intacta, fue mas por 'perdida de material' por asi decirlo, en cambio, eso trajo un beneficio.

Lo segundo fue el beneficio, si bien mucho quedo destrozado pude 'recolectar', a que me refiero, a que como en videojuegos de construccion obtuve materiales de creacion, un ejemplo fue los fragmentos de electronica, pues algo asi, estos fueron algunos de los materiales obtenidos

 **[Fragmento de electrónica * 695 ~ Calidad Pobre F]**

 **Un simple pedazo de hardware que puede ser utilizado para muchos fines si tienes la habilidad necesaria**

 **[Fragmento de Madera * 1,205 ~ Calidad Pobre F]**

 **Pedazo de madera con la cual puede ser moldeado y usado por carpinteria u otros fines**

 **[Fragmento de Chatarra * 1,360 ~ Calidad Pobre F]**

 **Partes de diferentes tipos de metal para muchos fines siendo un buen herrero**

 **[Fragmento de Plastico * 746 ~ Calidad Pobre F]**

 **Diferentes cachos de plasticos que deriban desde envases hasta bolsas, los cuales pueden ser refundidos para darles mas usos**

 **[Pieza de tela * 912 ~ Calidad Pobre F]**

 **Una pieza de ropa o tela con la cual puede o ser usada para fabricar o ser destruida para obtener hilos de diferentes colores**

 **[Fragmentos de Vidrio * 614 ~ Calidad Pobre F]**

 **Pedazos de vidrio con los cuales puedes moldear y volver a utilizar**

 **[Pedazo de Piedra * 1,303 ~ Calidad Pobre F]**

 **Pieza de piedras de diferentes elementos con los cuales puedes elaborar para diferentes usos**

 **[Fragmento de Uranio * 126 ~ Calidad Pobre F]**

 **Un fragmento de un elemento radiactivo, tenga precaucion**

 **[Fragmento de Plutonio * 30 ~ Calidad Pobre F]**

 **Un fragmento de un elemento radiactivo, tenga precaucion**

 **[Semillas sorpresa * 236 ~ Calidad Comun E]**

 **Semillas con las cuales pueden ser usadas para plantar, es cuestion de suerte para ver que tipo de vegetacion te puede salir**

Realmente fue sorprendente, por las cantidades no, debido a que en verdad es un basurero enorme, asi que eso no me sorprendio, lo que si fue de los tipos de material, con una buena mano y sintesis puedo darle un gran uso a todo.

Excepto lo radiactivo, eso mejor lo dejo guardado hasta ver que demonios hago con ello

En cuanto a las semillas pueden ser interesantes, la vegetacion puede ser inmensa ya que no especifica que tipo de plantas asi que me podria salir tanto vegetales como otras cosas como flores ¿no?, ya vere que saldra despues

Y bueno, el resto me la pase usando habilidades nuevas

 **Habilidad Recordada**

 **[Carpinteria Nivel Max]**

 **El arte de moldear los elementos hechos de madera para crear diferentes tipos de objetos e utensilios utiles**

 **90% de reduccion de tiempo de fabricacion de objetos de madera**

 **[Fabricacion Nivel Max]**

 **Con ingenio puedes fabricar diferentes tipos de cosas en el menor tiempo**

 **90% de reduccion de tiempo de fabricacion de nuevos objetos**

 **[Sastreria Nivel Max]**

 **Un hilo y una aguja es todo lo que necesitas para hacer lo que quieras**

 **90% de reduccion de tiempo para coser, reparar, objetos que requieran objetos de hilo**

Tampoco me sorprende la habilidad, en mi vida pasada tenia que ser a fuerza un poco de todo

Dejando eso de lado solo se me ocurrio huacales como sillas, una mesa muy simple y cubiertos con el kit de herramientas.

Con el kit de sastreria hice un mantel y unas servilletas improvisadas

Y el fuego al no tener afinidad pues con el vidrio, un poco de madera y piedras, y listo, fuego improvisado

Tambien usando un poco de chatarra que limpie lo mas que pude para que con otras piedras de base utilizarlo de asador para el pescado y lo demas

El chesco es uno que ya tenia en el inventario, aunque si podria fabricar mis propios refrescos, no es tan dificil, y con estos poderes menos, claro que me falta materiales pero bueno

Si bien no me curo mucho ya que me dio +8,100 HP y 2,500 MN, aun asi necesito comer, ya que al despertar encontre un indicador que decia nivel de estomago y comiendo descubri que pues si, aun necesito alimentarme.

Ya dejando eso claro

Ahora si revise mi estado

Mas especificamente en recuerdos

 _*Fin Ost_

~Flashback de recuerdo

Vista desde 3ra persona

Se veia un Castro Abatido por el bajo nivel de MN causado por la fantasma y por el demonio callejero

El fantasma llamada Sheele se quedo cerca del cuerpo, puso su mano en la cabeza del hombre, solo prar checar su vida, pero accidentalmente puso mucha energia y sin querer vio sus memorias, horror, destruccion, gente agonizando, masacre entre personas

Esta retiro su mano espantada, si bien habia visto los horrores de la guerra y entre otras cosas debido a que fue asesina pero lo que vio fue de un nivel muy diferente, habia visto los efectos de la radiacion debido a que ya habia visto victimas de las bombas hiroshima y nagasaki pero eso no fue nada a lo que vio en la mente del supuesto joven.

Despues de un rato sintio 2 presencias que se acercaban rapidamente, podria con ellos pero en ese momento sintio mas acercándose al par cerca, ya con demasiadas y con el cuerpo del joven inconsiente por instinto decidio ocultarle por medio de una cueva de basura que habia cerca mientras las presencias se acercaban rapidamente

Se tardaron alrededor de 3 horas y luego se fueron, en ese lapso de tiempo esta cubrio la presencia del joven con el de ella y la bajo lo mas posible para no ser detectados, se podian oir sus voces pero al estar lejos no pudo escuchar su conversacion

Despues de que se fueran este brillo y fue introducida en el cuerpo del joven

~FlashReturn

No pude ver la memoria estando inconsciente, pero si pude oir, aunque aun asi no pude escuchar mucho, pero si aparecio un mensaje que decia

 **Sheele Extase se ha unido a ti**

Tendre que ver despues que fue lo que paso, ya que si escuche otras voces pero no reconoci ninguna, bueno, puede que talvez haya escuchado algunas conocidas como a mis hermanos y a mi... ¿profesora? pero puede que sea mi imaginacion

Bueno, dejando eso de lado, fui a por mi Status y distribui mis puntos, quedando asi

 **Nombre: Alexander Castro**

 **Edad: (17) Edad mental: (91)**

 **Género: (Masculino)**

 **País: (México)**

 **Título: (The Gamer, El DonJuan, Kaku Mokushiroku)**

 **Estado actual: (Estudiante de preparatoria)**

 **Raza: Humano**

 **Sacred Gear: Uranium Core (Activado~Sin Usar)**

 **Nivel: 80 Siguiente nivel (35%)**

 **(Regen por min: Sin combatir/En combate)**

 **HP: (278,400)**

 **HPRegen: 111,360~69,600**

 **END: (176,300)**

 **ENDRegen: 173,160~108,225**

 **MN: (299,800)**

 **MNRegen: 119,920~74,950**

 **[Puntos de Estadísticas + Puntos de Nivel + Bonus = Puntos Reales]**

 **VIT: (136 + 560 + 300%) = 2,784**

 **STR: (138 + 560 + 250%) = 2,243**

 **DEF: (147 + 640 + 450%) = 4,329**

 **DEX: (125 + 160+ 350%) = 1,283**

 **AGI: (131 + 480 + 300%) = 2,444**

 **INT: (145 + 400 + 450%) = 2,998**

 **WIS: (126 + 240 + 350%) = 1,647**

 **SUERTE: (71 + 0 + 50%) = 107**

 **Stat Points: (0)**

 **MR: 0 intentos**

 **Dinero: 782,355 (Yenes)**

 **Estado: (Normal)**

 **Descripción:**

 **Un estudiante poco arriba de la media, estudiante de la Academia de Saint Kuoh, proveniente de México, con un poder oculto más de su comprensión, y un Donjuan Natural, con un pasado oscuro derivado de su vida pasada, tiene un buen corazón.**

 **Por alcanzar el 100 en DEF se obtiene Rock Guardian**

 **Se podra mover hasta la tierra pero a ti no**

 **+50% Bonus en DEF, Se multiplica por 4 los valores para el END, +25% probabilidad de bloquear ataques**

 **Por alcanzar el 100 en Todos los 7 atributos se obtiene Basic Equilibrium**

 **Por algo se empieza el equilibrio de tus habilidades naturales, independiente de tu suerte**

 **+100% bonus en todos los atributos, excepto Suerte**

 **1 punto por nivel en todos los atributos, excepto Suerte**

… **..**

… **..**

…..

En verdad, si no existe un poder mas roto que el mio voy a enloquecer, solo salio unas palabras en mi boca "HIJ..."

 _*Insert sonido de Organo de iglesia muy fuerte_

 _*Insert watch?v=nEvViXz0P8w, si se quieren dar una idea del grito_

El sonido se escucho alrededor de 10 KM

Mientras un Exorcista que estaba cerca: alabado, es la grosería mas fuerte que he oido

 **Habilidad Adquirida**

 **HiperVoz Nivel Max**

 **Un ataque del tipo Vozarron muy poderoso con el cual puede incluso aturdir al oponente**

 **Costo: depende del usuario, esto tambien determina la distancia**

 **Nota: Afecta a todos los que esten en el rango.**

~Suspiro

Decidi irme de ahí por 2 razones, la primera por que no creo que NADIE vaya a ignorar mi grito y lo segundo es que... pues llevo mas de 12 Hrs aquí y ya me esta empezando a molestar el olor, por lo que mejor me meto a bañar, ya vere si encuentro un charco o algo en el bosque

~Hace unos minutos en otro lugar poco antes del grito (El de alexander, no el de México)

Los 3 grupos mencionados hace tiempo se han pasado descansando debido a que han estado buscando sin descanso a cierto moreno, todos acurrucados unos entre otros excepto Erza, esta aun seguia amarrada pero esta vez solo de las extremidades, le bajaron el castigo, un poco...

Cuando de repente...

"HIJ..."

*Inserte sonido de Organo de iglesia muy fuerte

Esto espanto a los 3 grupos de demonios, en especial a las Hermanas Nekomata, ya que al tener orejas de gato estos son muy sensibles, por lo que sintieron mas directo el golpe

Y no solo ellos, por toda la ciudad estaba en caos, vidrios se quebraron, muchas personas al no saber español pensaron que fue una especie de alarma sismica y salieron corriendo de sus hogares y la policia entro en caos por las llamadas de emergencias de todo Saint Kuoh, en especial por el Norte y la ciudad vecina, Aishi

Si bien las 2 escuelas que se podria decir que 'Reinan' en la ciudad sufrieron daños, la Kunugigaoka los sufrio mas al estar cerca del 'epicentro', si bien no habia clases por ser fin de semana, si daño muchas ventanas y equipos de computo en ella, la Academy solo sufrio daños menores de ventanas

A todos ellos tuvieron que esperar unos minutos para recuperarse, excepto al duo neko ya que rias y shuri las estaban curando de sus oidos

*Pam

Se oyo un fuerte golpe, vino se Jesus, que fue golpeado por sona

"Cuantas veces te he dicho que no permitire ninguna palabra grosera"

"Pero no fui yo", respondio jesus, "al igual que ustedes estaba dormido"

"Oye pero por que crees que fue el", pregunto Orihime aun aturdida por el grito

"Pues es el unico que conocemos que sabe espa...", dijo sona ya que estaba acostumbrada de oir a veces maldecir al menor de los castro, pero al mencionar español se dtuvo

Los demas miraban con curiosidad por que se detuvo, sin embargo, empezaron a captar la idea, alguien que acaba de maldecir en español

Si ellos fuesen japoneses lo hubiesen confundido con otro tipo de ruido, al menos que sepas el idioma o en este caso, los demonios tienen el 'Lenguaje universal', lo cual les permite extender sus negocios a otros con diferente lenguaje, entre otras cosas

Al minuto 2 seres salieron del club de te como alma le lleva el diablo

Se trata de los 2 hermanos castro que a toda velocidad se dirigian hacia el norte

"¿Entonces siempre si estuvo en el norte?", pregunto jesus, a paso veloz junto a su hermana

"Puede ser, lo que me preocupa es que haya sido lastimado por el posible exorcista que mato a ese demonio callejero", respondio Sherryl, a paso veloz al igual que su hermano

'Esperemos no llegar tarde, resiste hermano', penso jesus, ya que el demonio callejero es uno que se tenia avistamientos de otros demonios de otras partes de japon el cual suele ser muy elusivo, y mas debido a que ellos cuando buscaban por el norte vieron ese ataque muy poderoso de luz

Esto los hizo suponer 2 cosas, o fue un angel, lo cual fue poco probable ya que no se sintió una presencia sagrada tan fuerte como para ser uno, o un exorcista

Es raro ver a exorcistas fuertes con afinidad de luz natural, pero si la iglesia tenia que ver con el ataque puede haber tensado un poco la situacion debido al armisticio que hay actualmente entre las 3 razas de la faccion biblica

Los demas grupos se apresuraban a alcanzar a los 2 caballeros, esperando igual un enfrentamiento, por supuesto, Momoyo aun agarrando a erza como saco de papas

 _ **[Domingo 18 de febrero del 2018, Saint Kuoh City, laguna de las ranas 11:42 A.M]**_

Despues de caminar un rato, evitando la muchedumbre llegue a un pequeño lago que hay por el norte de la ciudad, este lugar normalmente es muy concurrido a estas horas pero por el ´accidente´ que cause, realmente hice un buen arguende alla, no habia nadie, asi que me dije

'Bien, facil tengo entre 5 a 10 min pa bañarme'

El plan es simple, me baño rapido de piez a cabeza cerca del lago, con algunos embaces de plastico los utilizo como cubetas, de paso aprovechar para lavar la ropa y usando mi afinidad de viento secar la ropa, con usar palma de viento deberia de secarse rapidamente

Y para evitar miradas sospechosas

 **ID Create: Empty**

Asi no deberia de tener ningun problema, creo

~10 min despues y al mismo tiempo cerca de ahí

Un grupo conformado por Saeko, Momoyo, Erza, Sherryl, Jesus, Kuroka, Akeno y Sukasu estan cerca del lago, al haber llegado al basurero vieron que la cantidad de escombros que hubo por la pelea se habia esfumado, todvbia seguia unas partes del demonio callejero que no habian eliminado por completo y terminaron de desaparecerlo

Despues de ello se separaron para buscar por los alrededores en busca del castro

El grupo iba caminando por los alrededores hasta que Kuroka los detuvo

"Hay una barrera en estae lago", dijo Kuroka

Sukasu se acerco mas y levanto su mano, en efecto con un brillo en su palma destruyo la barrera

"Entren con precaución, no sabemos que es lo que haya en este lago", dijo sukasu, adentrandose con el grupo siguiendolos

"~Pompompompom pompom pompom"

Se oia un tarareo cerca de un rincon del lago poco extrecho

En ese lado hay un moreno que ya habia terminado de lavar y secar su ropa y se disponia a terminar de secarce el resto del cuerpo, mas especificamente la parte inferior, de antemano se creo una toalla con la cual secarse y ya habia guardado todo lo que uso para bañarse

Tambien creo una cuerda con la cual esta su ropa ya seca colgada solo para ya terminar y vestirse

Mientras el moreno cantaba una cierta cancion

 _*Insert watch?v=3VI0WFKFQLU, o A mi me gusta el vino, por si no lo abre_

 **~[Y a mi me gusta el pimpiririmpimpim]**

 **~[De la bota Empinar, papararapapa]**

 **~[Vivir contento, pimpiririmpimpim]**

 **~[Cantar, siempre cantar, papararapapa]**

 **~[Con el pimpiririmpimpim]**

 **~[Con la papararapapa]**

 **~[Aquel que no beba vino es una animal, o es por no gastar]**

 **~[Cuando yo me muera]**

 **~[Tengo ya dispuesto en el testamento que me han de enterrar]**

 **~[Que me han de enterrar en una bodega al pie de una cuba]**

 **~[Con un grano de uva, en el paladar]**

 **~[En el paladaAAAAAAHHHH]**

 _*Detenga musica e inserte disco rayado, o siga escuchando la musica si es que quiere y luego le continua leyendo, a su gusto_

No se puede describir de otra manera la situacion, el grupo se habia encontrado al moreno, solo que se le habian quedado viendo mientras el se estaba cecando as tepalcuandas y cuando volteo se impresiona por que ya tenia publico desde hace un rato

Sus expresiones no tenian precio, mientras el moreno todo espantado se apresuro a vestirse los demas tenian las caras furiosamente sonrojadas, excepto su hermano ya que simplemente no veia el nuevo cuerpo de su hermano y tanto Akeno, Sukasu y Kuroka tenian una gran mirada lujuriosa

 _ **[Fin de la Transmisión]**_

Despues de un largo tiempo termino, le quise continuar mas pero ando enfermo y viendo cosas de la uni, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda

Tambien por culpa del traductor de google me di cuenta de errores del prologo, tratare de arreglarlos lo mas pronto que pueda

Les invito a que compartan la historia, pa que le lleguen a otros

Que tengan buen dia, me voy a dormir


	6. Capitulo 4: Asi te queria agarrar Pte 1

La 4rta pal momento

 _ **[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo desde su casa: Un Gamer Mexicano]**_

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 1: Periodo de Aprendizaje]**

 **[Arco 1: Periodo de Aprendizaje: Capitulo 4 – Asi te queria agarrar puerco Pte. 1]**

 _ **Derechos de Autor:**_

 _ **[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y con frio, lo unico malo de estas fechas, ;_;]**_

 _ **[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

 **~[Hashire sori yo~]**  
 **~[Kaze no you ni~]**  
 **~[Tsukimihara wo~]**  
 **~[Padoru padoru!]**

 **When llegan esas fechas, aun falta pero aun asi, ;3**

*Sonido de un objeto en una soga tambaleandose

'ayayayayaiiiiiiii, ¿Qué paso?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me terminada de secar y vi a un grupo de mujeres viendome' decia mentalmente el alexander, 'Adonde he terminado esta vez'

Veia por todo el lugar, es muy oscuro de nuevo, despues de un pequeño rato a que su vista se acostumbrara vio lo que esta a su alrededor, una especie de cuarto de tipo de ceremonia que empezo a reconocer, es uno de las habitaciones del club de té, con pocos muebles y pequeñas almohadas que sirven para sentarse, tambien vio lo que parecia ser personas dormidas en futones

'Como chingados llegue aqui' se pregunto mentalmente analizando lo que hay en su alrededor, '¿el club de te?,….., ahora que caigo en cuenta..., la habitacion que desperte el dia anterior, la cama, creo que tambien es del club de te´ penso el moreno

De ahí sintio un escalofrio tan grande que solo le vino a la mente una cosa, la todapoderosa Matriarca Himejima, Shuri-sensei

El la conoce muy bien, fue la que ayudo tanto a el como a sus hermanos los primeros dias en la academia, asi como en epoca de examenes y estudios extracurriculares, ya que, siendo de otro pais, el japones no sabiamos ni j, asi que nos pusieron a la unica reconocida mujer que es capaz de 'ayudar' a esos corderos que van al matade..., digo a esas afortunadas almas que necesitan ayuda extrema

En el caso de los castro fue una combinacion entre lo extremo y cariño, gran parte debido a introducir lecciones desde el inicio el japones desde la mera pronunciacion y recordatorio de los kanji

Fue brutal, no tanto para los otros estudiantes que a diferencia de los hermanos, si es que se comparaban las situaciones es como..., los morenos en el purgatorio cerca del cielo, y los demas

Pues...

Honestamente no sabria decir si es correcto de que mencione 'estan en el infierno', por que simplemente no ayuda a resumir con esas palabras la situacion de los alumnos, en especial los pervertidos

Es cierto que la escuela se ha vuelto mixta y que practicamente hay un 80% de poblacion de mujeres, no obstante, el 98% de todos los hombres, exceptuando a los profesores (tambien varones), pues pa que le hacemos al cuento, son muy pervertidos, desde los que son pervertidos de closet, hasta el nivel del trio..., creo que actualmente es el duo pervertido si es que saruyama no se les ha unido.

Bueno, el punto es que como practicamente todos los hombres son pervertidos pues, sus calificaciones estaban pal perro asi que por ello se les instauro un curso completo desde lo mas basico para esos alumnos que no daban una, esto es en parte para los que no pudieron ni el pre-examen, que basicamente es una pre-prueba de lo que se vio todo el año

Por supuesto que tanto yo como mis hermanos no hicimos esa prueba debido a que no sabiamos el idioma, el ingles era nivel bajo y al aplicarlo en español fueron calificaciones bajas

No nos culpen, no es que seamos burros, simplemente el nivel de estudios es mas alto de lo establecido, no por nada fue la escuela que estuvo durante decadas en 1er lugar antes de los kunugi, asi que los 5, mis padres, hermanos y yo resignados a que no podiamos haber pasado ni de chiste pues ahí el director nos ofrecio que si podriamos entrar solo si entrabamos al programa de correccion para poder estar a nivel de los demas, independiente del idioma

Esa es otra de las razones de que por que Shuri Himejima fue asignada a nosotros desde el inicio, no solo por ser la mejor maestra del lugar, sino por que ella imparte la clase de idioma japones y aparte es reconocida por poder hablar mas de 1 idioma, entre ellos el español

Tampoco es que ella fuera la unica en ese programa, hubo muchos alumnos, entre ellos nos pervertidos, no nos engañemos, la mayoria penso que si se hacian weyes iban a tener la vida de ensueño teniendo a unas de las mujeres mas hermosas de la escuela enseñandoles, siendo muy gentil, que tendrian una vida teniendo un placer de imágenes de todo tipo, el que entendio entendio.

*Inserte sonido se sherk de 'como si esas cosas pasaran'

Lamentablemente, muchos no tuvieron con ella ya que les toco profesores extrictos, y los que si pues, no sabemos, simplemente no nos atrevemos saber que les hace, simplemente salen muy cambiados, siguen siendo pervertidos pero en una medida mucho menor, pero definitivamente como que si quisieron estudiar pero como si odiaran la materia, hasta se mataban el sueño muchisimos de ellos

Asi que asi fue como a partir del 2do parcial ya quedaban pocos en esas clases extra

Practicamente yo y mis hermanos estuvimos con ella todo el primer año, vacaciones incluidas, esto es debido a que definitivamente no dabamos una con la materia, empezamos a mejorar gradualmente con el paso del tiempo, claro que fue muy estricta con nosotros pero se podria decir que se aliviano con nosotros y unos cuantos alumnos mas que tambien desconocian el idioma a diferencia del demas alumnado, creo

Y pues, el primer año se podria decir que ha sido, apenas aceptable, como dije no es que fuesemos burros, simplemente no entendiamos, y ahora se puede decir que si nos defendemos, hay que darle credito, hacer que un grupo de alumnos aprendan o que simplemente entiendan el idioma en menos de unos 6 meses se puede considerar un hacho aceptable, mas si tse trata de una gran cantidad de personas

Por lo que en este segundo año los 2 semestres al menos yo si estuve aun estudiando, ya que a mis hermanos a las 1ras semanas ya sabian el idioma como casi nativo, lo cual sorprendio a mis papas y a mi, debido a que incluso yo que era el que le echaba mas ganas y todavia se me dificultaba

Se podria decir que se suaviso conmigo bastante, mas debido a que no flojeaba, incluso por el hecho de que me esforzaba para aprender ella me invitaba al santuario donde ella vive, junto a su hija y su sobrina, para aprender mas e incluso aprender la caligrafia

Eso tambien me llevo a conocer pues al resto del trio himejima, Sukasu y Akeno

Fue muy incomodo, pero como no tienen idea, esto es debido a que ellas son conocidas por que son en cierta manera muy crueles con los hombres, Shuri-sensei no es la excepcion

Es tanto asi que incluso cuando llegue al dia siguiente a la escuela, casi todos los hombres me veian como un heroe, por ser el 1er hombre en haber pisado terreno prohibido, o es lo que decian ellos

Yo lo veia como una gran exajeracion pero viendo como educaba a los demas, como que no lo vi como una exajeracion del todo, mas no me gusto que precticamente me hayan visto como el segundo mesias a sus ojos, eso fue un tiempo hasta que la matriarca himejima 'persuadio' a que dejaran de decir esto

El efecto fue inmediato, incluso los profesores y el director sintieron la 'presuacion' de golpe

No voy a mentir, lo que siento por el trio es una combinacion de miedo-respeto-cariño

Ya saben el miedo, el respeto debido a que tambien me ayudaron tanto Akeno como Sukasu me ayudaron a mi y a mis hermanos un chingo en muchos de los temas, y por ultimo cariño debido a que, ellas han protegido a mis hermanos y a mi familia

Unos meses antes, cuando mis hermanos empezaron yendo al club de kendo y yo estaba con unos de los pocos amigos que tengo de kunugi, un grupo de maleantes causaron un gran caos en las residencias del sur, cuando me entere corri como si me llevase la muerte pa la casa, ya que no atacaron nomas a puro golpe, fue tanto con armas de fuego y cualquier objeto contundente

Cuando llegue fue solo el puro susto, si pudieron ser detendidos a tiempo aunque causaron unos daños menores a nuestra casa, pero en la noche, mi hermano jesus me mostro la grabacion que hizo en el momento del ataque, en ella se veia que mis padres, en especial mi madre, iban a ser brutalmente atacados por un grupo de personas con armas pesadas

Pero, como si fuese pelicula de artes marciales, la capitana del club de kendo, Saeko, su vicepresidenta, Erza y el trio himejima derrotaron facilmente a los agresores, en parte fue como una gran sorpresa, y un gran alivio

Estaba en verdad agradeciso

Un ejemplo muy claro fue que al ver al dia siguiente a Shuri-sensei hice lo que nadie ni en sus mas locos sueños se le ocurriria ya que con esto firmarian su lecho de muerte, me abalance encima de ella y llore como nunca

no tenia mis recuerdos asi que no fue ninguna exageración, ademas, aun con mis recuerdos tenidos probablemente hubiese hecho lo mismo, si algo le pasase a mi familia, no importa si es reencarnada, seria como si me clavacen una gran lanza en el estomago, multiple veces

Lose por que en cierta mandera ya he vivido eso

Muchos de los que estaban cerca quedaron mas que impactados, mas por el hecho que lloraba sobre sus pechos estando encima de ella

Literalmente, la banda de musica que llega temprano a practicar toco el sonido del silencio (para los que no conocen los toques de trompeta es la musica de funeral), debido a que como dicen en mi tierra, ya le cargo la chingada

Pero en vez de eso, incluso siquiera regañarme o golpearme

porque si golpea

'no fuerte, aunque creo que es por que se contiene, pero si se pudiera catalogar el cachetadon guajolotero como arma, para ella seria un ataque final, el cual puede usar multiples veces'

En su lugar solo me abrazo, mas debido a que durante el llanto le mencione lo del video, abrazándome mas fuerte

Esto impacto mas a los espectadores, incluyendo a sus familiares y gente que la conocen, es como si se hubiera producido un milagro y como una bendicion, asi como algo compasivo que nadie veia antes asi a la Matriarca himejima

Tanto que incluso la banda cambio el toque de silencio por la de 'sweet victory'

 _* watch?v=aHAEVNMtuqA, Sweet Victory – David Glen Esley_

Cabe aclarar que por un tiempo la banda no se atrevio a tocar durante un tiempo (2 semanas, 2 mas debido a que no le salian bien las partiduras)

Y desde ese entonces le he tenido un gran cariño a ella, en silencio, pero cariño

Tambien con eso, se ha alivianado conmigo estas ultimas fechas desde entonces, tando ella como Akeno y Sukasu, se podria decir que, creo, que les caigo bien, independientemente de que ellas sigan odiando a los hombres

Tambien por ellos agradeci a ellas, a saeko-san y erza-san por lo que hicieron

Ademas de que nisiquiera yo se que hubiese pasado si yo tambien los hubiese enfrentado, lo digo por que, me habia descuidado, ya que aunque si me metia en los preitos en Kuoh, mayormente debido a proteger a mis hermanos, la condicion fisica que tenia antes la habia descuidado demasiado, gran parte de las veces me han puesto una gran madrina, pero aun asi nunca permiti que les tocaran un pelo, ni a el ni a los pocos amigos que tengo

Bueno, dejando eso de lado

Me quede pensando por ello un gran rato, diablos creo que pasaron como 30 min

Ahí despues de haber girado un tiempo amarrado de cabeza la pude divisar, a la patrona y a las Princesas, a las 3 Yamato Nadeshiko mas hermosas,…...y peligrosas de Kuoh dormidas encima de,…. ¿erza?, ….sera mejor no preguntar que paso

No voy a mentir, viendolas dormir es como de esos placeres de la vida, los cuales no se van a repetir ni aunque tu quisieras, en este momento me alegro un poco que de tecnicamente soy como una grabadora humana

Pero cambiando a otro tema, porque ando aquí, definitivamente el como estoy amarrado es un amarre de la Sensei, pero la pregunta es ¿porque?

…facilmente podria salir si utilizo mis balas de aire a la soga y me libero, pero la unica razon por la que me amarra asi es si esta muy molesta conmigo, molesta no enojada, asi como muy preocupada

…..., creo que se porque, esto talvez le de sentido a muchas cosas pero, si no lo hago nunca lo sabre

 **Observe**

 **Shuri Himejima, Nivel ?**

 **?**

 **Rep: Exaltado**

 **HP (?)**

 **END (?)**

 **MN (?)**

 **Raza: (?)**

 **Acerca de ti: Preocupada, Molesta, Aliviada**

 **Descripcion: ?**

…

…

…

 **Gamer Mind Activado**

Porque no me sorprende..., mucho...

…

…

…

Me contengo las ganas de gritar por que si lo hago, valdre madres, en mas de 1 forma

 **Gamer Mind Activado**

….., 'probablemente sea de mañana en unas horas, tengo 2 opciones, escapar por mi vida o aceptar mi destino', podria huir facilmente de aquí aunque tendria que..., tiene que ser una maldita broma, y una de muy mal gusto

*Suspiro

 **Sherryl Castro, Nivel 102**

 **Caballero de ?**

 **Sacred Gear: Sword Birth**

 **Rep: Exaltado**

 **HP (25,000)**

 **END (8,000)**

 **MN (16,000)**

 **Raza: (Demonio Reencarnado)**

 **Acerca de ti: Preocupada, Aliviada**

 **Descripcion: Tu hermana de sangre, muy calmada pero puede ser agresiva si se lo propone, reencarnada por ? como su caballero despues de un grave accidente en Kyoto, actualmente esta preocupada por ti debido a que el sello que tu has poseido se ha roto y por tu cambio fisico, gran parte de ello debido a tus multiples cicatrices que no deberian de estar ahí**

 **Jesus Castro, Nivel 98**

 **Caballero de ?**

 **Sacred Gear: Blade Blacksmith**

 **Rep: Exaltado**

 **HP (28,000)**

 **END (16.500)**

 **MN (21,500)**

 **Raza: (Demonio Reencarnado)**

 **Acerca de ti: Preocupado, Aliviado, Celoso**

 **Descripcion: Tu hermano de sangre, en cual es el mas 'atletico' de los 3, bueno, hasta hace unos dias, reencarnado por ? Como su caballero despues de un grave accidente en Kyoto, actualmente esta preocupado por ti debido a que el sello que has poseido y por tu cambio fisico, gran parte debido a las multiples cicatrices en tu cuerpo, aunque siente envidia debido a que por muy maltratado que te veas tienes un buen aspecto fisico el cual el logra obtener**

Cerre laboca lo mas que pude, incluso me mordi los labios y contuve la respiracion para que no se me salga todo el vocabulario de la real lengua Española-Mexiquense

'Me lleva la chingada'

Ese tipo de pensamientos pasaban por mi mente, mis propios hermanos, reencarnados, molesto no podria describir lo que realmente sentia en ese momento, estaba encabronado, no, lo que le sigue

En parte tambien por que, lo sabia, chingada madre, yo sabia que les habia pasado algo en ese viaje a kyoto hace año y medio, ese horrible accidenteen la plaza central en el que hubo una explosion en la fiesta que daban con alrededor de 20 alumnos, 3 profesores y alrededor de 5,000 personas mas

Eso en parte explica por que se volvieron tan buenos en el japones, entre otras cosas, como sus kkegadas tardes, el hecho de que de vez en cuando aparecian con alguna venda o moreton, o que, un factor unico en los demonios, son por vista mas atractivos

Bueno, según los recuerdos, los demonios fueron angeles alguna vez, al ser demonios reencarnados obtienen ciertas caracteristicas adicionales, la atraccion del sexo opuesto debe ser una de ellas

~haa, haa

Empece a respirar un poco mas relajado, quiero respuestas, PERO A LA DE YA, y aun asi no puedo alterarme en este momento, como dicen, el que se enoja pierde.

Aunque, por una parte no puedo estar enojado del todo, ellos viven despues de todo

Pero aun asi, quiero saber que chingados ha pasado

'hmm', pensandolo por un rato, dispare una bala de aire a la soga en la que me mantenia, cayendo al suelo

Por cosa del destino, aparte que no se hizo mucho ruido y que no cai encima de nadie me pude desatar facilmente, me disponia a levantarme...

"Ara, ara~, hasta que el dormilon despierta~" menciono una voz atrás del moreno

Volteando lentamente a la izquierda vi una cara familiar, que por instinto use **Observe**

 **Akeno Himejima, Nivel ?**

 **?**

 **Rep: Exaltado**

 **HP (?)**

 **END (?)**

 **MN (?)**

 **Raza: (?)**

 **Acerca de ti: Preocupada, Aliviada, Intrigada**

 **Descripcion: ?**

…..

 **Gamer Mind Activado**

Si, tambien fue por instinto, aunque... no se por que me sorprendio un poco mas por ella que su madre

"Esto..., ¿holi?"

…

…

…

Simplemente nosquedamos mirando fijamente, durante ese proceso pude oir a varias personas levantandose de los futones, supongo que son los otros demonios

Como se eso, debido a que soy un doble tipo de sensor con uno de los sensores percivo la presencia, con el otro el tipo de energia, dicho esto, cuando me bañaba fui muy descuidado, pensando que talvez fue mi imaginacion al sentir fuentes de energia apareciendo de golpe confundiendolas con dolor de espalda, al igual que no vi la barrera ilusoria siendo destruida por jabon en los ojos, ya sabia yo que sentir viento de la naturaleza no es normal sin la ID activada

Volviendo al tema

Cuando pelee contra Menester senti su tipo de energia, y cuando me..., ¿descubrieron?..., al secarme..., pues las presencias que senti fueron parecidas a menester, al igual que la de todos los que son, o pueden ser demonios, de todas maneras cuando salte de la ventana esa misma sensacion de energia percibí al huir

Por ahora, los que creo que son demonios, la mayoria supongo que reencarnados debido a que la mayoria su aura no es tan potente como la de 3 seres que estan enfrente de mi, los cuales estan sentados rodeandome a mi, con akeno estando atrás de mi, supongo que es para que no escape, de nuevo..., y viendo alrededor ya que mi vista se acostumbro a la poca luz del cuarto a varias presonas, todas conocidas, y a la fuente de las 3 energias mas altas

Shuri-Sensei, Rias Gremory y Souna Shitori

…

'Deben estar bromeando'

No son solo las personas mas reconocidas de toda la academia, excepto un par de caras que no reconozco, pero aparte, sino que sus energias superan bastante a las humanas, la mayoria incluso la mia

Si me decidieran atacar, estoy jodido, en mas de un sentido, despues de que se acomodaron como si fuese un tipo de asamblea, sentados, hubo silencio, nadie decia nada

…

…

…

"De pura casualidad...", decidi romper el hielo, es muy incomodo, "¿Ustedes fueron los que me llevaron a esa cama y me..., despojaron de mis ropas?", lo ultimo lo dije con mucha pena, aunque sea viejo, mentalmente, todavia siento vergüenza, en ciertas situaciones

…

…

…

"Me deben 5,000 yenes", dijo mi hemano, "les dije que el iba a decir algo con respecto a que lo vieran sin ropa"

Empezo a haber muchos murmullos en la sala

"Si se trata de que me viesen secandome, pero por supuesto que no me agrado que me viesen asi"

"Me deben otros 5,000 yenes"

…, ahí la sala ya empezo a maldecir, al menos algunos, a muchos los vi con caras rojas y a otras como a las 3 que tengo en frente por ejemplo tenian miadas rojas, y Shuri-sensei tenia una cara ¿Peligrosa?, hizo una especie de cara extraña hasta que volvio con una sonrisa tranquila, pero esa cara extraña

 **(*Voz de Don Ramon): Significa Peligro**

Por esta vez le doy la razon a Cortana

"¿Entonces no hay problema con decirles sobre que son demonios..verdad?"

…..., despues de mencionar lo ultimo todos los presentes se callaron, e incluso vi que a algunos de ellos sus expresiones se volvieron serias

"Ahora a mi me deben 5,000 yenes, ya vie...", menciono erza que iba a decir algo mas pero sukasu-san la interumpio, "aun no estamos seguros de que sea un peligro para la sociedad, aunque debo decir que es interesante el hecho de que sepa sobre el mundo sobrenatural"

'¿sobrenatural?, creo que se refiere a lo de la mitologia, supongo que se refieren a ellos asi'

"Pues, hay una explicación para todo, aunque no se si me puedan creer", ahí me calle rapido, si bien se exactamente lo que paso, no se si pueda ser correcto, este poder que tengo en si puede ser un verdadero peligro para toda la existencia en caso de que caiga en malas manos, personalmente no estoy interesado en algo como dominación del mundo o hacer sufrir a las personas solo por que si, ni nada de eso

Ya que ni que fuera como los pendejos lideres, militares, empresarios y otras personas de mi mundo anterior como para hacer algo asi, no obstante pueden malinterpretarlo

Asi que, decidi decirles la verdad, bueno no todo

No es como si solo les diga, yo soy practicamente un abuelo que tiene mas años que la mayoria de aquí, (si es que no hay personas con edad del siglo pasado presente), el cual fue general brigadier al mando de mexico, que hubo una especie de bomba radiacctiva el cual su potencia fue mas grande de la que se estimaba, que desolo la tierra, y que al final a cuentas quedo cerca del 5% de la poblacion el cual se fue muriendo rapidamente al pasar los años y que casi lleva a la extincion a la humanidad

(N/A: Mira nomas ese Spoiler men, sera mayormente explicado en otro momento, lo prometo, no dire mas)

Y que para acabarla de amolar, la tecnologia de ese tiempo comparandola con la de este mundo seria comparar con que 2 civilizaciones se enfrentaran, romanos contra el ejercito moderno

Simplemente decidi hacer una explicacion parecida al protagonista de the gamer, saltando algunos puntos importantes y por muy OBVIAS razones, no mencionar a Urayne

…

…

…

…

…

Por supuesto, al acabar con la explicacion practicamente la mayoria se me quedo con cara de, '¿Que?', otros simplemente quedaron inexpresivos

''Asi que...", souna fue la que rompio el hielo, "dices que tuviste un sello que se libero el tiempo que cumpliste 17", asenti con la cabeza, "El cual remodifico tu cuerpo y te dio una habilidad que literalmente se llama el Gamer", volvi a asentir, "y eso hace que te conviertas en un personaje de videojuego, pero en la vida real", volvi a asentir, de nuevo, "ademas que es muy parecido a los juegos tipo RPG, que puedes nivelear, crear mazmorras y obtener libros de habilidad", "Y entre otras cosas mas Shitori-san", le respondi, "también puedo ser capaz de invocar las criaturas que derrote en cada mazmorra"

Aparte hice un movimiento rapido, simplemente saque una botella de agua del inventario, tenia sed, ademas de que les habia mencionado del inventario

Simplemente se me quedaron con los ojos abiertos, tambien les comente que como no sabia que pasaba, tuve tutoriales, asi, el tutorial de los esqueletos y los fantasmas venia como misiones que hice por pura curiosidad, gran parte de esto lo hice concientemente por que sabia lo que llegaria pero ellos no saben

"y sobre lo sobrenatural, han oido de que algunos juegos tienen como prologo no, que te dicen un poco de la historia de juego", algunos asintieron, ya que he jugado con ellos en el pasado algunos

"Pues ahí me explicaron 2 cosas, lo primero se acerca de lo que ha pasado en la gran guerra, ya saben, la que inicio en un principio de angeles, angeles caidos y demonios, el cual luego escalo a una batalla campal entre todas las facciones mitologicas", algunos asintieron mientras la mayoria solo me miraba con gran sorpresa

"tambien sobre la calamidad de los dragones celestiales y como ellos obligaron a unir a las facciones para detenerlos y una misteriosa fuerza el cual fue usada por un desconocido", no puedo mencionar a urayne, aparte de que nadie sabe como fueron vencidos exactamente ellos, a excepcion de dios y unos cuantos angeles, al igual que el caso de trixeta y su muerte

Según Urayne esto es lo que desconocen las facciones, esos secretos que si alguien lo descubre es muy probable que puedan desatar otra guerra y creanme, a travez de las memorias de los posibles portadores pasados muchos dicen que solo fue masacre tan masacre, en especial las guerras que predecidieron de ello, por ejemplo, el hecho de la reduccion de los 72 pilares a menos de 30 por ella y por la guerra civil entre demonios

"Al igual que...", no se que repercusión tendra el decir lo siguiente, se que ella es la que da la bendicion y dio estos poderes en primer lugar, pero aun asi, es una titan que proviene de la faccion griega, al menos en esta realidad, preferi seguir con la explicacion "¿Ustedes han oido alguna vez de los Usuarios de habilidad natural?", muchos negaron con la cabeza

Simplemente les explique lo que le dijo Sun-il a Jee-Han

"¡¿UNA BENDICION OTORGADA POR GAIA?!"

Sip, no lo tomaron tan bien, aunque les dije que es aleatorio, bueno, asi decia el prologo

…

…

…

Los deje callados, simplemente no se la creian ni de chiste, no los culpo, si a mi me dijeran lo mismo tambien estaria asi

Aunque, por parte de Rias y Souna se me quedaron viendo con ojos brillosos, como si se hubiesen ganado la loteria

"ya ya chicas, luego veremos si se han ganado una pieza nueva", dijo shuri, la cual tambien me daba una mirada parecida a la de ellas

"...Supongo que, ¿eso significa que ustedes dos son las rey de las 'evil pieces?'"

Me volvieron a mirar con sorpresa

"Cuando vi el prologo me menciono algunas cosas que precedieron despues de la guerra, entre ellas, la guerra civil de los demonios", dije, "tambien sobre que esta se derivo a que ahí demonios que se niegan al uso de las 'Evil pieces' que no sean de su misma especie"

Si..., en realidad cuando el sistema salio, en un principio se pensaba en utilizar para exclavizar a los de su misma especie en vez de crear mas demonios para reforzar sus filas, en verdad muchos demonios viven en el pasado si me lo preguntan

"y bueno, supongo que tambien supieron sobre el desastre en el basurero, pues en lo que me 'ocultaba', un demonio renegado me ataco, no voy a mentir, por poco me mata, y apenas lo pude vencer", les dije eso, se que no sucedió exactamente asi pero ellos no saben

Simplemente no sabian que decir, se oian murmullos como 'en verdad el lo derroto', 'como puede ser que un ser humano alla podido vencer a un renegado clase A', '¿habra despertado su sacred gear?'

"Tambien se sobre las sacred gear", les dije cuando escuche el murmullo obteniendo la atencion de todos, "y si tengo una de ellos aunque no se cual es, veran según el sistema me dice que me falta cumplir requerimientos para usarla, asi que por mas que quiera no se ni su nombre"

No me voy a riesgar, si se enteran de urayne podria haber grandes consecuencias

Despues de lo que dije, sukasu se me acerco hasta el punto de estar cara a cara, naturalmente retrocedi, no estoy acostumbrado a tener personas tan cerca pero luego senti brazos sosteniendome, era akeno que me sujetaba desde atrás

"No te preocupes~", me dijo, "solo queremos asegurarnos de lo que nos dijiste", me dijo calmadamente, aunque la sonrisa que me daba, da miedo, ;_;

Realmente fue incomodo, sukasu-san simplemente se pego demasiado en mi e incluso no me premitia mover la cabeza a hacia un lado, que tanto, pues...

 **[Precaucion, bajos niveles de oxigeno en el sistema]**

"Haaaaaaaaa~~~", puedo respirar al fin, no voy a mentir, si bien si lo disfrute ya me estaba ahogando, demonios, ella tiene un gran agarre

Pude respirar debido a que akeno junto a otros evitaban de que me asfixiara, iba a ser una de las muertes mas estupidas de la historia, … y aun asi hubiese valido la pena (yaoming)

"¡Que estabas pensando!", dijo mi hermana, "¡¿Tratabas de matarlo?!"

"Yo solo queria ser mas cercano con mi lindo kouhai, que tiene de malo ser mas unida a el~~"

"La falta de oxigeno... por ejemplo...", dije recuperando el aliento mientras me daban aire mis hermanos y kiba, ella simplemente hizo un puchero mientras varias chicas la miraban con ojos fulminantes

"Pero dejando eso de lado, en efecto", siguio diciendo con voz mas seria y un poco malicioso mientras ignoraba a las otras chicas, "El no esta mintiendo, talvez su cuerpo realmente no sea el mismo, al igual que su energia que realmente emite mucho mas que la de un demonio de clase baja, pero aun asi su alma sigue siendo la misma"

"¿Pero en verdad estas segura de esto?", pregunto rias, con souna siguiendo la cuestion, "Ya que podria tratarse de un impostor que solo haya obtenido su escencia y..."

"Es 100% verdad, nya~", esta vez respondio la chica con aspecto de gato, y un kimono...muy revelador, "Estuve acostada con el y...", facilmente yo y tanto mis hermanos y kiba podiamos sentir sed de sangre dirijido hacia la kuroneko, como no se su nombre simplemente me refiero a ella asi

 **Habilidad Recordada**

 **Sed de Sangre 48 (52%)**

 **Un intento de proyectar intenciones peligrosas hacia otros, mientras mayor nivel sea la sed de sangre, con mayor rango podra ser detectada y en que direccion**

 **Tambien permite proyectarla hacia otros y resistir la sed de sangre ajena hasta cierto punto**

 **Rango de habilidad 100 pies, +10 por cada nivel (480), tanto para proyectar como detectar**

 **Puede causar paralisis en un 30%, aumenta 1% por cada nivel mayor al objetivo, -1% por cada nivel mayor del contrincante**

Siendo sincero, hace mucho que no recordaba la sed de sangre

"Dormi con el en mi forma neko, nya~", dijo ella haciendo que la sed de sangre de la mayoria disminuyese, todavia hay pero mas diluido, "puedo asegurarles que con el senjutsu definitivamente sigue siendo el, nya~, aunque, en comparacion de esa noche su poder ha incrementado mas, puedo sentir que emite mas energia que cuando estaba en fa enfermeria, nya~"

No me sorprende, facilmente en un dia multiplique por 4 mi fuerza, si sigo asi podria volverme muy fuerte, aunque sigo pensando que es una exajeracion que en menos de 2 dias sea capaz de aumentar de nivel tan rapido, bueno, siempre y cuando no tenga el falsotortazo activado

"Pero entonces pueden asegurar que el posee una sacred gear", dijo sona

'me lleva', tenia que pensar algo rapido, hasta donde yo se y por lo que he visto en los recuerdos de Urayne las sacred gear responden a los sentimientos de las personas y su voluntad, por lo que activandola puede tomar distintas formas según su portador

Según yo maria curie cuando lo activo accidentalmente le volvio un traje completo, siyo obtengo el mismo traje me va a cargar la iliada, 'que debo hacer..., ya se', 'oye urayne...'

Mientras todos seguian conversando un poco una voz se alzo

"hay una forma de averiguarlo, alex-san podrias pararte por favor", dijo rias

'...por favor te lo encargo', le dije a urayne mientras le hacia caso a rias, "emm, claro", me levante del suelo de poco a poco ya que no queria pisar a los que esten presentes

"bien, veras..., las sacred gear...", ella me empezo a explicar con mas detalle que son, solo asenti de vez en cuando para no insultarla, ya despues de su explicacion, "dejando eso en claro, has una posicion que te guste"

"¿perdon?, oyeme, se que me caes bien pero no nos conocemos mucho y yo no..."

"n-no me refiero a eso", dijo rias interumpiendome ya que vio el error en sus palabras mientras se oian risas y susurros mientras se sonrojaba un poco ella, "veras, si una persona piensa en lo mas poderoso que el crea y hace alguna posición que le guste puede llegar a activar su sacred gear"

"a ya, pues por ahí hubieses dicho, ya estaba pensando que tenias malas mañas", dije haciendo que rias se sonrojara as y algunos aumentaran un poco mas su risas

Asi que dejando eso de lado, como chingaos le hago, mmmm, tal vez esto

Salte un poco he hice mis manos hacia arrica en curva, como tipo luchador, estaba imitando al santo

Digo fue lo unico que se me ocurrio en la mente, digo, ese men junto a otros se a enfrentado desde otros luchadores hasta asesions, cerebros, vampiros, momias, brujas, alienijenas, a tu suegra, indijenas maldecidos, leyendas mexicanas, etc., pues debe de ser bien cabron ¿no?

De ahí, se me iluminaron las manos y ahí dije mentalmente 'gracias por el paro urayne'

Lo que paso fue algo que dejo muy confundidos a todos, incluyendome a mi, pero a la vez aliviado, por que, por que aparecieron unos guantes negros pero como si fuesen hechos de plastico, (si quieren darse una idea de como son, son los guantes del ingeniero de TF2), "esto, ¿se supone que este es mi sacred gear?"

Hubo un silencio que duro un par de minutos, mientras se me quedaban viendo a mis guantes, 'de cocina', 'de mecanico', 'del conserje', 'del señor de la basura', eran algunas de las expresiones que decian muchos de ellos, si bien yo tampoco me esperaba esto, es lo mejor, si bien aun con el traje completo, si es que en su forma completa es su traje, no iban a saber que es, habria mucha sospecha

"bueno, hay que ver el lado positivo", dije llamando un poco la atencion, "al menos voy a poder lavar los trastes sin mojarme las manos", ahí varios soltaron la risa, digo, tenia que decirlo

"pero aun asi", dijo orihime, interumpiendo a algunos, "este sacred gear es unico, es la primera vez que escucho de uno que consista en unos guantes negros"

"bueno, hay que considerar que todavia en la actualidad hay algunos sacred gear que no se conocen su esistencia, este puede ser uno de ellos", dijo sona viendo detenidamente los guantes

"Entonces si esto es todo, no hay problema que nos veamos despues ¿no?", dije mientras desaparecia los guantes de mi mano, ahí algunos se levantaron, "espera un momento, aun..." dijeron sona y rias simultaneamente pero fueron interumpidas por shuri

"puedes irte, nos vemos despues alex", dijo tranquilamente mientras los demas la miraban extrañamente

Ya cuando alexander salio del cuarto unos min despues salieron sus hermanos, alcanzandolos

~min despues

"Diganme que chingados paso haya en kyoto" dijo claramente molesto el mayor de los 3 hermanos", "y no me mientan"

Los otros 2 se veian claramente sorprendidos, "hermano de que estas..."

"hueso, lo digo en serio", dije interumpiendo a mi hermana, "se que puede haber 2 razones para que sigan vivos, la primera que es la que siempre supuse, que fue un verdadero milagro, y la 2da que se abre con la existencia de seres que desafian el mundo logico, en especial si uno no ha sabido sobre la magia y seres fantasticos no hace unos min, haci que diganme, ¿de verdad murieron en esa explosion?"

"..., si, morimos y fuimos reencarnados en demonios"

"¡jonathan!"

"no tiene caso hermana, incluso sin el sello siempre estuvo supertisioso con ese evento, ¿no te acuerdas que incluso hizo una investigacion que lo presento como trabajo el año pasado?, ademas, ya sabe acerca de lo sobrenatural asi que no tiene caso ocultarselo"

"pero..."

"nos dijo acerca de ese poder extraño que posee, si no nos tuviera confianza nos hubiera contado esto a nosotros, hay que ser honestos con el" dijo mi hermano, personalmente solo se lo diria a ellos 2 pero, como saben del sello las cosas cambiaron

De todas maneras no cambian muchas cosas, entre ellas, el hecho de que no voy a permitir que mueran de nuevo, ya que no lo soportaria, de nuevo

En ello me dijeron lo que paso, si bien el accidente fue extraño ya que en las noticias se dijo que fue por un camion cisterna de gas, que por alguna extraña razon se habia terminado llegando al centro de uno de los parques mas grandes de kyoto, el cual despues de chocar se llevo a muchas victimas, entre ellas a algunos alumnos de la academia, y profesores.

Resulta que hubo una trifulca entre la faccion youkai del oeste y demonios renegados la cual llego hasta el gran parque, llevandose multiples victimas, entre ellas mis hermanos, tambien ahí es donde los demonios de kuoh ya que estaban en el viaje ayudaron a los youkai a repeler a los renegados, ya despues de la pelea estuvieron eliminando pruebas de lo sobrenatural, asi como eliminando la memoria de lo que en verdad sucedió

Ahí es donde sus respectivos 'rey' encontro a los que veia como buenas adicciones a sus noblezas y los recluto con tal de salvarles la vida

Ellos estaban apenas vivos, por lo que no tuvieron otra opcion que aceptar la reencarnacion

...no veo que me mientan, aun asi, si fueron reencarnados por que no habia otra opcion por ahora eso esta bien, no estoy nada contento de que ellos sean demonios, pero no es como si hubiese podido romper el sello antes pa ayudarlos o algo, de todas maneras no he podido asistir, estaba en un proyecto

'haaa~'

…

…

…

"hermano, ¿estas bien?"

...

"¿hermano?"

"…..bueno, que se le va a ser", dije simplonamente, sacandoles una gota de sudor, "solo una ultima cosa, ¿nuestros padres saben acerca de esto?"

"¡!", "¡!", no me sorprende que ellos se hallan sorprendido, "lo digo por que ustedes siempre regresan muy tarde la mayor parte del tiempo y si mama y papa ya saben o al menos los han hipnotizado eso explicaria por que a ustedes no se les arranca pero a mi si y..."

"de hecho...", me interrumpio mi hermana, "despues de un tiempo nuestros padres se volvieron inmunes al control mental", dijo mientras me le quedaba viendo, "veras, por un tiempo nuestros reyes han hipnotizado a muchas personas, entre ellas a nuestros padres, pero a veces desarrollan una resistencia al control y manipulacion mental, por lo que a esas personas al final se les convence a que guarden secreto a lo sobrenatural"

Segui mirandolos serio

"no nos mal entiendas, es cierto que te hemos ocultado cosas a ti y a nuestro padres, actualmente a ti por que ellos se han enterado hace medio año, por lo que al tener ese sello y ahora con ese poder extraño que tienes era cuestion de tiempo de que fueses introducido al mundo sobrenatural", dijo mi hermano mientras relajo un poco la vista, "te lo ibamos a decir en tu cumpleaños de forma lenta y calmada, pero como no contabamos que ese sello se haya liberado y que te de ese poder hackeado, aparte que salio un asunto de gran importancia que nos obligo a irnos no tuvimos mas opcion que en cargar a kuroka de que te cuidara mientras resolviamos el asunto con nuestros respectivos 'reyes'"

"..., ya veo, eso explica por que no estaban en la ca.., un momento, ¿kuroka?, de pura casualidad es la chica gato que estaba en la reunion", dije recordando a dicha mujer con kimono, que hasta cierto punto es revelador

"si", dijo mi hermana con cierta molestia en su voz, "ella fue encargada a ti para vigilarte por si te metias en problemas, no es la primera vez que te vigila"

"esto, de pura casualidad, ¡tiene la habilidad de convertirse en un gato negro?"

"¡como lo sabes!", dijeron al mismo tiempo mis hermanos

"pues a veces cuando hacia encargos o solo andaba caminando por la ciudad siempre habia visto a un gato negro paseando cerca de mi", le dije a mis hermanos, "he incluso de vez en cuando si es que tenia algo le daba un poco de comida e incluso me ha hecho compañía un par de veces"

"...en serio", dijo mi hermana, con un tono grave, "...es bueno saberlo, bueno, vamonos llendo a casa, mañana tenemos que hacer muchas cosas", dijo mientras avanzaba con un aura peligrosa que hizo que mi hermano y yo nos estuviesemos abrazando de miedo

"yisus, de pura casualidad, ¿por que se ha molestado tan de repente?"

"por que kuroka siempre se ha escapado de la mayoria de las tareas y deberes que tenemos como demonios, a veces con la excusa de estar en una mision por parte de los reyes encargados de aquí, ademas de que ella no se lleva muy bien con kuroka, asi que esta molesta ya que ahora sabe que ha estado haciendo la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo el vago contigo"

"ohh..., ya veo", dije mientras seguiamos desde atrás a mi hermana que se ve claramente molesta, vaya, debe ser muy floja como para molestar asi a mi hermana

~en ese mismo tiempo pero en otro lugar

Achuu, nyaa~

Una mujer de apariencia gatuna dormia acurrucada de su hermana estornudo sin razon aparente

~volviendo con los castro

 _ **[Lunes 19 de febrero del 2018, Saint Kuoh City, Hogar de los Castro 4:31 A.M]**_

Habíamos llegado a la casa, personalmente me siento cansado, si bien he estado inconsiente varias veces este fin de semana eso no quiere decir que descanses bien mentalmente, deje y acomode las cosas que saque del inventorio para la casa, comida, encargos, etc.

Mis hermanos aun veian incredulos como sacaba cosas de la nada, ya les habia dicho acerca de mi poder pero aun no se lo creian, ya despues de un rato volvi a mi habitacion, lo unico que puedo hacer es dormir, se que en unas horas habra horario de escuela asi que creo que me la pueden perdonar esta vez, eso y que puede que ayude el hecho de que mi hermana este en el consejo estudiantil

Asi que a dormir un rato, me cambie a ropa comoda ya que la que traia puesta esta un poco desgastada, si la repare y todo pero sigue un poco rota, sucia no ya que la lave pero si rota, de un par de pliegues

Puse una nota de que no voy a asistir hoy a clases en la puerta por si mis hermanos me vienen a despertar y me dormi

 _ **[Lunes 19 de febrero del 2018, Saint Kuoh City, Hogar de los Castro 12:31 P.M]**_

 **Has descansado en tu cama, y de una manera muy 'comoda', tu HP, MN y END estan al maximo**

 **Has obtenido un titulo "Seductor de nekomatas" debido a hacer cosas indebidas a un nekomata mientras estabas dormido**

 **Seductor de nekomata**

 **Simplemente sabes como hacer sentir placer a un/a youkai gato, lo cual hace que este se vuelva mas fiel y mas unido/a a ti**

+200% Rep bonus en individuos nekomata

+400% Rep bonus en nekomata los cuales tengas una relacion de amistad de 'amigable' en adelante

'...que chinga-', pensaba en esto cuando senti una sensacion extraña suave por mi espalda, lo primero que note es que estaba casi desnudo, solo poseia mis boxers, lo segundo es que sentia varios dolores por mi cuello y hombros, como si hubiese sido mordido o algo, y cuando me tocada el hombro para sentir las mordidas y ahí senti algo peludo, lo toque un poco y se sintio como, ¿orejas de gato?

Lentamente me voltee para ver, aunque no se como pero me resbale y cai encima de lo que estaba atrás mio, despertandola de golpe y sin querer tambien besandola mientras que mi mano izquierda estaba en su pecho y la derecha cerca de sus caderas, viendo fijamente sus ojos color avellana

Es oficial, estoy besando a la chica gata conocida como kuroka en una posicion nada ordinaria, yo estando en boxers mientras ella estaba como dios la trajo al mundo

 _ **[Fin de la Transmisión]**_

Personalmente quise escribir mas pero yo senti que tenia que acabarlo ya, si me tarde un poco es debido a ciertas circunstancias personales, pero prometo no tardarme tanto, a lo mucho subir al menos una o 2 veces por mes, yo creo que eso es suficiente

Pero bueno, feliz navidad 1 hr y tantos min atrasado, y feliz año nuevo por si las dudas


	7. Secretos siendo Revelados 01

Transmisiones Secretas No Tan Secretas 1

*Insert Imagen de 'No me digas'

*Insert Ost ~ Another Him ~ Deltarune

Esto es algo que yo creo que debo hacer, siento que deberia poner esto por si acaso, se que revelara parte de la historia pero ñee, lo que pasa por tardarme, veanlo como regalo de navidad, año nuevo, y reyes magos, por si acaso.

(Reyes magos: Celebracion de los 3 reyes que llegaron a felicitar al niño dios dándole mirra, oro e incienso, con el cual se celebra aquí en México el 6 de enero, con chocolate caliente o atole y un pan en forma de rosca con pate dulce, frutos secos y otras cosas pero siempre con una de varias figuras de un niño dios en ella ya que al que le toque va a tener que pagar los tamales para otra celebracion en febrero, y si sacan mas de uno toca aportar mas y si a otro le sale pues tambien aporta para los tamales, se hacen coperacha, pa los que no sepan y se cultiven)

 **["#$/ &%$#$"#&#%/$&#%"/&$($$%"#&/%#/#$%"]**

 **[Transmisión Secreta Detectada]**

Noblezas y rangos respectivos a los que estan en control de Kuoh, hasta el momento

Nobleza Rias – Rey – Clase Alta – 'Vizcondesa'

Reina – ' **(M)** 'Akeno – Clase Media – 'Caballero'

Obispo – ' **(M)** ' Gasper (sellado), Vacio

Caballero – Kiba – Clase Baja, Jesus Castro – Clase Baja

Torre – Koneko Toujou – Clase Media – 'Caballero', vacio

Peon – Vacio... desde hace un tiempo

Nobleza Sona – Rey – Clase Alta – 'Baronesa'

Reina – Tsubaki – Clase Media – 'Caballero'

Obispo – Momo – Clase Media – 'Caballero', Reya – Clase Media – 'Caballero'

Caballero – Tomoe – Clase Media – 'Caballero', Sherryl Castro – Clase Baja

Torre – Tsubasa – Clase Media – 'Caballero', Vacio

Peon – Rukuro – Clase Baja, Vacio

Nobleza (Pieza Exp. Reina – (?) (' **(M)** ' = ? )) Shuri – Rey – Clase Alta – 'Condesa'

Reina – ' **(M)** ' Sukasu – Clase Alta – 'Vizcondesa'

Obispo – ' **(M)** ' Kuroka – Clase Alta – 'Baronesa', Inoue ' **(M)** ' – Clase Media – 'Caballero'

Caballero – Saeko – Clase Media – 'Caballero', Erza – Clase Alta – 'Vizcondesa'

Torre – Momoyo – Clase Media – 'Caballero', Vacio

Peon – Vacio

Por ciertas razones que no seran reveladas por ahora ellos son mas fuertes que la historia original, aparte de un 3er grupo por parte de Shuri himejima el cual tambien esta a cargo de kuoh

Normalmente a los que son de clase baja se dividen en demonios y reencarnados, pero nel, lo considero solo como de bajo rango.

Obviamente estan vacios algunos puestos ya que si tendran lugar, pero sera diferente del cannon por ciertos aspectos

Actualmente Alexander si los conoce a la mayoria, pero por ciertas circunstancias, sabe ahora que son demonios pero por el 'nivel bajo' que el trae solo es capaz de ver el de sus hermanos

Nota curiosa, según yo, según ciertos eventos provocados por el momento, lugar y cada decisión y consecuencia, las 'evil pieces' pueden mutar, haciendo a su usuario mas poderoso de lo que es, desde los peones e incluso las extremadamente raras piezas de rey [Pieza mutada = **M** ]

Toda accion tiene reaccion y consecuencias, por lo que el cambio de los eventos puede tomar giros muy drasticos en la vida cambiandolos por completo

Otra nota curiosa, supuestamente la Nobleza de shuri no deberia de 'existir' en la sociedad demoniaca

Algunas veces eso pasa cuando a una la tortu...#"%/$E%&!%$#/"%#$!&%/"$#%$"$%T"$#

 **[Transmisión Interrumpida...]**

 **~¿De verdad uno tiene el destino completamente marcado o es posible alterarlo?**


	8. Su ultimo aliento

Me valen lo que me digan, yo lo veo asi, aparte del hecho que al menos para mi la cancion tiene Ritmo

*Insert Ost ~ Deltarune ~ Legend

 **~[Esta es una Profecia dada por alguien en su ultimo aliento]**

 **~[Una Profecia que:]**

 **~[Advierte sobre el Futuro Distante/Advierte sobre el Caos Venidero]**

 **~[Una Profecia que da:]**

 **~[Palabras de Esperanza/Palabras del Corazon]**

 **~[Esto es las Ultimas Palabras del Dios de la Biblia a sus Hijos]**

 **~[Desde no hace mucho tiempo], ~[Todas las Facciones seguiran luchando descontroladamente]**

 **~[Y si no detienen sus ataques sin sentido], ~[Empezara a suceder una gran calamidad]**

 **~[Los cielos azules de negro se tornaran], ~[La tierra en todas partes crujiran]**

 **~[Y con los Ultimos Latidos de su Corazon] ~[La vida en el Planeta Cesara]**

 **~[Pero en un futuro distante 5 jovenes naceran]**

 **~[Teniendo conocimiento de una era muy lejana]**

 **~[Con un cuerpo muy Resistente], ~[Una mente Seria y Fria], ~[Y un Noble Corazon de Oro]**

 **~[Solo ellos podran detener el caos causado por nuestra culpa y podra parar la locura venidera]**

 **~[Solo asi se traera el balance perdido], ~[Y salvar a millones de Inocentes de la destruccion definitiva]**

 **~[Actualmente despues de tanto tiempo, en una residencial tranquila de Kuoh, un estudiante estaba haciendo diligentemente unos trabajos, pero un repentino dolor de cabeza le ha llevado a desmayarse, y su cuerpo empezo a obtener cambios extraños]**

 **Dando inicio a esta historia...**


	9. Capitulo 5: Asi te queria agarrar Pte 2

When de 4 van a 5

 _ **[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo desde el comedor: Un Gamer Mexicano]**_

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 1: Periodo de Aprendizaje]**

 **[Arco 1: Periodo de Aprendizaje: Capitulo 5 – Asi te queria agarrar puerco Pte. 2]**

 _ **Derechos de Autor:**_

 _ **[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y con frio, y mas intenso por que vivo en tierras altas]**_

 _ **;_;**_

 _ **[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

~Flashbacking de hace horas

 _ **[Lunes 19 de febrero del 2018, Saint Kuoh City, Club del Té 4:08 A.M]**_

Esto sucede segundos despues de que el moreno mayor de los 3 salio de la habitacion, antes de que sus hermanos salieran junto a el fueron detenidos un momento por Shuri

"Si bien se que es su hermano, por ahora escoltenlo hasta su hogar, ya mañana resolveremos la situacion actual con Alex-kun"

Los hermanos solo asintieron y se retiraron

"Rias, Sona", dijo shuri que se volteo hacia las mencionadas, captando su atencion, "con la informacion que nos ha proporcionado Alex-kun es mas que obvio que no podemos seguir inactivas yo y mi nobleza, ha llegado el momento"

Dijo con semblante serio, con los demas bastante sorprendidos, "ahi que llamar a sus respectivos hermanos"

 _ **[Lunes 19 de febrero del 2018, Saint Kuoh City, Salon del Consejo Estudiantil 8:40 A.M]**_

"Por que estan tardando tanto", dijo sona con cierta molestia en su voz, no hace mucho tiempo pidio a los hermanos castro que llevaran al hermano mayor a la academia para ver el asunto de su poder 'Gamer' que este posee junto a los demas

De ahí aparecieron varios circulos magicos, correspondientes a los de kiba, Jesus, Sherryl, Tsubasa y Erza, esta ultima solo atada de manos detrás de la espalda, ya le faltaba poco para que terminara con su castigo, eso y que no querian arriesgarse que esta lastimara 'accidentalmente' al moreno

"Lo sentimos Kaichou pero no pudimos despertarlo", dijo Sherryl

"Como que no pueden despertarlo, ni que tuviese el sueño muy pesado", dijo rias molesta ya que se habian tardado hora ½ para traerlo

"Es que por mas que lo llamábamos no despertaba, he incluso, se acuerda de esa bocina que tiene en su cuarto y la bocina de tren que yo poseo cuando 'accidentalmente' la toque en la exposicion de las escuelas del año pasado", dijo jesus, recibiendo un acentimiento por parte de rias y una mirada penetrante por parte de sona, aun a ella no se le va a olvidar ese detalle del joven castro

"Pues lo usamos incluso a la max capacidad con todo y bocina y aun asi lo unico que obtuvimos fue varias quejas por parte de los vecinos, despues de recuperarnos de la bocina hemos regresado"

Muchos vieron al grupo con gotas de sudor, los hermanos castro tienen maneras de despertar a sus projimos de una manera muy manchada

"..., por cierto, donde se encuentra mi hermana", dijo koneko, a la par que los que estan presentes buscaban con la mirada a la gata

"esto...", empezo a decir kiba, "ella se quedo con Alex-san"

"¿Como que se quedo?", decia sukasu, pensando que queria evitar la reunion con los hermanos de las 'rey'

"Veran..., cuando usaron el claxon ella no se tapo sus oidos a tiempo y..., quedo desmayada sobre su cama", dijo tsubasa llevandose una mano en la cara

…

…

…

Hubo varios suspiros por parte de las 'rey' y 'reina', mientras el grupo que recien llego y unos cuantos reian nerviosamente, y koneko sintio lastima por su hermana, ya que ella sabe lo que se siente el tener oidos muy sensibles al ruido, en especial cuando fue una de las victimas del 'accidente' provocado por el menor de los castro

"por suerte no habra problema por ahora", decia akeno ya que hace poco se ha reunido con los demas, "tu hermano dijo que no iba a poder asistir debido a asuntos con el inframundo, al igual que tu hermana", dijo akeno tanto a rias como a sona

"pero dijeron que enviarian a grayfia-san aquí para ver sobre el poder de mi alex-kun, fufufu"

Fue ese momento cuando los unicos hombres en la habitacion sintieron el verdadero terror

Ya habia quedado claro que, de alguna manera, el mayor de los morenos se gano el afecto de la mayoria de las feminas de la habitacion, asi que se empezaba a soltar instinto asesino por todas partes

Ahí un cierto moreno mientras esta inconsiente sintio un escalofrio, el cual le llevo a cierta situacion, pero eso es otra historia...que sera comentada en un rato

Tambien esto hizo que por alguna razon muchas de ellas, aparte de algunos que no estan presentes en la habitacion sintieron como si alguien estuviera haciendo algo indebido a otra que no fueran ellas pero no se explicaban por que

"y cuando llegara grafia-obasan", decia rias

"dijo que estaria disponible en la tarde"

"perfecto, entonces, ¿sus padres llegaran en la tarde a su casa?", dijo shuri mientras se dirijia a los hermanos

"si", respondieron al unisono los hermanos

"bien, entonces llámenlos y diganles que cuando lleguen vengan directo a la escuela, tambien hay que llamar a sakuya"

"¿a sakuya-sama?", pregunto inoue

"si, ella llega hoy mismo de su junta con la reunion del clan tepes, ella tambien debe de estar enterada de esto ya que aparte de ser la hermana de la reyna mas fuerte tambien ella es su actual protectora"

Recibio varios asentamientos por parte de los presentes

 _ **[Lunes 19 de febrero del 2018, Saint Kuoh City, Hogar de los Castro 8:56 A.M]**_

Ahí en el cuarto del moreno estan los 2 desmayados, kuroka y alexander, ambos en la misma cama arropados, personalmente sherryl queria enviarla a otro cuarto ya que no confiaba de que ella estuviese en la cama de su hermano, pero estaban un poco cansados ella y el grupo de personas ya que no podian despertar a su hermano, asi que solo guardaron las cosas y se dispusieron a irse

Y ya que kuroka se habia desmayado la dejaron encima del wey y los taparon para inconformidad de las feminas, excepto erza, ella podria haberse llevado a kuroka pero como tenia las manos atadas no pudo hacer mucho, eso y que estaba algo aturdida ya que ella aunque quiso no pudo taparse los oidos recibiendo el ruido de golpe

Pos 2 solamente estaban ahí, uno durmiendo y la otra inconsiente, estubieron asi un ratito hasta que el alex sintio el escalofrio, el cual empezo a hacer movimientos involuntarios, entre esos movimientos incluyo a la chica gato, alprincipio solo se movia un poco de un lado a otro pero despues empeso a mover sus manos

Ahí es donde paso lo siguiente

Kuroka a pesar de llevar su kimono no lo ajustaba lo suficiente, terminando casi al punto de mostrar casi publicamente sus partes intimas, en especial por que ella no lleva ropa interior

Asi que, entre los movimientos involuntarios proporcionados por el mexicano esta eventualmente se volvio involucrada

Al principio eran solo unos roces, en sus piernas, brazos y su cara, ella a pesar de estar inconsciente podia sentir la sensación de alguien tocando su cuerpo, lo cual comenzo a gustarle.

Ella normalmente cuando siente que alguien empieza a tocarla, e incluso manosearla, instintivamente ataca al adversario, en especial si es alguien que se quiere aprovechar de ella

Si bien una de sus metas es procrear hijos fuertes ya que su especie esta en peligro de extincion no se iba a abrir con cualquiera, no estaba desesperada por el asunto

Estando dormida o en este caso inconsiente no esa la excepcion, pero en el caso del moreno, como se sentia muy agradable y calido sus instintos le dijeron que el que la estuviera manoseando prosiguiera

Pero empezo a subir de nivel, ya que entre los movimientos involuntarios este llego atorandose en el kimono abierto, ahora teniendo en sus manos tocando los suaves pechos de la gata

Los movimientos empezaron a ser lentos y torpes pero despues de un rato empezaron a subir de tono, agarrando con mas firmeza y fuerza

Esto empezo a calentarla, soltando leves maullidos

Por un tiempo siguio asi, normalmente no hubese pasado mas accion excepto por 3 factores, la primera es que asi empezo a quitarle el ya abierto kimono, lo la 2da fue que ella llego a pegarse mas cerca de el y lo ultimo que lleva a la 3ra, por acercarse tanto provoco que su mano derecha fuese a su vagina, tocandola constantemente mientras su mano izquierda alternaba tocando los senos de la nekomata

Esto hizo que ella en verdad empezara a encenderse...

Normalmente no se llegaria mas lejos esta situacion, excepto por un pequeño detalle...

La misma kuroka

Ella, aunque es una youkai, aun asi es en parte animal, y los animales pueden hacer ciertas características, entre ellas, las feromonas

Al sentir placer y al correrse, como es el caso de la 'kuroneko', libera feromonas que sirven como un afrodisiaco natural, esto fue lo que hizo que empezara a subir de nivel

Si bien el moreno la atacaba de arriba y abajo con sus manos, sus movimientos eran torpes y con poca coordinación, pero por las feromonas administradas por la neko, esto hizo que su cuerpo actuara de forma natural, dando toqueteos mas precisos y presionando con mayor fuerza, he incluso introduciendo sus dedos un poco mas profundo dentro de la vagina de la neko

Asi los 2 estando inconscientes empezaron a sentirse con mayor placer el uno del otro, un ejemplo muy claro fue las acciones de la misma kuroka

En algunas especies es conocido que los animales pueden desde rasguñar hasta morder a sus seres queridos, esto es una clara señal de que ese ser les importa, y mucho

En este caso no solo sentia placer, sino un sentimiento muy agradable, de alguien que de verdad le importa, asi que, aun estando noqueada, inconscientemente empezo a rasguñar y morder los hombros y parte del cuello del moreno, dejandole marcas poco profundas

Tambien por sus movimientos involuntarios ella desgarro tanto la playera como el pantalon que el castro tenia, dejandolo en boxers

Por supuesto que el moreno si sintio el dolor pero estaba mas 'concentrado' en el placer que sentia por las feromonas de la neko, he incluso en sus partes nobles habia una clara y gran ereccion el cual decia que el estaba listo para el acto sexual, al igual que si compañera de cuarto que estaba tan caliente que igualmente su cuerpo pedia seguir adelante

Excepto por un pequeño detalle

Ese fue sus movimientos involuntarios

En un momento dado tanto el como ella, de alguna manera, se golpearon simultáneamente detrás de sus nucas, haciendo que los 2 pararan abruptamente, asi, dejando al moreno acostado hacia la derecha seguida de la neko que se quedo detrás del castro abrazándolo

Quedando en esa posicion durante el tiempo restante

~FlashReturning hasta el momento anterior

Los 2 estaban con una mirada realmente unica, simplemente no se podian creer la situacion en la que se encontraban, los 2 actualmente se estaban besando, mientras se encontraban en una posicion comprometedora, y que por alguna razon sus cuerpos no les respondieron, quedando asi por un par de minutos, entre ese tiempo dandose un beso algo torpe pero apasionado

Por supuesto que luego se separaron por la falta de aire, aunque eso si, el primero que reacciono fue el moreno

"P-pero, pero que CHINGA-daiii-aaaaaaah"

No pudo completar su frase, al haberse separado el se encontro en la orilla de la cama, asi que gracias al poder de la gravedad y del conchon se callo al piso, golpeandose con un buro que tiene enfrente de la cama, y para acabarla de amolar, al golpear el buro moviendo una caja de herramientas que estaba mal posicionado haciendo que esta se callese a la cabeza del men

Y empeorando la situacion fue lo siguiente, shuri, sukasu, rias, akeno, sona, tsubaki y dos mujeres con atuendo de maid, una viendose un poco mas joven que la otra, se teletransportaron a la habitacion del moreno, para hablar sobre sus poderes otorgados por una de las entidades mas famosa de la faccion griega

Solo para encontrarse con la situacion de que el moreno se estaba besando a la formal nekomata casi pareciendo que estaban a punto de hacer el acto sexual, iban algunas a gritar o reclamar cuando vieron la reaccion del pelinegro, quedando fuera de combate por la caja de herramientas

Mientras por la cama se mostraba una kuroka que estaba recuperando el aliento por el beso, toda empapada y caliente, sintiendo una sensacion extraña la cual no habia sentido antes, al igual que una sensacion estraña entre sus garras, sus partes nobles y su boca, mas específicamente sus dientes

Solo para cuando empezo a darse cuenta de la situacion veia al grupo de mujeres todavia con una cara de shock, esto le daba mala espina, una muy mala

En unos segundos mas cuando sus cerebros reparen el delay, se desataría el infierno en la tierra

 _~3 doritos, 2 4locos y un tepache despues, a.k.a: 30 min_

Habia 2 situaciones, la primera fue que tanto rias, sona, tsubaki, shuri, y las maid se habian quedado esperando a que el joven castro se recuperara del moquetazo, mientras con kuroka...

"nyahahahaha~, no me atraparan con vida ;3"

"Ara, ara~, solo haras tu castigo mas duro kuroka-san~, tiene que aceptar su destino"

"Tiene toda la razon mi prima~, quedate quieta para terminar rapidamente con tu miseria, ufufufufu~"

Asi eran los gritos en la ciudad, actualmente la 'kuroneko', evitando y usando sus poderes de distorsion del espacio escpada de 2 reinas muy poderosas, ambas con un pensamiento del tipo, 'si llegamos a pescarla, lo sentimos por koneko-san pero tendremos una Gorra/Botas nuevas para regalar a mi prima/mi prima en navidad, ufufufufu~'

Sip ese es el pensamiento mutuo de ambas himejima

Y no era las unicas, la matriarca himejima tambien tenia el mismo pensamiento pero con una bufanda

Y si bien ya era todo un caos se les empezo uniendo otros integrantes de la nobleza de las demonios a la caza ya que era 'temporada de Kuroka', Sherryl, momo, tsubasa, koneko y inoue

En este orden las razones, la primera por que se atrevio a 'aprovecharse' de su hermano, las 2 integrantes del consejo debido a que la perseguian con la escusa de que habia faltado a sus tareas de demonio ya que les conto con quien pasaba tiempo, y al final seguian koneko e inoue, ya que ellas querian una explicacion de lo que ha sucedido, aunque de las que los que estaban persiguiendo a la neko negra, sin contar al duo himejima, la neko blanca soltaba un instinto asesino muy potente, por alguna razon sentia que su hermana habia robado a su 'compañero'

Ahí el moreno estaba empezando a recuperar la conciencia, nombre, este men creo que le gusta quedar inconsiente o algo, mientras escuchaba una conversacion de ciertas maid de pelo plateado que lo cuidaban, las cuales practicamente parecian su propio reflejo, salvo que una parecia mas joven que la otra

"Aun no puedo creer que haya terminado alex-san de esta manera", decia la que parecia la mas joven de las maid, de ojos azules y moños verdes

"Ciertamente el joven Castro ha pasado con una situacion muy comprometedora con esa gata desvergonzada, espero que ea castigada como debe", decia la mas grande de las maid, con ojos celeste y moñoz azules

"Cuidado...cuidadoooo...", ambas oyeron al moreno, "deben despejar la zona..., estamos en zona de derrumbe, cuidado..., CUIDADOOOOOUUUUHHHHH"

A ellas les solto una gota de sudor en la nuca

"Sakuya, llama a las señoritas, el joven castro se ha despertado", dijo la mas grande de las maid mientras atendia al castro, mientras

"Si hermana", contesto la que parecia la mas joven

Ya en unos min despues llegaron las respectivas 'reyes' al cuarto

"veo que ya te ves mejor", dijo shuri con una voz seria

"si, pero..., ¿por que ando amarrado como si fuese preso del reclusorio oriente?", pregunto muy nervioso el moreno debido a como lo miraban, eso y que el estaba bien sujeto por cadenas de pies a cabeza

"Es debido a que queremos hacerte ciertas perguntas, pero antes, por que te encontramos besandote a kuroka-chan hace un rato", dijo shuri con una ligera sonrisa, mientras sacaba una fuerte sed de sangre

"¿eh?", miro confundido y aterrado el moreno a la matriarca, ladeando su cabeza de un lado, "no se de que me esta hablando, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me estaba despertando, senti un poco de dolor por la espalda, como si algo me hubiese mordido y rasguñado", dijo mientras empezada a sentir un poco de dolor en la cabeza, de verdad, no se sabe si fue por mera suerte o que dios se quiso apiadar de su alma, al menos en ese momento pero 'por ahora' no se acordaba bien de lo que ha pasado por el golpe

"Casi se sintio como la vez que mi hermano provoco a un grupo de perros callejeros y yo lo tuve que sacar de esa trifulca, aunque tiempo despues tuvieron que meter varias vacunas tanto a mi como al yisus por que tenian varias infecciones los perros, ;_;"

Tanto shuri como las otras se le quedaron viendo fijamente al moreno en un silencio que duro poco, iba a seguir la matriarca himejima pero fue interumpida por el moreno

"aparte de eso no recuerdo nada mas, salvo, un fuerte golpe de cabeza que siento", dijo mientras movia un poco de lado la cabeza haciala derecha, "incluso creo que alucino, por que hestoy viendo en este momento a 2 sakuyas-san, si de por si con una ya me peleo con ocultar mi ramen, ya 2 es que diosito me quiere castigar–d-dayayayayaiiii", dijo el moreno que terminando de hablar sintio que alguien le jalaba el cachete derecho

"Asi que todavia no aprendes", dijo sakuya mientras ponia mas fuerza al pellisco, "tendre que revisar de arriba abajo todo el edificio de ser necesario con tal de evitar que sigan consumiendo ese producto que les hace daño", termino soltando su pellisco, dejandole una marca roja en la mejilla

Esto hizo soltar risas en algunos de los presentes, mientras el castro se recupero un poco de la 'corrección' dada por la maid

"Señoritas, les recuerdo que dispongo de poco tiempo, asi que, ¿nos podrias explicar joven castro eso acerca de tus poderes de parte de una faccion rival?"

Con eso las risas callaron, pero solo se le quedo viendo en silencio el moreno a la otra maid, sabe muy bien que el habia comentado a los del grupo presente acerca de sus poderes como Gamer pero, por alguna razon, al ver al duo de maid´s, independientemente de su apariencia, como sensor sintio que el poder que poseen ellas dos sobrepasan por mucho a los demonios que conocio en el club de te

En parte se le hizo ridiculo, en verdad 2 personas vestidas como maid poseen una fuerza muy superior a la que el ve como su maestra, y que una de ellas es mucho mas fuerte que la otra, digo, nunca dijo nada acerca de sakuya sobre su apariencia como maid, ya que dificilmente se le veia con otras ropas, eso y que el siempre lo considero como 'cosplay', aparte de que, como es extanjera, se queria sentir algo asi como una maid de la era victoriana

Tenia ese tipo de pensamientos en la cabeza cuando shuri se le acerco y le puso una mano a su hombro, bueno, parte de su hombro que esta expuesto y sin cadenas

"No te preocupes", dijo shuri mirando calmadamente al moreno, "ella es alguien de confianza, asi como una de las encargadas de esta ciudad"

"¿La encargada de la ciudad?", dije confuso, se que se dividen a veces los demonios algunas partes del planeta por sus negocios, pero al menos por mi parte veia esto entre como 'es en serio', y como 'no chinges'

"Perdona mis modales, me presento, mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifurge y soy una de las encargadas de la administracion de Saint Kuoh, asi como formal reina del uno de los demonios que tiene el actual maou portador del titulo de Lucifer"

No respondio el castaño, simplemente se volvio blanco, hasta el punto que practicamente le podrian decir güero

~Plop

Se habia caido de lado, casi hasta el punto de desmayarse y lo que parecia salir un poco de baba de su boca y los ojos hacia arriba, rapidamente las maid y tsubaki la fueron a ayudar, mientras con las otras tres

"Yo gane, les dije que one-sama iba a dejarlo noqueado en menos de 2 segundos"

"Que mal, pense que si duraria unos segundos mas"

"Ara, ara~, ni alex-kun puede contra la reina mas poderosa"

Esas fueron las respuestas de sona, rias y shuri, que veian el resultado de su apuesta

Ya despues de unos min de que el castaño se recuperara de la impresión, de nuevo, les comenzo a explicar, les dijo lo mismo que les dijo a los demas en el club, tambien les menciono algunas caracteristicas, pocas que según el 'descubrio' en la noche, les dijo de algunos movimientos como el observe y que las habilidades las podria aprender de golpe solo si se cumplian ciertos requisitos, casi como la explicacion de los libros de habilidades del The Gamer Original

Por supuesto que pidieron pruebas, claro, despues de convencerlos de que lo desataran, ya libre saco algo de su inventario, un kit medico, este es uno de cuantos que guardo en el inventario en caso de ser requerido, tambien les permitio revisarlo, como otra prueba saco las carabinas, les dijo acerca del sistema de calabozos que puede entrar para obtener Exp y enseño tanto la carabina, asi como la pistola y la katana que recibio

Ya por ultimo les comento sobre las invocaciones, ya que eliminando a los enemigos puede ser capaz de invocarlos para que luchen a su lado

Por supuesto que hubo sorpresa, no podian creer ciertas habilidades extra que el tenia, al igual que la parte de los libros de habilidad, items que en este mondo pueden ser muy valiosos

"¿Y dime, hay alguno que hayas obtenido y no utilizado?", pregunto sona, muy interesada del hecho que el alex tuviese una habilidad que tendria muchisimas posibilidades

"no", respondio, "pero se me es posible crear libros"

"¿A que te refieres, con eso?", pregunto tsubaki

"A que si bien he aprendido ciertas habilidades, se me es posible crear un libro especifico de ellas por si alguien mas esta interesado en obtenerlo", le respondi

Se vieron entre si por lo que acabo de decir, luego shuri hablo

"bien, entonces...", ahí saca un pergamino, el cual este lo extiende y me lo entrega, "veras, gran parte de lo que nos has dicho tenemos una idea, en parte debido a que casualmente rias-chan es una 'japone-fila' y es una gran fanatica de sus costumbres, entre ellas el anime, ufufu~", gran parte de lo ultimo lo dijo con burla mientras rias se tornaba roja

"En fin, en la conversacion de anoche, nos explico que hay algunos protagonistas que a veces quedan atrapados en un videojuego o en tu caso, tiene un sistema de nivelado, gran parte penso que una de las cosas que podrias hacer es lo que comentaste, que puedas obtener habilidades aprendiendolas por ti mismo o en este caso, por los libros de habilidad"

"Mas no pensamos que podrias crear mas, asi que, ¿podrias demostrarlo con esta habilidad?"

Ahí vi el pergamino, tenia la siguiente Habilidad

 **¿Deseas adquirir la Siguiente Habilidad?**

 **Clonacion de Chakra**

 **Un arte dificil, la cual es una mejora de una tecnica ancestral modificada por los Himejima, este permite separar una parte de tu energia la cual crea temporalmente un clon solido, el cual sirve para muchisimas tareas**

Crea clones con la misma cantidad de MN, pero solo pueden poseer el 30% de tu HP y END

Al ser derrotados, el 10% del MN del clon se transfiere de vuelta al original, asi como la informacion adquirida que se llega tanto al original, asi como a los clones

Normalmente tener tantos clones puede llevar a graves problemas con la mente pero por tu Gamer Mind, asi como tu Gamer Soul, te permite aguantar muchos clones, pero existe la posibilidad de quedar noqueado si se abusa

 **Costo: 10% del MN total por clon (1%)**

 **(Si~No)**

…

…

…

"¿Esta segura?", le pregunte, ya que, no mames, en verdad, NO MAMES

Esta habilidad, en mi caso, tiene muchas posibilidades, podria hacer muchas cosas con un uso adecuado

Recibi un asentimiento por parte de ella

'bueno, aquí vamos', pense, ya con el pergamino en mano acepte la consola y paso como en el comic, el pergamino se volvio particulas de luz y se introdujeron en mi, siendo honesto ya que es la primera vez que obtengo una habilidad de esta manera, se siente raro, muy raro

Ya en la consola, aparecio la habilidad, con una imagen de un monigote de un color negro, sacando como 4 monigotes de color azul detrás de el

"...listo, he obtenido la clonacion de chakra"

Ahí, se le abrieron como platos a las presentes

"Shuri-sama esta muy segura de esto, darle ese poder prohibido a el", pregunto sakuya, dijo prohibido, preguntaria por que pero con lo que puede hacer y con los mangas que me he leido durante estos años supongo que me doy una idea del por que

"De que otra manera podemos probar el punto, ademas de que casi nadie de...l clan no rea capaz de usarlo, que mejor que a alguien que si", dijo con cierto titubeo cuando menciono lo de su clan, "ahora, podrias demostrar que lo has aprendido, por favor", me dijo, viendo que queria verlo en accion tanto ellas como las demas presentes, solo me limite a seguir

"Ok, bueno, aquí vamos", dije mientras me levantaba, hice unos movimientos de manos para que me dieran espacio e hice lo siguiente

[Clonacion]

Con esto hice aparecer 10 clones de mi mismo detrás mio, algunos estaban arriba de la cama

3 estaban encima del buro y 2 aparecieron a mis lados

Ahí paso 3 reacciones, la primera es que en verdad se sorprendieron, son 10 clones reales, solidos y vivios, gran parte de ello se demostraba con el hecho de que, teniendo el sol al lado opuesto del moreno creaban sombra, asi que eso era una prueba de que son reales

En cambio la segunda es que todas las mujeres sin excepcion se pusieron rojas, el por que, es debido a que toanto yo como los otros nos encontramos desnudos

Esto es debido a que cuando me amarraron, si querer me quitaron los boxers, pero tambein en el proceos me habian amarrado con una sabana, asi que cuando me la quitaron estaba usando la sabana como toga griega, y pues al usar la Clonacion se me cayo la sabana en el proceso, y como no tenia nada que me cubriera, pues es mas que obvio, un grupo conformado por 11 alexander´s estaban ahí mostrando como dios los trajo al mundo

Y para acabarla la 3ra fue que por la ventana llego el equipo caza~kuroka´s, con la respectiva minina atada de pies a cabeza, cuando me vieron, por supuesto que quedaron mas que rojas

Y la cuarta reaccion, si paso una cuarta, y es que cuando kuroka nos vio, empezo a descontrolarse

Veran una forma de describirlo es lo siguiente, ella de verdad estaba muy caliente y aun con la corretiza que se ha hechado no le ha bajado la calentura, una forma de decirlo por medio de un dicho podria dar cierto sentido a lo que pasaba por su mente a la neko negra ~"Ya le prendiste al boiler, ahora te metes a bañar"

Todo paso muy rapido todas esas acciones que llevaron a diversas reacciones, y a una nekomata claramente encendida que se libero de sus captoras y sus sogas y se abalanzo hacia la muchedumbre de clones con tal de, en simples palabras, 'sacar leche especial'

 _ **[Lunes 19 de febrero del 2018, Saint Kuoh City, Hogar de los Castro 4:38 P.M]**_

"...con esto espero y con eso tengan todas ustedes mas compostura, y en cuanto al mayor de los castro, en verdad perdone por ese golpe, de verdad no medi mi fuerza"

"Pierda cuidado G-grayfia-sama, de todas maneras lo tenia bien merecido, este y los demas golpes"

Ahí yacia el joven castro vendado por el 65% de todo su cuerpo, mientras casi todas las presentes a excepcion de las maid, 'rey', y 'reinas' se encontraban sentados en posicion de loto completamente arrepentidos, y una kuroka que estaba encerrada en una jaula de gato, atada por supuesto

Tambien llegaron los miembros restantes al hogar, debido a que ya habian terminado las clases, algunos de ellos preguntaron de inmediato que paso debido al estado en el que se encontraba, despues de una rapida charla algunos tanto se pusieron la mano en el rostro mientras a otros le salian gotas de sudor en la nuca

Unos minutos despues llegaron los patrones de la casa, tanto la madre y el padre de los castro, por supuesto se aterrorizaron al ver al su hijo mayor de esa forma, no solo por su apariencia totalmente cambiada, sino por las cicatrices y las heridas que el poseia

Ahí el Alexander le explico lo mismo que les ha explicado a todos, lo que ha pasado en los ultimos 4 dias, su padre no tenia palabras y su madre se desmayo, no le sorprendia

Aunque los 2 por mucho estaban sorprendidos por ver a la señorita grayfia, yncluso se pusieron nerviosos, eso me confirma que de verdad ella es alguien de tener cuidado, sobre todo la cachetada guajolotera que me puso, ya que como habia pasado un rato mis heridas habian sanado casi por completo, eso y que esta vez me asegure de tener ropa de antemano puesta

Claro que despues de todo el arguende probe la habilidad de crear libros de habilidades, haciendo la inversa al obtenerlos, saliendo particulas de luz de su cuerpo y se formo un libro con la figura que tenia en la consola impresa

Muchos se sorprendieron he intrigaron de ese acto, pensaron que como les dio un pergamino iba a salir igual uno pero en vez de eso fue un libro

Y lo mas sorprendente era el contenido del libro ya que, según shuri-sensei, estaba en un kanji antiguo y tenia indicaciones muy extrañas e intrucciones dificiles de entender, en cambio el libro obtenido dejaba mas en claro el metodo e utilizacion de tanto el cuerpo como el alma para crear los clones de Chakra

Despues de ello simplemente sello el libro en otro pergamino que poseia, ya que en otras manos la habilidad podria llegar a ser muy peligrosa

"Simplemente no doy credito", dijo el señor castro, "primero tus hermanos y ahora tu posees poderes mas haya del entendimiento, yo sabia que jugar vieojuegos todos los dias te perjudicaria en el futuro pero no crei que tanto", dijo en forma de sarcasmo y preocupacion, ya que si bien hay todo tipo de poderes sobrenaturales el de su hijo por mucho es el mas extraño

"Y yo que pensando que iba a ser el unico que seria el mas normal de la familia y ahora el tambien es un demonio y...", desia mi madre con preocupacion y angustia ya que no se espero que se haya involucrado de esta manera, mas yo la interrumpi

"Perate tantito, para tu carro ma", le dije, "mira, yo se que es extraño y todo pero quiero aclarar 2 cosas, la primera, ¿como que el mas normal?, acaso ustedes tambien manifestaron poderes o algo"

Ellos se me quedaron viendo por un momento

"...de hecho si", me dijo mi padre mirandome a los ojos,"despues de lo que le paso a tus hermanos y de que estos nos contaran la verdad, yo senti que se me caia el mundo", lo dijo con gran temor en sus palabras, "asi que les pedi a las 'reyes' de tus hermanos para que me enseñaran como defenderme contra seres sobrenaturales"

'¡¿Q-queeeeeeeeeee?!'

"Veras, con todo lo que nos ha sucedido, nos angustiamos mucho, en especial por que luego nos habian dicho que suelen cazar a los que poseen sacred gears para quitarselos y que tu poseias ese sello extraño, tu padre ha estado yendo a esas practicas para aprender a defenderse de los seres sobrenaturales, y yo tambien me les he unido"

'Q-Q-Q, PERO QUE MIERDAAAAAA'

Yo queria respuestas como no tiene idea ya que me estaba empezando a enojar, mas mi enojo fue pasajero al usar observe en ellos

 **Alejandro Castro, Nivel 65**

 **El Padre Protector, El patron**

 **Rep: Exaltado**

 **HP (25,000)**

 **END (9,000)**

 **MN (20,000)**

 **Raza: (Humano)**

 **Acerca de ti: Preocupado, Aliviado, Serio**

 **Descripcion: El patron y jefe de la casa de los Castro, siempre y cuando no esten los abuelos, un hombre que ha luchado en las calles desde niño, incluso estando en peleas callejeras contra otros grupos ganandose el respeto y reputacion en el centro de la capital de la ciudad de méxico, tiene muchisimo cariño a sus hijos y los quiere con toda su alma, al igual que su familia, para los castro, la familia es primero y deben de ser los mas chingones**

 **Mireya Muñoz, Nivel 68**

 **La Madre Aventada, La Magi**

 **Rep: Exaltado**

 **HP (28,000)**

 **END (11,000)**

 **MN (21,000)**

 **Raza: (Humano)**

 **Acerca de ti: Preocupada, Aliviada, Confundida**

 **Descripcion: La mujer en jefe de la familia, de toda la familia es la mas relajada pero cuidado, ella se puede arrancar facilmente, una mujer que ha visto a su familia u gran cariño, en especial a sus hermanos muchisimo, se preocupa por ellos y los muñoz al igual que los castro ponen a la familia en primer lugar, tambien ellos piensan que nada les debe de impedir para que uno pueda lograr sus metas, ella posee una gran fuerza fisica, (ya no tan fuerte comparado contigo).**

Personalmente me senti aliviado, digo, acepto que mis hermanos fuesen demonios, pero si llegara a mis padres seria la gota que derramo el vaso

Ellos me vieron con preocupacion debido a que no decia nada, en especial debido a que me acaban de salir que estaban entrenando cara defenderse, no los culpo, los padres tienen la furte sensacion de proteger a sus hijos, en muchos casos, y los mios no son la excepcion, yal verlos que pedirles de verdad que pudieran entrenar para protejernos eso me hizo feliz internamente

No importa si es en este mundo o en el anterior, mis padres no han cambiado nada

"No se preocupen", les djie mirando a mis padres, "Por lo que veo si que son mas fuertes, aunque mis hermanos no son un poco mas"

"¿pero, como lo sabes?"

"Facil ma, usando mi observe puedo ver el nivel del individuo enfrente de mi, asi como otras cosas, asi que, segun por el nivel de fuerza, mis hermanos son mas fuertes que ustedes, pero ustedes papas son mas fuertez que las personas comunes"

"En verdad, con solo usar esa habilidad eres capaz de insinuar algo asi"

"Si pa, veras, en estos dias lo he usado mucho, y lo mas fuerte que he visto en cuestión de seres humanos, solo han sido 3, 2 personas que tenian una armadura de caballeros de nivel 27 y un hombre que tenia vestido de milky-tan de nivel 31"

Ahí vi que tanto kiba como mi hermano se estremecieron, supongo que les toco contrato con '¿el?', en un pasado no muy lejano

"bueno, dejando eso de lado nos lleva a lo 2do, no soy un demonio"

"¿¡eh?!", dijeron al mismo tiempo mis padres, ya que pensaron que yo tambien 'cai en la tentacion'

"Veran su habilidad es tan unica que no sabemos que puede pasar en realidad si le damos las 'evil pieces' en el, por lo que por eso se encuentra Grayfia-san aquí, para evaluar el caso", dijo shuri

'en otras palabras quieren ver si hay reaccion al volverme un demonio, claro si es que me convierto en uno'

De ahí las respectivas 'rey' se me acercaron a mi, viendome muy seriamente

"Alex-san", dijo sona, "ahora que sabes sobre el mundo sobrenatura y de nosotros te queremos proponer algo"

"¿Si?"

"Por mucho tiempo te hemos estado vijilando, en especial por que aun sin el sello roto atraias muy malas compañias, por lo que no hubo problemas al protejerte pero si algun dia esta informacion saliera a la luz, y saldra, quiero proponerte que seas parte de mi nobleza"

….., personalmente, no me sorprende aunque tiene razon, me sigui explicando de algunos beneficios que conlleva estar en una nobleza, asi como sus consecuencias y deberes, tambien de que es la primera en pedirmelo ya que fue la que gano en un juego de piedra, papel y tijeras, quedando rias de segunda y shuri de tercera

Personalmente es un buen trato pero yo no estoy muy seguro de volverme parte de una nobleza

"¿Asi que te gustaria ser parte de mi nobleza?"

"..., por que no hacemos la prueba"

¡¿eh?!, fue el sonido de todos lo de la habitacion

"trata de poner tus piezas para convertirme en un demonio, si estas se quedan dentro me convertire en uno, sino, no sere parte de tu nobleza"

Lo que dije los sorprendio, personalmente no, no quiero ser demonio, y mucho menos por la situacion actual, asi que, si lo que pienso que viene me sale bien, me librare de que me conviertan y de paso ellas dejaran de insistir, todos ganamos, eso si e sale bien el plan y no el tiro por la culata

"...esta bien, si esas son tus opciones entonces", hizo un movimiento con el cual tsubaki le entrego a sona una caja de madera en las que venian sus piezas, "Entonces, empecemos con 4 peon.."

Ahí paso algo que impacto a 'todos', cuando los peones apenas tocaron con mi cuerpo los reboto de inmediato, sona espabilo un ratito despues de ver sus piezas ser rechazadas de esa manera

Y asi siguio probando diferentes piezas pero todas fueron rechazadas

Todos saben que si el 'rey', no es lo suficientemente fuerte, no podra reencarnar al objetivo, en este caso yo, en especial debido a que tenia 2 peones mutados y ni asi

Ya con una sona un poco frustrada debido a que aun con su entrenamiento y no es lo suficientemente fuerte para reencarnarme

En ello, fue el turno de rias, con una sonrisa confiada, por que por ciertas cuestiones de su pasado ella se ha vuelto muy fuerte, posiblemente volviendose una de las demonios jovenes mas fuertes de su generacion, por lo que sentia que podria tenerlo en su sequito, y a la vez dentro de ella todavia sentia una sensacion de peligro al estar cerca del joven castro

Asi al igual que sona, trato de usar sus piezas, empezando por sus peones, para sorpresa de muchos, incluso usando sus 4 peones mutado que ella poseia no eran los suficientes para reencarnarlo

La molestia de la pelirroja, mas como un puchero, fue muy obvia mientras akeno y los de su nobleza la consuelan, aunque muchos ya estaban impactados, 4 peones es casi lo equivalente a una reina mutada, por lo que debia de ser muy poderoso su sacred gear

Al final llego Shuri-sensei, ella es la que poseia un mayor num. de piezas, solo un par, que todos los presentes, ademas de que ella es una de las mas fuertes del lugar, por lo que tendria una oportunidad, no poseia mas piezas mutadas pero es mucho mas fuerte que rias asi que podria valer el intento, y ya todos por medio de burla empezaron a decir las condolencias al Alex, tambien sus padres y a una kuroka enjaulada, ya que conociendo a la Matriarca, este wey ya valio madres

El resultado, fue el mismo que nadie se espero

"C-como es posible", dijo shuri realmente impactada, "ni con mis 8 peones soy capaz de convertirte, ¡¿pero que tanto potencial posees?!"

Ya todo realmente no tenian palabra, todos sin excepcion no creian que el joven castro podria ser tan fuerte que ni siquiera la todapoderosa shuri era capaz de convertirlo

Para ellos fue un verdadero enigma

Para el alexander, usando su consola y su mente

Asi fue su plan, con sona no fue tan dificil, realmente su cuerpo si lo rechazaba pero cuando llego con los 7 peones, con los 2 mutados incluidos le aparecio un mensaje diciendo

 **¿Unos objetos desconocidos estan tratando de ingresar a tu cuerpo he intentar causar un cambio en tu codigo genetico?**

 **¿Desea continuar?**

 **(Si~No)**

Eso fue lo que paso, los rechace con la mente, asi ellos pensaban que no habia el suficiente potencial pa convertirme y yo me libraba

Y asi segui con los demas, claro que hay algo contraproducente debido a que solo finjo ser pas poderoso de lo que soy, y en cierta forma es cierto, ya que como no he activado del todo el poder de Urayne no obtenia tanto poder, aparte de suprimir mi aura al minimo para no levantar sospechas

Realmente no sabian que hacer, incluso miss grayfia estaba asombrada, ya despues de un rato ella me hizo una ultima pregunta

"Me podrias mostrar tu 'supuesta' sacred gear", me dijo seriamente, por su puesto se lo mostre revelando los guantes, ella nos miro detalladamente, he incluso los tocos

Según yo, y confirmado por Urayne, no puedo emanar radiactividad, al menos si yo activara el Balance Breaker emitiria un poco, en teoria

Despues de un rato de inspeccion por parte de los presentes grayfia-san hablo

"Bien, vere los detalles con los maou sobre este asunto, por lo que es posible una reunion mas tarde, con su permiso me retiro"

Y con eso se fue, tambien los demas se empezaron a irse, solo en la casa se quedaron mis padres aun impactados por el potencial que 'poseo', al igual que mis hermanos que no daban credito, y sakuya, ya que ella desde hace tiempo trabaja aquí como maid, eso y que grayfia-san resulte ser su hermana

Ahí casi me dio un paro cardiaco, aunque por esa cachetada que me dio junto a su hermana realmente ya no me sorprendia que ellas fuesen hermanas

Pero en verdad, lucifurge, no pense que fuese un demonio extra, y mas según por que los demonios extra estan a favor de los antiguos maou, asi que verla asi comportandose tranquilamente con nosotros es que talvez no apoya esos ideales de los mas antiguos

'haaaaa, que cansancio'

Fue un dia agotador, en especial por que despues de que se fueron y mis padres y mis hermanos se fueron a descansar por lo sucedido el dia, sakuya-san empezo a revisar todo mi cuerpo, solo las partes que si pueden ser posibles

No la culpo, tengo varias cicatrices por el cuerpo, asi que ella se veia muy preocupada por mi nuevo fisico, en especial por que, aunque no lo parezca, si se toca una de las partes blandas del cuerpo, el abdomen, ya que la piel esta muy delgada y practicamente se podia sentir el estomago, por lo que queria revisar esas grandes cicatrices, he incluso trato de curarme con magia curativa pero le habia dicho que esas cicatrices venian con el cuerpo

Ella solo me miro raro y con molestia y luego se retiro

Ya con ella habiendo salido del cuarto cerre los ojos, queria ver mis memorias, en parte lo que me estaban comentando que sucedió con kuroka, entre otras cosas

Primero, me puse rojo, en verdad eso paso, digo, no es como si hubiese besado a alguien antes, si llegue a tener pareja...

Pero en verdad, con todo lo que ha pasado en estos dias, yo creo que diosme odia, yo creo que he hecho la decisión correcta de no unirme a la nobleza de ninguna de los 3

Ya que tengo mis razones, no es como que fuese su siervo para siempre, digo, podria subir de rango, solo que, viendo un poco de los recuerdos de los que poseyeron a Urayne la situacion no es muy buena, y si se enteraran de quien soy tan pronto, posiblemente podria desatar una guerra, aun asi se esta en un tipo de armisticio, el cual se podria romper en cualquier momento, solo espero que las cosas puedan mejorar en el futuro, si solo alguien podria poner ejemplo

¿Pero quien?

'hmmmm'

Ya vere que hare mañana, siento que a partir de hoy las cosas tendran un giro interesante

Sin mas decir, me fui a acostar, ruego que nada pase durante mi sueño, como lo que paso en la mañana con kuroka

 _ **[Localización desconocida, hora desconocida, ?]**_

Se podria ver en el lado norte de la ciudad un sujeto de piel morena y alas negras, cerrando una laptop mientras veia su sequito, una mujer de pelo azul y voluptuoso cuerpo, una niña de pelo rubio con un vestido de lolita gotica, una mujer con un vestido blanco y pelo negro y un señor de cierta edad con gabardina

Este sujeto acababa de revisar la seccion en la que se encontraba en saint kuoh en una de las bases que habia de grigory, esta no era usada mucho asi que es un lugar perfecto para guarnecerse

Tenian pensado en irse a una iglesia que estaba casi abandonada cerca de kuoh, ya que solo habia poco personal, pero el decidio mejor usar la base del norte debido a ciertos rumores y sospechas dentro de grigori, lo cual podria suponer el peligro para los angeles caidos

Se habia sentido una gran energia proveniente de un ser, un ser que vio de un video grabado por una de las angeles caido de su grupo, se veia como el apenas vencio al demonio callejero, asi como el fantasma que aparecio de repente

Los angeles caidos suelen tener diferentes personalidades, he incluso podrian ser muy manipulables si se da el momento adecuado, pero este sujeto es mas listo que el promedio, sobre todo al recibir ordenes de asesinar a usuarios de sacred gear, asi como hacer al sujeto del video como amenaza de maxima prioridad, en si, para el, todo esto era demasiado sospechoso, habia gato encerrado

Normalmente harian muchas cosas, como obedecer esas ordenes para obtener un gran prestigio y ser reconocido por sus lideres o con ambiciones secretas pero a este sujeto no le importaba mucho eso

Si de por si tenia una gran influencia en grigory, no por nada es uno de los mejores angeles caidos de clase alta que se tienen

Aunque habia un solo detalle, un detalle que todas esas sospechas se revelarian con el tiempo, y a la vez confirmar algo

Todavia era pronto para sacar conclusiones pero para el era mas que obvio, su cuerpo esta completamente cambiado, pero la apariencia es la misma, incluso sus cicatrices, todo, excepto por el poder de luz, agua y viento que el posei, seguia siendo el

Tendria que ver el momento para contactar con el, tenia que confirmarlo

Tenia que confirmar, cueste lo que cueste, que en verdad es uno de sus amigos

Con una sonrisa se fue a un balcon de la base y veia la academy desde ahí

'Si eres quien creo que eres, esto se va a poner interesante, es bueno volverte a ver, amigo mio'

 _ **[Fin de la Transmisión]**_

Pos feliz año nuevo atrasado por 4 min, pero paque haya la primera historia del año, espero

Bueno felices fiestas y vere si saco alguna pal 6 de enero, sino pues ahí vere si saco alguna este enero, buen que tengan un buen dia/tarde/noche ;3


	10. Capitulo 6: Fin del Tutorial

_**[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo desde los primeros dias de enero: Un Gamer Mexicano]**_

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 1: Periodo de Aprendizaje]**

 **[Arco 1: Periodo de Aprendizaje: Capitulo 6: Fin del Tutorial]**

 _ **Derechos de Autor:**_

 _ **[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y con todas las ganas para este año nuevo, rezo pa que no me toque el niño de la rosca]**_

 _ **;_;**_

 _ **[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

* * *

 _ **[Martes 20 de febrero del 2018, Saint Kuoh City, Hogar de los Castro 5:30 A.M]**_

…., no se ustedes pero siento que el mismo dios de la biblia, que en paz descanse, no se si me esta maldiciendo o bendiciendo, me cae

¿Por que?, muy simple, tenia tanto a mi lado izquierdo, asi como a mi lado derecho tanto a Akeno-san, asi como a sakuya-san, traidas como el maou las trajo al mundo

Si fuese una persona normal, habria diferentes reacciones, en el caso de un pervertido estaria en el nirvana, en mi caso, solo puedo decir, ¡estan bromeando!

Digo, si tuviese mi mentalidad anterior no habria ningun problema pero ya soy un hombre mayor, mentalmente pero yo ya estoy en la etapa de no estar mas en ese tipo de situaciones

Porque si he estado antes con mujeres desnudas antes, pero en cambio de que aquí es que creo que ellas se acostaron aquí voluntariamente, en esos tiempos era por que de verdad era muy necesario para no morir de frio, y es esa misma situacion que me iba a llevar a la tumba

Bueno, si lo piensan bien, si me lo lleve a la tumba, pero no es como si le vaya a decir a cualquiera lo que ha pasado hace 40 años, en especial en otra linea del tiempo diferente

'haaa'

Lo unico que se me ocurria en ese momento era safarme de las 2, ya que me tenian bien sujeto de pies a cabeza, por suerte, tenia boxers pero ni pendejo me pasa lo que sucedió ayer con kuroka-san, que bueno que he obtenido estos poderes pa hacer lo siguiente, por suerte, habia una almohada larga en el piso del cuarto asi que

 **[Sustitucion]**

~puff

ahora yo estoy en el suelo y ellas abrazaban la almohada, el hecho de que porque hicieron esto, ni idea, pero no me voy a arriesgar, me fui por ropa y una toalla y me dispuse a bajar al segundo piso

~10 min despues

~Pap

"a que buen baño", dije recostándome en un sillon de la sala de la casa, con una ropa comoda, en realidad tenia pensado en irme vistiendo con la ropa de la escuela, pues ya he faltado unos dias, pero al terminar de bañarme me encontre con mi padre, que se estaba preparando para irse a trabajar, por lo que el se despierta entre semana entre las 6 y las 7

El me habia dicho que no me vistiera de escuela, que habia algo importante que decirme el dia de hoy

Y como todavia es muy temprano y me dijeron que no fuese a la academia hoy, solo me recosté unos minutos

Despues de ello, me dije, '¿por que no cocino el desayuno?', pues aunque yo no vaya los demas si, asi que solo fui a la cocina y solo hice cosas simples, un omelett con jamon y queso, una sopa de fideos y un jugo de naranja, tenia que ser cocinada rapida y mas por tener bastante gente en la casa

En especial por que conozco a mi familia y si nadie cocina, normalmente nos vamos sin desayunar, por lo que es muy habitual que sea sakuya la que cocine mas a menudo, ya que si fuese por nosotros, desayunaríamos entre la 1 y las 2 de la tarde, asi de flojos somos

Asi despues de unos min estuvo el desayuno listo para 8 personas

Mis padres, mis hermanos, sakuya, akeno, tsubaki y yo, sip, ella tambien estaba en la casa, pero en diferente cuarto

Ellos empezaron a desayunar mientras lavaba los trastes, por supuesto que mientras yo andaba en la cocina se escuchaban sonidos de sastifaccion, eran los que les servi el desayuno, ya que teniendo el nivel alto de cocina era completamente normal que algo no muy elaborado como lo que acabo de cocinar este muy delicioso

"P-pero como lo haces", me pregunto mi hermano, asombrado por el sabor del omellet

"Pues solo uso los ingredientes de siempre", le respondi, ganandome miradas del tipo '¿en serio?', al ver que no me quitaban la mirada, segui comentando, "eso y el hecho de que, debido a que tengo mi habilidad de Gamer he subido ciertas habilidades, entre ellas la de la cocina, haciendo que los platillos sean mas deliciosos y que tengan atributos bonus"

"¿Alex-kun, nos podrias explicar que quieres decir con atributos?", pregunto akeno curiosa, supongo que se me ha olvidado decir eso

"veran, ¿recuerdan cuando les dije que mi habilidad se divide en diferentes atributos, VIT, STR, END, etc?", algunos asintieron mientras otros seguian comiendo, pero poniendo atencion a la platica

"Pues al ser mi nivel de cocina un poco alto, despues de cocinarlo te da incrementos de esos atributos, suelen variar dependiendo del tipo de comida, difcultad y calidad, pero normalmente, aparte de que te recupera salud, y de ves en cuando MN, tambien puedes obtener otras caracteristicas como regeneracion mas rapida de tu MN, mayor DEF, aumento de tu HP en un 30%, etc."

Me miraron asombrados, de verdad si yo cocino los alimentos les puedo agregar beneficios.

"claro que todos esos beneficios que se dan en la comida son temporales, algunos pueden durar desde 5 min hasta horas, ya que tambien se basa en la calidad, entre mejor calidad, mayor seran los beneficios"

Ahí asintieron, pues al ser una habilidad de ese tipo era normal que la duracion de esos beneficios era limitado, pero que bien que te pueden salvar el pellejo si los usas adecuadamente

Terminaron rapido de desayunar, todavia mi plato estaba en el comedor, pero como los otros terminaron mas pronto decidi lavar sus platos de paso, digo, ya estaba con las manos llenas de jabon, mejor aprovechar que estoy asi para terminar de volada,

Ya despues de terminar los demas se fueron, solo se quedaron las 2 'reinas' y sakuya, con sakuya es entendible ya que es la maid de la casa, en cuanto a las otras 2 es debido a un asuto importante

"veras castro-san", empezo diciendo tsubaki, "ultimamente han estado ocurriendo incidentes y rumores en la ciudad"

"¿incidentes?, ¿rumores?"

"si", siguio akeno, "ultimamente se han estado movilizando muchos demonios callejeros y exorcistas exiliados, lo cual a causado muchos problemas en la ciudad"

"Ya veo"

Eso no me hizo extrañar mucho, digo, se que ultimamente la delicuencia ha aumentado muchisimo en la ciudad, en especial por los 'kunugi', pero este ha empezado a salirse un poco de control

* * *

 _~FlashBacking_

Puedo entender de los exorcistas exiliados, pues es de la informacion que me fue dada por ellos, mas es extraño lo de los demonios callejeros, estos normalmente no son organizados, en especial debido a que por algo desertaron de sus maestros, pero según ellos, por eso ha habido mucha revuelta en la ciudad debido a ellos, en especial debido a que han causado muchos incidentes en la ciudad, en especial accidentes hasta muertes de personas inocentes

Tambien me dijeron de las fuerzas encargadas de la cuidad, entre ellas estan distribuidas de la siguiente manera, de dia, sona-san se encarga de la segurida de la ciudad, rias-san se encarga de la noche, y shuri-sensei se encarga tanto de dia como de noche, aparte de ellas 3, debido a un incidente que se tuvo hace unos años en la ciudad, la faccion youkai tambien esta implicado en la vigilancia de la ciudad

Si bien me comentaron que los youkai estan ocultos de los humanos, hay un grupo de humanos dentro de japon que estan dentro de la sociedad youkai, los cuales son llamados ninjas y samurai, estos estan por todo japon y se dividen en diferentes clanes, o familias en estos tiempos

Según la historia de japon, muchas de esas familias se han dividido en 5 grandes grupos, distribuidos en todo japon, antes conocidos en la era meiji como los 5 grandes paises, si bien la sociedad de estas ha cambiado con los años, las familias y costumbres en cierta forma siguieron

En cierta forma, debido a que tanto ninjas como samurais, asi como los youkai sufrieron un gran revuelo cuando estallaron las bombas nucleares tanto en hiroshima como en nasaki, perdiendo a incontables miembros

En Saint Kuoh, los clanes encargados son los Hyuga y los Uchiha, según lo que me han comentado los demonios, aunque son muy pocos los miembros de aquí ya que la mayoria se encuentran en las ciudades mas importantes o las mas antiguas como kyoto y Tokio, asi como los que se encargan normalmente de algunos rondines por cada ciudad para asegurarse que ciertos incidentes como las bombas nuclerares no se volviesen a dar

Ya que esas bombas cambiaron por completo a los habitantes de japon

'En otras palabras, si se enteran de que tengo poderes radiactivos, me linchan'

 **Un Resumen de tu condición actual, mas claro imposible**

En esto estoy de acuerdo con cortana, no quiero causar varios malentendidos debido a Urayne, asi que debo andar con cuidado en la ciudad

 _~FlashReturning_

* * *

"Por lo tanto", dijo sakuya, "debido a tu condicion, el hecho de que tienes tanto potencial hasta el punto que no puedes ser reencarnado en demonio y los problemas que han surgido en la ciudad, se ha decidido que tanto Akeno-sama, asi como Tsubaki-sama y... Kuroka-san..., deban mudarse a la casa para asegurar tu proteccion, asi como la del hogar"

"Entiendo", 'hmmm, no se si esto este bien o mal'

Puedo entender por que la proteccion, en parte debido a que les he hecho creer que tengo tanto potencial que incluso podria ser un blanco muy grande en la ciudad

"Esto...,", dije con cierta duda, ya que lo que iba a preguntar ya tendria respuesta, "supongo que debido a lo que ha pasado ayer..., Kuroka-san..."

Sakuya solo tenia una mirada de 'no preguntes', mientras que tsubaki dio una sonrisa nerviosa y akeno fue una sonrisa complaciente, pero a la vez con una ligera expresion que prometia dolor

Al ver esas expresiones solo pude entender una cosa, fui rapido al perchero de la entrada de la casa, agarre el sombrero que uso cuando estoy mucho tiempo en el jardin manteniendolo, lo puse cerca de mi pecho con la mano derecha, con la mano izquierda detrás de la espalda, con los pies juntos y la mirada agachada

'Kuroka-san, que el atun y la leche te proteja'

 **Exagerado**

¿De verdad cortana?

… **, que el whiskas le acompañe**

Hasta cortana sabe que, viendo como es shuri-sensei, agregandole que es la demonio mas fuerte de la ciudad, solo podriamos desearle buena suerte a la 'kuroneko', moralmente, y literalmente

Las otras 3 solo me miraron con una gota de sudor, pero a la vez entendiendo lo que quise hacer

* * *

~En otra parte un poco lejos de ahí

Simplemente habia arboles por doquier arrancados de raiz, con crateres considerables de la tierra, un par de tubos de cañeria a la vista ya que estas estaban en la tierra y viendo a 3 personas que tenian las ropas rasgadas y heridas leves, aunque de esos 3 la 3ra tenia heridas un poco mas graves, no muy serias pero definitivamente no eran poca cosa, la cual se encontraba inconsciente por estar exhausta mientras las otras 2 se encontraban un poco cansadas pero con una sonrisa complaciente

Cerca de ahí, un trio de mujeres, con una cuarta escondiendose del 'castigo' de las otras 2 le proporcionaron a la tercera, miraban como agarraban con cuidado a la neko y se la entregaban al grupo de mujeres

No dijeron nada, sabian que ese es el resultado por hacer enojar a la matriarca Himejima, por lo que simplemente se fueron para prepararse para el colegio, y de paso curar a la pobre nekomata

'una menos, ahora sigue mi lindo alumno, ufufufufu~~~'

* * *

~Regresando con el wey

El moreno sintio un gran escalofrio recorriendo su cuerpo

 **Este compa ya esta muerto, nomas que no le han comentado**

Últimamente creo que estos escalofrios '(voz don ramon: mode on)significan peligro', por lo que creo que algo que va a pasar muy pronto solamente promete dolor, mucho dolor...

;_;

Devolviendo el sombrero en su lugar, me dirigí a ellas, "Entiendo que se queden aquí por esa situacion pero, ¿Por qué no tengo que asistir a clases?, ¿Acaso no pueden cambiar las mentes de las personas o algo asi?"

"No es tan sencillo", dijo sakuya, "Si bien podemos alterar la mente de los humanos, alterar la de los seres sobrenaturales es mas dificil de lo que suena, en especial por que hay bastantes que estan concientes de tu existencia, no de tus poderes pero si de tu apariencia pasada"

…

"Asi que por eso, mientras preparamos una excusa para ti, debes estar encerrado en la casa por lo menos durante 2 semanas en lo que arreglamos el asunto", termino de decir sakuya

"Por la escuela no es necesario que te preocupes, ya que estare viviendo aquí yo te traere todo lo que se necesite entregar para que no te atrases", dijo tsubaki

"Por eso, no debes salir de la casa bajo ningun motivo, hasta que garantizar tu seguridad", dijo akeno, con una voz preocupada

"Asi que mientras este aquí, lo seguire vijilando como siempre, asi como seguir con mis deberes de maid en esta casa", dijo sakuya seriamente, "por lo tanto, tambien le exorto que no utilise sus poderes de...Gamer, para evitar cualquier sospecha"

….., "Entiendo, entonces asi seran las cosas"

"Solo por estos dias, el estado de la ciudad es un poco inestable y como no sabemos mucho acerca de los que estan causando tanto revuelo en la ciudad es mejor ser precavidos", termino diciendo sakuya, yo solo asenti, me es mas que comprensible

Con eso se retiraron tanto akeno como tsubaki en un circulo magico, quedando sakuya y yo en la casa

"Solo una duda mas, ¿Por qué te encontre a ti y a akeno-san en mi cama esta mañana?", le pregunte a sakuya, la cual ve volteo a ver por unos segundos y me dijo, "Veras, los demonios tenemos la capacidad de curar por medio del contacto cuerpo a cuerpo, asi para acelerar la recuperacion del paciente, como teniamos dudas acerca de tus cicatrices pense en curarte de esas heridas", término de decirme sakuya, con un ligero rubor en la cara

"Akeno-san apenas llegando a la casa para mudarse y viendo lo que trataba de hacer, me dijo que la permitiese 'ayudarlo a sanar sus heridas por que posiblemente su madre este preocupada por su estado de salud'"

'En pocas palabras, te chantajeo'

Aunque es entendible, hasta yo se que es muy mala ideahacerlo enojar, y como ahora se sobre el mundo sobrenatural, posiblemente no tendra piedad sobre mi

'ahi dios mio', pense, volviendome a recostar en el sillon, de nuevo, esas van a ser unas largas 2 semanas

* * *

~2 semanas, y un dia de 'castigo' despues...

 _ **[Domingo 4 de Marzo del 2018, Saint Kuoh City, Hogar de los Castro 1:30 A.M]**_

En una cama se podia ver a un Alexander todo madreado, con vendas pero muy bien camoteado, como consiguió estar en ese estado, por lo siguiente...

En cierta forma si les hice caso al no hacer mucho en casa, solo lo mantuve limpio junto a sakuya, aunque ella insistio en que ella debia de hacer los quehaceres iba a estar aburrido la mayor parte del tiempo

Por supuesto que a veces sakuya tenia que salir de la casa, aun asi no estaba desprotegido, resulta que habian invocado desde hace tiempo un campo magico alrededor de la casa con el cual aleja hasta tiempo punto a visitas no deseadas, no siempre ha sido asi, por ejemplo, cuando atacaron a mis padres resulta que esos maleantes resultaron ser demonios callejeros, los cuales nos quisieron atacar mientras los demas estaban distraidos por otro grupo de demonios callejeros que habian capturado a varias personas inocentes

Despues de ese incidente fortalecieron la barrera, no obstante, quisieron ser mas precavidos al estar en casa, por eso en parte es debido a que porque tanto tsubaki, akeno y kuroka se mudaron aquí en la casa

Bueno, kuroka llego 1 semana despues, debido a que estaba en recuperación, no pregunte mas, su sola expresion lo decia todo, claro que se me empezo a insinuar desde ese entonces

Akeno tambien se me empezo a pegar, asi que cuando estaban en casa se pegaban a mi, en cierta forma no me molesta, excepto cuando el resto de sus noblezas venia a la casa, ahí se sentia facilmente el instinto asesino

Con tsubaki fue mas tranqilo, ella me informa de lo que ha pasado en la escuela, asi como muchos trabajos los cuales nos pedian, tambien me ayudaba de otra forma, con libros

Si, libros, como no podia llegar a escuela le he pedido varios libros de informatica, matemáticas, historia pa cultivarme, fisica y quimica

Si bien tengo conocimientos de mi vida pasada estoy muy oxidado en la materia, asi como el tipo de programación es muy diferente de mi era

Fueron 50 libros en total, como los lei tan rapido, simple, solo los absorbí con mi habilidad y los volvi a expulsar, a diferencia de los libros de habilidades que cambian su estructura, los libros teoricos los deja tal como estan, bueno, en si los restaura, algunos de ellos ya tenian hojas rotas o manchas de te y comida, asi que al crearlos de nuevo practicamente quedaban como nuevos

Si bien no recibia habilidades del todo, restauraban mi memoria, ya que aunque las conservo en forma de audio, no tenia mucho tiempo que digamos para verlos, digo, facilmente son años de mi vida en video, asi que tendria que ver un recuerdo en especifico, pero eso lo pude compensar mas tarde

Asi al menos pude recordar gran parte de mi conocimiento, al menos en lo basico, por lo que pude hacer unas cosas

Se que posiblemente pude hacer ciertas consecuencias al tratar de entrar al Abyss, por lo que reconecte la computadora y aunque esta es un modelo viejo encripte la señal del wi-fi, solo por si acaso, asi como aumentar su seguridad tanto en el internet como en la computadora, despues de ello, no la volvi a usar, solo por precaucion, solo lo hice para aumentar la seguridad, y para practicar, ya que no he usado la computadora para programar desde hace mucho

En cuanto a mis habilidades si he prgresado, ¿como?, con mi espacio mental, si bien no puedo salir en el espacio mental pude mejorar mis habilidades, si bien ahí no pude acceder a las ID en el espacio mental, puedo subir de nivel esas habilidades, en especial de una que me ha dado grandes beneficios

El primer dia probe con 80 clones, como solo consumen 1% de MN, senti que era mas facil, en un inicio lo probe para ver su eficacia

En efecto, solo hice que viesen mis memorias, en mis dias de escuelas para ver las clases, asi, vi mis clases del 1er semestre de mi universidad, en unas horas, claro que, despues de un rato me dolio horriblemente la cabeza, gane una habilidad a causa de esto, pero eso lo mencionare mas tarde

Desde ese entonces, en lo que me reenseñaba de todas las materias y estudios de mi vida tambien practique con mis clones las habilidades que poseo y que me he ganado

Uno diria, ¿por que tanta precaucion?, es debido a que no solo he visto mis recuerdos, tambien los recuerdos de los anteriores usuarios de Uranium Core, tuvo varios usuarios, de los youkai, de angeles caidos, de demonios, de afiliados de la iglesia, de nordicos, de egipcios, algunos nacidos hibridos, otros que convivieron con estos varios años

Solo sus memorias, ya que, según Urayne, a diferencia de la Booster Gear o la Divide Dividing de las que son respectivos Draig y Albion, la Uranium Core no sella el fragmento del alma de su portador, pero lo que si puede hacer es guardar los recuerdos y las experiencias de los que han tenido de portador, desde mi punto de vista es un gran apoyo al menos e conocimiento, y me he enterado de varios sucesos que han sucedido despues de la gran guerra

Tambien dentro de la Sacred gear encontre un sello muy extraño a una gema extraña, usando observe vi que este sello contiene el alma de dios

Me sorprendi como no tiene una idea, se que el murio por usar a urayne, y si dijo que sello un fragmento, pero al ser un fragmento pense que solo era una parte de el, pero no, resulta que en ese pequeño fragmente esta EL ALMA COMPLETO DE EL DIOS DE LA BIBLIA

Si se ve de una manera tecnica tengo en posesión del lider original de los cielos, por lo que si de por si mi situacion es delicada, se ha vuelto mas grave,….. Ve lleva, como que todo era mas sencillo cuando seguia teniendo el sello en mi, valiendo madres...

En fin, con esto pude recabar y obtener nuevas habilidades y subir de nivel las que tengo, quedando de esta manera:

* * *

 **Habilidades Adquiridas**

 **Resistencia Mental Nivel Max**

 **La habilidad que permite algun daño de otro individuo con respecto a tu mente**

 **50% (+100%) de resistencia en ataques mentales a tu persona**

+1% por cada nivel encima del oponente

-1% por cada nivel encima del oponente

 **Esfera Radiactiva Nivel Max**

 **Al tratar de combinar el poder radiactivo en una forma de esfera ha causado una forma esferica pero muy concentrada, el cual puede causar un gran impacto**

10% Int por daño, su poder puede ser critico, puede llegar a envenenar al objetivo

Costo: 10,000 MN (1,000)

 **Rayo Radiactivo Nivel Max**

 **Un concentrado rayo de energia el cual puede atravezar defensas duras de los oponentes**

20% Int por daño, su poder puede ser critico, si es continuo causa un –5% de degradacion de END y DEF del Objetivo, Hay una mayor probabilidad de envenenar al objetivo

Costo: 25,000 MN (2,500)

 **Aura acuatica Nivel Max**

 **Envuelves tu cuerpo en una ligera capa de agua la cual te puede curar con el tiempo**

10% de Regeneracion de HP por min

2.5% de Regeneracion de MN por min

Este efecto solo dura 5 min

Costo: 700 MN (70)

 **Pistola de Agua Nivel 3**

 **Uno chorro de agua medianamente potente el cual tiene mas características para regar que para el combate**

30 de daño + 5% de Int + 2% por nivel (15)

Costo: 200 MN (20)

 **Hidro Bomba Nivel 2**

 **Una potente rafaga de agua con la cual expulsa grandes cantidades de agua dificiles de evitar y que pueden mandar lejos al objetivo**

2,500 de daño + 20% de Int + 5% por nivel (10)

Costo: 5,000 MN (500)

 **LanzaRocas Nivel 4**

 **Con una tecnica de tierra se arrancan las rocas del suelo, siendo filosas las cuales pueden llegar a sangrar al objetivo**

250 de daño + 10% de int por piedra y + 4% por nivel (24), Max 20 piedras

Hay una posibilidad de provocar sangrado

Costo: 600 MN (60)

 **Cañon de Roca Nivel 2**

 **Se extrae un gran pedazo de roca de la misma tierra o de otro elemento y se lanza a una gran velocidad**

4,000 de daño +30% de Int + 20% por nivel (40)

 **Densidad de la tierra Nivel Max**

 **Esta habilidad te permite cambiar el peso de los objetos que toques, esto tambien aplica en seres vivos, siendo tan pesados como un elefante o tan ligeros como una pluma**

Costo: depende del usuario, pero entre mayor peso, mayor nivel de MN gastado, igualmente aplica para volver ligeros a objetivos muy pesados

Y asi como obtuve habilidades nuevas debido a andar revisando esas memorias, vi tambien la posibilidad de aumentar las ya existentes, tanto viendo la utilizacion de las tecnicas, asi como practicarlas con los clones, no voy a mentir, me mato la cabeza como no tienen idea, pero creo que ha valido la pena

 **Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo Nivel 25 a 32**

 **Pisotón Nivel 13 a 24**

 **Puño Cargado Nivel 22 a 28**

 **Puñetazos Nivel 27 a 34**

 **Patada Nivel 17 a 29**

 **Confusion Nivel 9 a 23**

 **Psychic Nivel 10 a 22**

 **Telequinesis Nivel 8 a 30**

 **Resistencia Fisica Nivel 15 a 24**

 **Combate con objetos contundentes Nivel 9 a 26**

 **Tajo Psiquico Nivel 2 a 17**

 **Bloqueo de percepcion Nivel 1 a 33**

 **Fuinjutsu Nivel 0 a 2**

 **Caligrafia Japonesa (Kanji) Nivel 9 a 15**

 **Esfera de Luz Nivel 1 a 26**

 **Lanza de Luz Nivel 1 a 26**

 **Lluvia de estrellas (Luz) Nivel 1 a 26**

 **Balas de Viento Nivel 1 a 24**

 **Cuchilla de viento Nivel 1 a 24**

 **Sed de Sangre Nivel 48 a 54**

 **Observe Nivel 29 a 53**

 **Investigar Nivel 22 a 49**

 **Cocinar Nivel 45 a 49**

 **Instant Dungeon Create Nivel 1 a 8**

 **Mantenimiento del Hogar Nivel 56 a 57**

 **Limpieza del Hogar Nivel 45 a 49**

 **Sensor de Mana Nivel 5 a 18**

 **Sensor Nivel 5 a 18**

 **Senjutsu Nivel 1 a 2**

 **Elemento Agua Nivel 50 a 55**

 **Elemento Tierra Nivel 50 a 55**

 **Elemento Viento Nivel 50 a 55**

 **Elemento Luz Nivel 50 a 55**

 **Elemento Radiactivo Nivel 1 a 31**

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante

 **Sacred Gear Uranium Core**

 **Prefase 1: Guantes de Uranio Nivel 5**

 **Un par de Guantes con los cuales se puede manipular facilmente los elementos radiactivos, asi como proteje al usuario**

 **Personalmente no es necesario para ti debido a que eres inmune pero debido a que te relacionas con otros individuos esto es para eliminar de cualquier manera posible algun rastro radiactivo en tu ser**

Activado: + 5 END y + 5 DEF por Nivel (25), Aura Min Radiactiva

 **Aura Min Radiactiva**

 **Una ligera aura que si bien no envenena al que ose tocarlo, si puede dañar al objetivo el cual lo toque**

 **Este solo es activo al ser tocado, tambien permite una mejora al absorber la energia radiactiva**

1% daño por min del HP total del enemigo, no importando el nivel

+5% Vel de absorción de elementos radiactivos

Como dije, solo pusimos los guantes de esa forma solo para distraer, en cambio, hicimos un gran bonus en los Stats radiactivos, tambien asi es una manera de poder usar el Uranium Core a un nuevo nivel, en este caso, al querer investigar mas, salio lo siguiente

 **Para poder obtener la fase 1 de la Sacred Gear, se es necesario obtener al menos el Nivel 20 en la Prefase 1**

En si seria dificil, gran parte debido a que necesito usarlo muchas veces, y las unicas veces que lo he usado ha sido solo en mi espacio mental, se que es un riesgo pero use mis libros de Exp

Lo ironico de mis libros de Exp es que no los puedo usar para mi o para las invocaciones, a las Heroinas que poseo siguen bloqueadas, puedo checar su estatus pero no me permite interactuar mas con ellas, estan bloqueadas

Pero dejando eso de lado, esos libros si me sirven para habilidades, o en este caso, al Uranium Core, asi que los use todos, digo, puedo obtener mas en las masmorras pero tenia que ver que tan funcional es

El resultado fue el Siguiente

 **Se ha obtenido la Exp Suficiente, con el Nivel a 24, es posible Acceder a la Siguiente Evolucion de la Sacred Gear**

 **Es posible Acceder a la Fase 1: Traje Radiactivo Curie Alpha**

 **El usuario es cubierto por un traje color negro y verde resistente a la radiacion**

Aumenta todas las caracteristicas x 10 mientras esta activo, en este traje aumenta enormemente la DEF y la MN x 3

 **Debido a estos cambios, se obtiene nuevas caracteristicas acopladas del modo Guante, estas no cambaran incluso si solo usas el modo Guante**

Activado: + 15 END y + 15 DEF por Nivel (360), Aura Min Radiactiva a cambiado a Aura Menor Radiactiva

 **Aura Min Radiactiva**

 **Una pequeña aura que si bien no envenena al que ose tocarlo, si puede dañar al objetivo el cual lo toque**

 **Este solo es activo al ser tocado, tambien permite una mejora al absorber la energia radiactiva**

 **Debido al traje Aumenta la END del individuo**

5% daño por min del HP total del enemigo, no importando el nivel

+15% Vel de absorción de elementos radiactivos

10% END al estar activado

 **Se es necesario alcanzar el nivel 100 mas ciertos requerimientos para poder alcanzar el Balance Breaker 'Fase 2'**

* * *

Y asi, sin querer queriendo he obtenido la posibilidad de poder hacerme mas fuerte, asi que tengo un traje eh, no se como es, debido a que si saben que puedo hacer el traje completo me va a ir de la fregada, asi que solo puedo seguir con los guantes, y de ser realmente necesario usar el traje como ultimo recurso, bueno...

Al menos asi creo estar bien por el momento, ya que, debido con la aparicion de Grayfia-san, y que esta tiene conexiones con el Maou, eesto puede ser tanto bueno como malo, asi que con esto debo tener MUCHISIMO cuidado, literalmente ando jugando con fuego, en especial por que hasta ahora me acabo de dar cuenta posiblemente haya dado cuenta que tengo tanto potencial que incluso posiblemente alguien cercano como los Maou son los unicos capaces de convertirme, con lo cual debo de ser precavido

Y con eso ha sido mis dias, en cuestion de mi familia, mis hermanos normalmente se encuentran poco tiempo en la casa debido a sus deberes como demonios, mis padres en cambio, cada fin de semana se van aparte de sus salidas, tambien entrenan sus habilidades

Resulta que a pesar de ser humanos tienen buenos atributos, mi padre puede manipular la tierra y el fuego, mientras que mi madre maneja el rayo y el viento

Con mis hermanos es lo mismo, siendo Jesus con tierra y rayo, mientras que Sherryl es viento y agua, la diferencia de ellos tambien es que mi hermano tiene afinidad de luz y mi hermana de oscuridad, esto se supone debido en parte a sus sacred gears, en el caso de Jesus es Blade Blacksmith y Sherryl es una llamada Sword Birth, 2 Sacred Gears raros que basicamente son lo opuestos, la de el crea espadas de luz, mas del tipo sagradas, mientras que mi hermana son espadas oscuras, del tipo demoniacas

En cierta medida son lo opuesto en muchisimos aspectos, incluso es muy extraño el simple hecho de que los 3 seamos los unicos que tenemos Sacred Gears, nuestros padres no tienen y no se si algun familiar mio tambien posea

Eso tendre que verlo si me es posible, no voy a permitir que dañen a mi familia, vere si en las vacaciones de verano ire a México para evitar cualquier accidente posible

En especial por que podrian tener la misma sacred gear

Si bien la que poseo dudo que exista otro igual, algunas como la de mi hermana pueden haber mas de 1, ya que kiba-san posee tambien la misma

Por lo que prevenido vale por 2

Ya terminando con todo el arguende, al fin termino la semana, gracias a tsubaki estuve al corriente de las materias y en parte he convivido un poco mejor con todos, aunque hubo un par de situaciones incomodas debido a Kuroka, ya que esta se metio 2 veces al baño con su poder del espacio~tiempo, bueno, solo manipula el espacio, por lo que esta puede estar en cualquier parte, en este caso, como ella tiene acceso en la casa puede aparecer en cualquier momento sin ningun problema

Ya que, como los demonios se pueden teletransportar a diferentes destinos con sus circulos magicos, la barrera puesta en la casa esta configurada para que solo ciertas personas puedan acceder a ella

Asi, estoy en esta 'jaula', en parte no tengo problema, excepto por el hecho de que no puedo hacer las ID a voluntad, aunque ya pense como arreglar ese asunto, pero ese es otro tema aparte

Por que cuando fue sabado, es donde pude avanzar en las ID, asi como regresar a las clases, y de paso mi tortura

Primero fue que ya en la tarde del sabado me habian mandado a llamar a la escuela, como no sabian que podria pasar debido a la situacion de la ciudad fui escoltado por Sakuya, Akeno y mis hermanos, Kuroka tambien estaba ahí solo que estuvo en su forma neko para avisar si encontraba algun peligro, por mi parte no senti nada raro, esto es debido a mis niveles de sensor que podian detectar presencias a KM, pero aun asi no se debia bajar la guardia

Se que fue un gran riesgo el haber mencionado acerca de la habilidad gamer, pero a la vez tiene un gran motivo

Ultimamente han estado sucediendo muchas cosas y tragedias por el mundo, si bien entiendo que siempre ha habido problemas se estan empezando a salir de control en algunas partes, por ejemplo, no hace mucho, aun por las disputas que hay entre el norte y el sur de la ciudad pero aunque haya esos conflictos en si siempre habia sido una ciudad muy pacifica

Por eso, aunque no espere que se haya contactado una persona que este relacionada con un Maou, alguien que facilmente me podria borrar de la existencia, he decidido ponerme mas serio en estos asuntos, por ello, aunque yo detesto la idea, he decidido fortalecerme en esos aspectos, asi que tengo un plan que espero que me funcione, al menos en unos meses hasta que pueda volverme muy fuerte, digo, si ya soy lo suficientemente fuerte como un demonio de clase baja en tan solo unos meses, podria hacer un gran cambio en un año

Si de por si, en algunos juegos de Rol, en donde pueden rebasar el nivel 100, si se aplican pueden en meses alcanzar niveles arriba de 200, por ejemplo, en uno que fue de realidad virtual que no salio hace mucho, un jugador en cuestion de meses pudo obtener cerca del nivel 302, no es porque este haya flojeado

Simplemente es debido a que por cada nivel nuevo, se te pide mas EXP, en mi caso para pasar al siguiente nivel necesito cerca de 15,000 puntos, posiblemente en niveles de mas de 100 me pidan cerca de 1,000,000 o hasta 1,000,000,000, asi que cosas como aprender nuevas a la marcha mientras me fortalezco

Ademas, sabiendo el tipo de habilidades que podria desarrollar, posiblemente me tengan bien vigilado tanto en mis movimientos como mis acciones, por ello debo jugar asi

Solo me hare como un simple ser humano con un poder que tiene grandes posibilidades y el cual es inexperto, lo cual esto es cierto, pero, en secreto entrenare en mi espacio mental y con un experimento de hoy, en caso de ser exitoso, subir de nivel en secreto, posiblemente no me permitan subir tanto, es de esperarse

Ya que les demostre que soy un ser con un gran potencial, pero aun asi, eso no quiere decir que me vaya a flojear, me pondre lo mas poderoso posible para poder defenderme a mi mismo y a los demas

Aparte, en las memorias que he revisado he visto muchas situaciones, casos y tragedias, asi como secretos del mundo sobrenatural los cuales quiero investigar

Se que a partir de ahora todo puede ser mas problemático, duro y que podria dañar a las personas que me importan, pero aun con todo eso, quiero cargar con esa posibilidad, ya estuve en una situacion desesperada, y posiblemente creo que tendre que usar el poder de Urayne para confrontarlo

Con esto, en especial debido a esa naturaleza, posiblemente me gane el odio de muchos seres, asi que, en vez de esperar lo inevitable, lo voy a enfrentar con la frente en alto

Soy un castro, no se como sea el lema de las demas personas pero para mi, no, para toda nuestra familia, debemos demostrar que somos los mas chingones en todo lo que nos propongamos, asi al ser muñoz, si ese es mi segundo apellido, solo que no es utilizado mucho, es de parte de mi madre, al menos para los muñoz, debes de tenerle un gran cariño y apoyo mutuo entre la familia

Asi que al menos para mi eso es lo que me impulsa seguir

Es posible que tal vez todo esto del gamer podria ser manipulado por un ente que talvez elija sus opciones aleatoriamente, asi como otros que podrian sacar provecho y puede manipular todo a su antojo

En especial por que simplemente a veces solo hay seres que hacen las cosas que quieren a su antojo, asi que por eso, no me puedo dejar atrás, ya que por lo que he visto, en especial por los recuerdos, es posible que enfrente a enemigos muy poderosos, ya que como soy capaz de usar el observe en esos sujetos de los recuerdos, talvez no pueda ver sus niveles o sus nombres, pero sus acciones fueron muy deplorables, ademas de que aunque no haya podido ver sus niveles, puedo decir que pueden ser altos

Por ejemplo, en algunos he visto que en una parte del Nivel de ellos se presentaba como ('?') o ('?'), eso significa que estos tenian niveles cerca del 100 o 1,000

Esto no me sorprendio ya que si pueden existir enemigos con niveles de ese tipo que pueden llegar a ser dioses, o incluso seres fuera de toda comprension de la realidad

Un buen ejemplo es en uno de los recuerdos del ultimo portador que hubo antes de mi y despues de Curie, un hibrido mitad humano, mitad dragon el cual fue asesinado por una entidad desconocida, el cual antes de que se muriera esta se transformo en una chica muy pequeña, con un traje que creo que mi hermano habia dicho que se llamaba, lolita~Gothica, creo..

Ella es la que vi que en su Nivel aparecia ('?')

Cuando le pregunte a Urayne acerca de ella me dijo que ella es una de los dioses dragones que existen

Ella es un ser muy peligroso que aguarda un lugar que la vida no puede prevalecer por mucho tiempo, la brecha dimensional

Una dimension que puede incluso llevar a otras realidades

Por una cuestion de la naturaleza ella y junto a un dragon rojo enorme estan en esa dimension para evitar que otros seres causen alguna calamidad

Pero para el se le hizo muy extraño el hecho de que ella estuviese afuera del la brecha, ya que no le gusta salir de ahí

Para mala suerte, esa memoria de ese portador, en especial debido a la influencia de ella, no contiene mucha informacion, asi que no sabemos por que lo mato, pero eso solo me queda una cosa bien clara, ella es de tener mucho cuidado

Debo de tener mucho cuidado con la Dragon Ouroboros, Ophis

Me perdi en mis pensamientos cuando pensaba en todo esto, incluso hicimos 3 paradas, para ir a una tienda, al mercado, y como hacia un poco de hambre a un restaurante

Por ello, pude aprovechar para hacer el experimento, ¿como?, haciendo clones por supuesto

Cuando lo hice cree 3 grupos de clones, de 4 integrantes cada uno, estos pudieron pasar desapercibido por las demas, eso creo..., hice todo lo que pude para que no los notaran, despues de ser creados de inmediato ellos bajaron su presencia lo mas bajo posible y con la transformacion para que parecieran individuos de diferentes familias

Ya terminando eso, ellos se fueron a diferentes puntos fuera de la ciudad, pero muy lejos, como comparten algunas caracteristicas, exceptuando que no pueden usar el Uranium Core ellos, pueden usar aun las habilidades Gamer, por lo que los mande a unos puntos muy lejos de la ciudad para que pueda comenzar el experimento

Tiene que estar lejos para que aquí los que controlan la ciudad no se enteren de las barreras de ilusion que voy a crear

* * *

Dicho eso, ya avistaba la escuela, con esto nos fuimos a dirijir al edificio donde se encuentra el club de te

Este se encuentra ubicado en una de los 2 edificios viejos de la escuela, siendo esta un poco mas vieja que la otra en donde se encuentra la ORC en donde va mi hermano

Este se encuentra al norte de la escuela, ya que fue el edificio que antes fue la escuela de la ciudad de Sainan, ya que no es asi debido por el meteorito

Si bien al entrar se puede ver que es muy pulcro, a diferencia de su exterior, el interior no tenia ningun vestigio de daño por el tiempo, y eso que tiene 50 años el lugar

Llegando al edificio ahí vi al grupo de todos los demonios, las respectivas noblezas de Shitori-san, Gremory-san y de Shuri-sensei

Aparte esta la Maid la cual le tengo cierto miedo, Grayfia-san, fuera de eso, no encontre a otros,

Me pidieron que me sentara, mis hermanos se sentaron a mis lados, ya estando en la sala, sucedió lo siguiente

"Veras, hablamos entre nosotros y hemos decidido lo siguiente"

'...'

"Por ahora queremos mantenerte oculto hasta el proximo ciclo escolar, asi que te mandaremos a un lugar secreto por lo mientras..."

'¡¿?!'

"¿eh?"

Si bien no me quisieron explicar el porque, asi sin mas, solo me dijeron eso, ya que lo demas durante por un buen rato lo vi negro

* * *

 _ **[?, Saint Kuoh City, ?, 1:34 P.M]**_

Habia un tipo moreno de alas negras, 3 pares de alas para ser exactos, ese mismo estaba viendo la laptop en la que revisaba la informacion en la que habia recopilado la informacion de lo que ha podido reunir en un mes y ½

En este era sucesos de la ciudad, algunos incidentes con demonios callejeros y barreras de ilusion que aparecian algunas veces en unas semanas

Sobre todo la poca informacion que tenia sobre un cierto moreno en particular

Gran parte de lo que descubrio es algo que lo dejo muy sorprendido, es acerca de su familia, y no solo eso, el tenia cierto conocimiento acerca de los supuestos 2 demonios que vigilan este lugar, si, 2 ya que se ha rumoreado que existe un 3reo que trabaja secretamente con la sociedad youkai de japon

Trato de buscar mas pero la vigilancia ardua y su situacion actual le impedian actuar, ademas del hecho de que ese mismo moreno desaparecio por estas semanas

Aunque cierta informacion le dijo que el regresaria casi al inicio del nuevo ciclo escolar

Supone que tal vez por esas habilidades lo quisieron mantener oculto por un tiempo

Es entendible, las habilidades que vio captado por unos videos grabados por una lolita gothica y la peliazul en verdad eran sorprendentes, en especial por su gran habilidad del elemento luz

Un elemento que es algo muy dañino para los demonios

Uno en esta situacion podria hacer muchas cosas, chantaje, extorsion, secuestro, todo lo posible para eliminar a una posible amenaza para los angeles caidos, pero en este caso no era el plan

En especial por que el por que la informacion que recibio del castaño no era lo unico que obtuvo, al investigar a otros sospechosos se sorprendio mucho

No esperaba que el rumoreado grupo, 'Femme Fatale' se encontrara en Kuoh

En parte le hizo sudar un poco la gota gorda, en especial por aquellas mujeres

Shuri Himejima y Sukazu Himejima

2 mujeres que son muy conocidas por ser muy poderosas, casi para llegar al nivel de un demonio de clase suprema, o a uno se sus cadres

Y no solo eso, a la posible mujer mas fuerte de japon en artes marciales, a la posible samurai que es hija de una familia muy importante yakusa, a una chica que se rumoreaba que tenia grandes dotes magicos, a una famosa maga de europa que se cree que es una de las mas poderosas magas y a una de las muy pocas nekomatas de la especie Nekoshou que todavia siguen con vida

Tuvieron muchos enemigos, los cuales ninguno ha salido con vida

Tambien supone que es posible que ellas fueron las que han mantenido al moreno oculto

Fue ironico de su parte, en la otra vida, si bien solo se enamoro de una persona, si hubieron varias mujeres que se interesaron por el, por lo que ve con sarcasmo que ese grupo supone que lo quiere proteger

Es entendible, gran parte debido a fuertes rumores en Grigory, en especial por que es posible que uno de sus cadres, Kokabiel, el cual estuvo en contra del amnistió que se hubo con las otras 3 facciones se ha quedado callado ultimamente

Eso es mala señal para el

Sabe como es el y de lo que era capaz, vio todo lo que hizo durante la 1ra y 2da guerra mundial

Si bien se ha ezforzado mucho aun solo no podria manejar contra el, y eso que ya no tiene la fuerza de cuando peleo durante la gran guerra ese cadre

Incluso lo que mas le ha impactado, que un demonio contacto a la pelinegra y al de una gabardina, el cual con un grupo de sacerdotes exiliados decian ser parte de Grigory y de la familia Astaroth, los cuales tenian un plan en conjunto para robar sacred gears

El no era tonto, en especial su grupo, ya que el los entreno de la misma manera que los habia entrenado su capitan

El cual resulta que sea posible el moreno que ve en pantalla

El piensa de ser posible ponerse en contacto con el, ya que tiene mucho de que hablar, y si susu suposiciones son verdaderas

Es posible que, del grupo de 5 personas que fueron en el pasado, se haya encontrado al tercero, su capitan, y el hombre mas bondadoso que ha conocido, aparte de que resulta ser el que tiene mas tendencias suicidas

Rio recordando que podria resultar como un maldito bastardo por las locuras que el ha realizado en sus misiones en la milicia con el grupo

* * *

 _ **[? , Vaticano, Italia, Basilica de San pedro 2:30 A.M]**_

Se podia ver una verdadera contienda, 2 que parecian sacerdotes habian puesto como camotes a un gran grupo de personas que parecian ser personas de la iglesia, sacerdotes, obispos y gente del consejo del vaticano

Ese par de hombres estaban muy molestos

La santa doncella habia sido exiliada del vaticano y habia sido sacada de la ciudad

En verdad se molestaron, en especial cierto sacerdote, de pelo café enchinado, piel blanca con tonos morenos y ojos cafes

Sabia que a la pobre solo la usaban para aumentar el prestigio de la iglesia y sus seguidores, y que para no perdieran seguidores la excomulgaron

Sea como sea, la iba a buscar

Esto de verdad les daba muy mala espina

Tanto a el como a su maestro de verdad, sabian que su expulsion de la iglesia podria traer consecuencias, muy graves...

* * *

 _ **[Fin de la Transmisión]**_

En cierta forma se que se quedo un poco corto, pero tenia que meditar como llevar la historia, ya tengo una idea, la cual espero sacar provecho

Ah, y feliz dia de reyes atrazado, ahí nos vemos de ser posible el dia de la candelaria ;3

 **~Tres han sido confirmados, faltan otr$"#/ # #"% &"#**


	11. Aviso Actualizado

Aviso final de esta historia, se creo otra llamada ¿Nueva oportunidad?, como un reinicio, tendra lo contenido en esta, pero con un enfoque completamante diferente, espero que lo entiendan, ya que me trabe al mandarlo a la montaña, aparte de que se enteraran de sus poderes tan pronto

Solo es eso

Que tengan buen dia/tarde/noche

;3


End file.
